What Would Have Happened in 1918?
by fantasyandmusicperson1
Summary: What if Bella lived in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if one of them was Jasper? What if she met and fell in love with Edward then? What if Edward still got sick? Would Carlisle still change him? What would happen to Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or the characters. Those all belong Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter One**

The sky was dark yet filled with the bright lights that the stars can create. Each star had its own individual light illuminating the night's sky. No much was spotted in my eye until I reached the urban areas, the cities. Street lights lead the way to my destination in the large city of Chicago. The year as of now is 1917. We just joined the war on the side of the Allies. The horrors of the war were everywhere. Many people had been dying and even before we joined the war the Lusitania was sunk and killed over 100 people. Now we are at war and men are joining the armies. I could only hope that when I came home my family is still intact.

My father is a Chicago policeman by the name of Charlie Swan, who had married my mother Renee. I love my mother. We got along well and only had a disagreement on a few occasions. One of the occasions was when my parents sent me away to a school far away to learn how to be a lady and proper etiquette. Leaving my home of Chicago was hard because I am not fond of leaving my family, specifically my brothers. I have two brothers, Jason and Jasper. I hadn't seen either of them since the day I left when I was thirteen. Letters were written between the two locations. The friends I made in the school were nice enough but I still missed my family. I missed my brothers' fighting over nothing. Jasper is my eldest brother. He is three years older than me and I absolutely adore and admire him. Jazz is very charismatic, intelligent, and considerate. He listens to all my problems. We relate on an intellectual level mostly. The two of us have always loved the classics and we enjoy nothing more than to try and prove which of us is smarter. Sadly, Jazz wins most of those contests. Jason is my other older brother. He is now eighteen years old and is very sweet, overprotective, and strong, both physically and mentally. Jase will never let anything happen to me and loves protecting me. Apparently it is his job as the older brother to protect me. He was a slightly bigger teen than most at the age fourteen. Jase worked on his muscles frequently. Honestly that's one of the things I'm really curious about, how big he is now. But I have no doubt in my mind that he will still be the Jason I love. My brothers and I have always been close. I don't know what I would do without them. I do know that my life would just not be the same. Sadly though, both of them want to go and help out in the war and I have no idea how much more time I really have with them.

The transport stopped in front of a big, Victorian, home with two floors. The gardens were in the front yard gated off. I walked into the yard closing the white gate behind me. I knew this place. I used to help Mother plant flowers like the white tulips that were planted into the soil in the gated space. I gazed at the beautiful flowers and walked through the unlocked white door. I walked into the living room to see a blonde man with blue eyes. I knew those blue eyes anywhere. The sea blue eyes stared and widened as they met mine. The man's cheeks lifted in a large grin. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, Bells. Welcome home." greeted the man, not pulling away from me.

"I missed you too, Jazz. I'm glad to finally be home. I missed our contests and Jase's incessant complaints and needs to pick fights with you." I replied. Jasper chuckled. We pulled away and took a good look at each other.

"You look beautiful, Bells. Jase and I might need to walk you everywhere. You're not going to be allowed to leave the house without an escort not that a woman should walk without an escort. Now we really need to keep an eye out for you." said Jasper. I rolled my eyes at his protective comments but blushed at his compliment. _Only my brothers,_ I thought. They were the only ones who would say these things to me jokingly but actually mean them.

"Did I hear someone say 'Bells'?" yelled my other brother, Jason, stomping on the stairs hard and fast making his way into the living room. A man then came in with brown eyes and dark brown curls like mine, only shorter. His eyes searched the room until he found mine. He grinned and pulled me into a large, crushing, embrace. _Dang, he got strong, _I thought to myself while in his tight hold. "I missed you, Bellsy! I'm glad you're home! Jasper is no fun anymore!" said Jason excitedly. I looked to Jasper and saw him roll his eyes at the comment directed to him. I smiled. I missed this.

"I missed you too, Jase. I am glad to see you and Jasper. I missed the both of you. Have you been a good boy?" I asked teasingly knowing the answer already. Jason and I pulled apart and he hesitated before giving me an answer.

"Yep! I've been good. Aren't I always?" countered Jase. I looked at Jasper who shook his head at mine and Jason's questions. I giggled. Jase turned around and glared at Jasper. Jazz laughed at the glare. Next thing that happened was nothing out of the normal. Jason tackled him to the ground and started wrestling with him. _They will never learn or mature will they, _I wondered, shaking my head at the two children on the floor._ Sometimes it's like they're both five years old and have got nothing better to do than pick fights._

"Hey! Jason! Jasper! Knock it off! This is not acting like gentlemen!" yelled my mother coming into the room. Her brown hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a black dress. I took a look at Jason and Jasper, who had gotten off the floor, to find them wearing formal shirts and pants, both looking like they're going to a fancy party or something. My mother stopped yelling at my brothers when her eyes suddenly fell on me. She pulled me into a hug. "Hello Isabella darling. We need to get you ready. We're all going out to a dance tonight sponsored by the Masens. You need to put on a nice dress. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you ready?" greeted my mother, already dragging me up the stairs to my old room which seemed to have been redecorated for my return.

Mother sat me down and gave me long dark blue dress to wear. I quickly changed and put on the blue dress of my mother's choosing before being ordered back into the chair. She asked about my adventures at my finishing school which lacked just that, adventures. Mother finally stopped working on placing make-up on my face and gave me earrings and black high-heels to go with the dress. I told her it wasn't going to be a good idea but she dismissed my concern and took me down the stairs. I saw my father and brothers on the bottom of the stairs dressed in full black suits. My father, who also had brown hair and brown eyes (we don't know exactly how Jazz inherited blonde hair), smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you, Isabella. You look beautiful." complimented Father smiling at me. He looks at my mother with love and adoration. "Shall we go?" he asked. My mother took his arm and headed out the door. I walked carefully down the stairs trying not to trip. My brothers grabbed one of my arms each. We walked arms locked outside when Jase had to make his comment.

"Bells, are those shoes safe to wear? You kind of are a klutz if you seem to forget. Did you hit your head so hard falling, that you lost your memory of that little detail?" joked Jase, poking fun at my lack of balance. I glared at him. He laughed while Jazz softly chuckled.

"If you two must know Mother is forcing me to wear these death traps. I told her it was a bad idea but she didn't care." I snarled at my two annoying brothers who just kept on laughing somehow finding it funny. _We'll see if they find it funny when I cause them to trip too. Who'll be laughing then?_ I thought before adding, _everyone but the three of us._

Time had passed on the ride to the party. We finally got out of the transport after fifteen minutes of riding the streets of Chicago. Jase and Jasper locked their arms with mine again keeping me steady. The transport had pulled up to a large ballroom. We went in and saw all the wooden floors, the stage with a white backdrop behind a microphone, obviously there for the orchestra. The windows were rounded at the top and had wooden bars crossing in the middle. These were everywhere around the room. Grand chandeliers were hanging from the ceilings. Tables were scattered around but there was enough space left on the actual dance floor so people could dance the night away.

Jase and Jasper led me over to a table while our parents went dancing. I looked around, trying to find familiar faces that I may have known before leaving Chicago. Recognition did not hit me when glancing at anyone in this room. That was disappointing. Jason, Jazz, and I talked for about twenty minutes. That's when I saw two ladies coming our way; one was slim, blonde and had blue eyes, while the other had a dark red hair and brown eyes. They looked at Jason and Jazz.

"Would you two like to come and dance with us?" asked the blonde. Jase and Jasper looked at me for the okay. I nodded telling them I'd be fine. They got up and took the two ladies arms. I sat at the table alone, not really enjoying myself. I stared at my brothers and the girls they were dancing with and watched them move to the beat of the music.

"Do you mind if I sat with you?" asked a velvety voice. I tore my eyesight from the dance floor to find a young man about my age talking to me. His hair was a messy bronze color. His cheekbones were set just right. The eyes of this man were a shade of perfect green emeralds both sparkling like jewels. His skin was an ivory color like mine was. He looked like some Greek God. He was an Adonis like teenager. He couldn't have been that much younger or older than me if we weren't the same age. The clothes he was wearing was a suit like my brothers had been wearing, but it seemed to make him look better than they did. Don't get me wrong. My brothers are very sought after by girls. I noticed that when I came in and they both looked handsome in their individual suits but this man seemed to pull it off better. The man's lips formed a crooked smile that sent my heart into a frenzy. Unable to speak, I nodded. He took the seat next to me and looked at with his sparkling eyes. "My name is Edward Masen." stated the man, his friendly gaze on me. I nodded and made the decision to introduce myself to this gorgeous stranger.

"My name is Isabella Swan." I replied. Realization dawned on him as I finished my introduction. He obviously knew of either my parents or my brothers.

"You are Jasper's and Jason's younger sister, aren't you?" asked Edward. I nodded.

"How do you know my brothers?" I questioned.

"They have been my best friends for a while. We moved here a few years ago. Jason and Jasper had been nice enough to introduce themselves to me when I first go here. My father is a lawyer and he met your father and they became good friends. Your father and mine decided that Jason, Jasper, and I should meet. They introduced us and we've been friends ever since. They were both very excited to hear you were coming home." explained Edward. I smiled both glad that my brothers made more friends, especially one that seemed to be a perfect gentleman, and glad that I was missed at home. He looked at me and seemed to be a bit dazed. _Dazed_, I asked myself silently. I didn't quite understand why he was staring at me like that. I was thoroughly confused. "You have a beautiful smile." complimented Edward. I flushed a dark shade of crimson red.

"Thank you. Your smile isn't so bad either." I complimented, through my blush which increased due to the fact that I was basically telling him I loved his smile. His crooked smile took its place again.

"Thank you." We stopped talking for a minute and complimenting each other. My blush finally faded but came flushing back when I caught Edward still staring at me. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" asked Edward. I stared at him shocked. I then remembered the death traps on my feet. I'd surely fall or step on Edward's feet a million times. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't dance." I explained. "I'm a bit of a klutz." Edward still looked at me with his crooked smile.

"It's all in the leading." Edward replied getting up from the chair to stand in front of me with his hand extended toward me. I hesitantly took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

"If I step on your feet, remember you asked for it." I warned. Edward chuckled.

"I think I'll be ok, Bella." he responded. I noticed the name he called me, 'Bella'. I liked the sound of that.

"'Bella'?" I repeated, questioningly. Edward looked at me confused. "You called me 'Bella'." I explained. Realization again dawned across his perfect features.

"Yes, I thought it fit you. Your name is Isabella." stated Edward. _It fit me?_

"It fit me?" I repeated.

"Yes, 'Bella' means beautiful in Italian." explained Edward with a smile. I looked at him shocked. He thought I was beautiful? Before I could talk, Edward came up with his own questions. "Bella, if you do not mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. My birthday's on September thirteenth. How old are you, Eddie?" I asked with a teasing edge on his name. Edward rolled his eyes while we were dancing.

"Alright first off, please just call me Edward. I do not really enjoy being called Eddie. Jason calls me that every day just to drive me crazy. I am also sixteen. My birthday is on June 20th." responded Edward. I laughed when he told me about Jason calling him Eddie even if he didn't like it.

"Well you are not the only one who has tried to get him to refrain from using stupid, idiotic nicknames that you don't really like. He calls me Bellsy all the time no matter how many times I've told him to stop calling me that. At least Jazz just calls me Bells." I added.

"What about your parents? What do your parents call you?" asked Edward, seeming somehow interested in what I have to say.

"My dad occasionally calls me Bells but mainly my parents call me Isabella. You are the only one to ever call me or even think about calling me Bella." I replied.

"I'm glad. I like being the only one to call you that. Unless, of course, you don't want me to." responded Edward. I shook my head fast. I did like him calling me that and him being the only one made it special.

"I do want you to call me Bella. I think it's better than both Bells and Isabella." I responded.

"Then you will always be Bella to me from here on out." concluded Edward, staring into my eyes and smiling his crooked smile. We were both silent while dancing for a minute just gazing into the eyes of the other. His eyes really did sparkle. They were brighter than all the stars and street lights I had seen tonight. "See we've been dancing for a while now and you have not once stepped on my feet or fallen over." pointed out Edward.

"I guess not. Maybe you were right. Maybe it is all in the leading or maybe my feet decided to actually be kind to both of us." I replied. He chuckled. I could hear him chuckle all night.

"Bella, when your brothers told me about you they said you and I had a lot in common. Do you mind me asking you a few questions about your favorites?" asked Edward. I nodded.

"Ask me whatever you want, Mr. Masen."

"What's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day. I am quite partial to green today." I responded, not wanting to answer why. Edward smiled at my cooperation.

"What's your favorite song?" questioned Edward.

"'Clair de Lune'. Can I ask you a question?"

"Do what you wish, Bella."

"What do you like to do? What do you want to do after school ends for you?" I asked him, needing some type of hidden information about him.

"I like reading but mostly playing the piano. I learned how to play when I was about six years old." started Edward but I wanted to take a guess as to what he is going to do.

"So you want to be a composer, then?" I guessed. He paused for a minute.

"I might but I really want to go help fight in the war." he finished. I stopped in my tracks. He wanted to go to war! I know I didn't really know him but I couldn't think of someone as sweet as him could go off to war. The idea of him dying was not a pleasant thought. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked concerned but pretty sure he knew the reason.

"You want to go to war? Edward, you could get killed over there." I said a bit upset from the vision of seeing him motionless in my head.

"Bella, I want to do everything I can to help and besides Bella, it doesn't matter right now. I'm not legally allowed to join the army anyways. I'm not quite eighteen yet." he explained.

"Edward, I know I don't really know you but just the thought of someone as sweet and kind as you, dying on that field is upsetting." I responded.

"Bella, I'm not going right now. Save that feeling for later." I looked at him confused. Was he still talking about him or someone else? He looked like he was about to explain when Jason and Jasper came up to us.

"Hey Edward can Jason and I have a word with you? Sorry Bells." asked Jasper politely. Edward nodded and walked off with my brothers but not before giving me a look that had 'I'm sorry' written all over it. I went and sat down at the table I had occupied with Edward before he asked me to dance. I already have feelings for this guy I barely knew and it kind of scared me. I meet this man and in about an hour I develop feelings that I probably shouldn't have yet. I shook my head and waited for my brothers and Edward to come back.

After fifteen minutes passed, Edward came back, alone. His eyes were sad until they met mine. His green met my brown and brightened up. He held out his hand for me to take. I gently placed my hand in his and got up off the chair. I stumbled for a minute and started to fall. I was prepared for the fall knowing that Jason and Jasper weren't around to catch me until I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist keeping me balanced.

"Bella, your brothers want to take you home. They need to talk to you about something at your house. I just wanted to say goodnight and goodbye." I nodded. He kept my hand in his and brought my hand to his lips to place a kiss on my hand like a gentleman. "I had a fantastic time with you, Bella. You made this dance just that much more bearable. Goodnight. I hope you have sweet dreams, Bella." said Edward, kissing my hand one last time.

"Thank you and goodnight to you as well, Edward." I replied starting to walk away when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" yelled Edward, not quite so loud everyone could hear him but loud enough that I could hear him myself. "You really do look beautiful tonight, Bella. I just wanted you to know that." complimented Edward. Crimson red fell upon my cheeks as I left the room, still thinking about his compliment.

I met up with Jason and Jasper and got into our transport. The ride was silent. Whatever Jase and Jazz had to tell me, they were not looking forward to telling me about. The silence though gave me time to think over tonight's events. Every time I thought of the grand ballroom, all I could think of were the emerald green eyes and their owner. Edward's face, his musical voice wouldn't leave my mind. I think he just became a permanent resident and I don't think that is a good thing.

We arrived home and got out silently and walked slowly into the house. I knew whatever was going to be said was something that I would rather not hear. Something is going on. Edward was sad, upset. He probably knew and that is what Jazz and Jase wanted to talk to him about. Edward was definitely in on it. I just wonder if our parents happen to know about it.

"Don't you two think we should wait until Mother and Father get home to start talking?" I asked wanting to stall whatever could end up upsetting me in a fairly good mood. My brothers shook their heads, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"They already know what we are about to tell you. They actually suggested we come find you and tell you. I'm sorry, Bells, that it couldn't wait." said Jasper. I nodded, understanding.

"It's alright. Let me hear it. What do you two have to tell me?" I asked. My brothers glanced at each other before turning their attention toward me.

"You have heard about the War while you were at school, right?" asked Jase. I feared this subject. I could already sense the bad news coming. My stomach became uneasy. I nodded.

"Well since we're eighteen and over, Bells, we are qualified to go help out in the war. As you know from our letters we signed the papers and everything and all we had to do was wait for someone to tell us we're going to Europe to help." Jazz continued. I waited for the words, the words that would crush me, crush what we had. "Bells, we got the telegram yesterday asking Jase and me to pack our bags and report for duty. Bells, we've been asked to join the war." Jasper finished. My eyes welled up in tears. _I knew this was coming. I knew this was coming. I knew this was coming,_ my mind kept repeating to myself. Salt water tears fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I wanted to ask when they had to go but I couldn't quite get the words out between my sobs. I was now more scared than ever.

"How much time do you guys have?" I asked them through sobs. Jasper's eyes and Jase's eyes filled with tears too but able to keep them from rolling off their cheeks.

"Three days." answered Jase with tears in his eyes. His voice broke at the end of the sentence. Jasper and Jason tried to pull me into an embrace but I couldn't look at them right now. I was too upset. I wished they never would have enlisted in the army. I ran up the stairs, without falling surprisingly, and into my room. I ran over to my bed, pressing my face into the pillow so no one could see my tears. My brothers, they were everything to me. Why did it have to happen now when I just got them back? This is horrible because I can't do anything to help. This news is terrible most of all because the next three days could be the last days I will ever see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

******AN: Sorry if I kept you all waiting. But I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy and if you like it, Review! Sorry if you've read this already nothing is different in the story itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does though!**

**Chapter Two**

I awoke the next morning with dried tears on my face. The sun beamed light through my white draped window. Light hit every object in my room from my shelves next to my bed to the door across from it. I laid in my bed going over the events of last night. As I thought back, tears welled up in my eyes. Soon, I would lose my brothers to the army. They would leave and might not ever come back. I cried a few more open tears before hearing my mother knock and stick her head in.

"Breakfast is ready, Isabella." called my mother from the door. I nodded and got dressed. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room to see everyone at the table, including my two brothers. My father and mother sat at each end of the wooden table while my brothers sat on the right side. I sat in my chair on the left side of the table, directly across from Jasper. My brothers had looked at me with sad eyes all throughout dinner but I still refused to look at them. It would only cause more pain for when they leave.

Breakfast was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of forks scraping across the plates. No one said a word. No one wanted cause an upset or an outburst of anger, mostly from me. As soon as I was done, I went to the door and grabbed my jacket before beginning to make my way out the door. My father came up behind me and called my name before I left out the door.

"Bells?" I stopped and turned toward him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just getting some air. I need to get out of the house for a bit." I answered.

"Do you want me to call one of your brothers over here so they can come with you?" he asked, worried about me going out alone.

"No. I need some time alone. I need some time away from them." I replied. He sighed.

"You can't be mad at them forever, Bells." said my father.

"I know. I just need some time to think things over on my own for a bit." I responded. My father nodded.

"Be back in two hours or I'm going to search for you." ordered Father, very serious. I nodded.

"That's all the time I need." I added before leaving in the house.

I walked for about ten minutes before coming across a bench near a small lake. I sat there for a few minutes trying to gather my thoughts. It was rude to avoid my brothers like this but I could not look at them without thinking about the fact that they could die out there. Jazz was the only person that I really confided in. He understood me better than everyone, even better than Jason. Then Jason was my older brother that I loved dearly, my sweet, goofy, strange brother that protected me better than anyone. Jasper was more laid back than Jason was when it came to protecting me from potential suitors but that was only because Jason worried enough for both him and Father. No one worried about me more than Jase and I loved him for it. I wondered what would happen after they left. I would be all alone. I can't really relate to my parents and I never related that well with anyone else my age. Who would I have here to talk to after my brothers were gone? The answer was clear: no one.

"Bella?" asked an already too familiar voice. I turned around to see Edward looking a bit worried. He walked with unbelievable grace toward me. I got up from my place on the bench and met Edward half way to the exit, right next to the long wooden dock. The worried expression did not leave Edward's face as we moved closer to each other. "Thank goodness you're ok. Everyone has been worried about you. We've been looking all over for you." I sighed. My father didn't even last ten minutes without worrying about me.

"I told them I'd be back in two hours." I replied, exasperated. It's been a long day. I really needed time to myself. Edward looked at me like I was some clueless girl, not knowing anything. I am a lot of things but clueless is not one of them.

"Bella, you've been gone for three hours." he explained slowly. He watched as comprehension took place on my features. Had I really been gone that long? It wasn't my intention that's for sure.

"Are you serious?" I asked but saw no glimmer of amusement visible on his handsome face. "I honestly didn't know that I was out that late. I thought I was only gone for twenty minutes. I didn't think I was even close to my two hours. I guess my walking took longer than I had originally thought. Did I really worry that many people?" I asked. Edward nodded, his beautiful emerald eyes not leaving mine.

"Yes, you did. Your brothers and parents were worried sick about you. You are lucky your father held off from calling in his boys to come find you otherwise you'd have policemen on your tail and everyone would be looking for you. I hear you don't seem to like attention too much." Edward responded. He was right. I loathed getting too much attention. It was one of my least favorite things. It had always bothered me when I got more attention then I'd liked. How in the world did he know that? I never told him.

"How did you know that?" I asked Edward, trying to find the answer to my thought.

"Your brothers told me when I had asked why your father hadn't called the other policemen in to help. He said he didn't want to upset you in case you were only missing because you lost track of time." There was a slight pause. "If you don't might mind me asking, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"You don't have to ask permission to ask questions, Edward." I stated, somehow knowing he would continue to do so regardless. I sighed after a moment of silence. "I came here to think. I needed some time to get used to the idea that my brothers are going off to war." I paused looking at him, seeing the same sad face I had seen last night. But the thing is, it wasn't all sadness like I had thought last night, it was empathy. He knew. "You knew that my brothers were going off to war, didn't you?" I asked. He hesitated before nodding slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a bit upset. We shared things last night and yet he neglected to tell me that his best friends, my brothers, were going off to war.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I wanted to. I was about to but your brothers made a point when they told me it was their job to tell you, not mine. It wouldn't have been right to hear it from me and it would have hurt more because they didn't tell you. When I had said what I said about saving the worry and pain for later, I thought you knew. I thought your brothers would have told you before the party. I'm sorry." he explained, seeming a bit worried about my reaction. I couldn't be mad at him. He did make a point. It wasn't Edward's job to tell me. It was Jasper's and Jason's and it would definitely have hurt more coming from someone other than them. That would have felt like betrayal, not feeling the need to tell me would have made it harder to handle. I nodded.

"It's alright. I understand now. I was just a bit upset at everything. I do feel better now that I've had the time to breathe." I responded. Edward looked at me glad, no longer worried about my well being.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I don't want you to be upset. Can I offer some advice about your brothers?" I nodded, greeting his advice with much enthusiasm. I needed the advice. Advice could really help my brothers problem. "I suggest you talk to your brothers and try and support their decision. I know it's hard but sometimes all someone needs is support. You may not like the decision but they need you backing them up right now. Spend all your time with them. Make the most out of these next three days. Just let them know you are going to let them go. It'll be easier on you all and it will make them stronger, knowing they have something to fight for. They need to know you are going to be there when they come home." advised Edward. Things he had mentioned made some sense. It would be hard to let them go but at least they'd know they have something to come home to. The seed of doubt though remained, ruining any chance of supporting the two new members of the army.

"What if they don't come home, Edward? I'll have no one to talk to. My mother and I can talk but she doesn't relate to me the way Jase and Jazz do. My father and I don't really talk so I can't talk to him about the same things I talked to my brothers about. I will have absolutely no one here. I'll be all alone." I said looking down. I knew I was being selfish but I couldn't really think of anything but what would happen without them here.

"Bella?" said Edward, grabbing my attention. I turned my face to his, brown meeting green for the second time today. "You will never be alone. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there. I will always be there for you, no matter what. You can count on me, Bella." I stared into his eyes, seeking some kind of deceit but failing to find a shard of cutting deceit that would be ready to make deeper holes in my heart. All that was there was pure sincerity and something more I couldn't quite identify. I stared in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked, doubtful of his words. He nodded. My lips curved into the first smile I had since the dance last night. A beautiful crooked smile came across his face making him look even more like a Greek God than he had when he was just being genuinely considerate for me and my well being. "Thank you, Edward. You sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." he said with a slight smirk in his expression. He paused. "Would you like me to walk you home, Bella?" Edward asked. I did, so badly. But I could not bring myself to say yes if that wasn't what he wanted. I would not force him to do something he didn't want to do.

"You don't have to. Don't feel obligated to walk me home because you found me. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." I told him, knowing there was no reason for him to walk me home anymore.

I began to walk out and tripped, closed my eyes, and waited for the pain but I felt a spark suddenly shoot up my body, not the bad kind but the strangely good kind, instead. I looked down to see an arm around my waist, Edward's arm. It's strange that even when I tripped the last time and he caught me but I didn't feel it and then suddenly when he catches me again I feel the shock. My heart stopped with the contact. I blushed uncontrollably at my clumsiness. I seem to really like embarrassing myself in front of Edward. He helped steady me and then let go of my waist. The minute he let go I missed the contact. He has no idea what he does to me. I kept my eyes on Edward, looking at every single feature on his perfect face.

"I do not want to walk you home because I feel I have to or I feel obligated to walk you home. I just want to make sure you get there safely and because I like talking to you. I feel like I can talk to you about anything." said Edward, putting out his arm for me to take. I reluctantly took his arm and started walking with him. We walked in silence for about five minutes until we came close to my home, three blocks away for our location. I looked at Edward, stopping us from moving forward more.

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way about you. I feel like I can trust you and tell you anything too. I also wanted to tell you thank you for walking me home." I said, needing to tell him before we separate. Edward smiled his crooked smile again.

"Anytime, Bella, really." I smiled wondering why a gorgeous guy like him seemed to care about me. We walked silently and came up to my home and walked inside. The house seemed empty, quiet, uninhabited, that was at least what I thought before I went into the dining room. There sitting at the table was my mother and my brother Jasper, both oblivious to our entrance. Edward cleared his throat, bringing attention to us. Jazz and my mother looked over and saw me and got up quickly and gracefully. My mother came and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Isabella! Thank goodness! Are you alright?" asked my mother, frantic and worried as always. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Edward found me before anything could happen. I honestly didn't know what time it was. I'm so sorry." I replied, apologizing in the end for my lack of presence on time.

"It's alright, sweetheart. At least you're okay." reassured Mother before pulling away from me and turning her gaze in Edward's direction. "Thank you, Edward for bringing my daughter home."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Swan." My mother smiles. Jasper then comes over and grabs into a strong hug.

"Bells! You don't know how much you scared us." I let out a small breath and sank into his hug. "Bells, I am so sorry. I wish we could stay. I really do, Bells. I love you." whispered Jasper into my ear.

"I know. I love you too, Jazz. I'm sorry I scared you." I replied, glad to be able to see him without the complete pain and the reminder that I could lose him. Jazz looked up from my shoulder and looked at Edward.

"Thank you, Edward. I was so worried about her. Thank you for bring her home and finding her." I looked behind me and saw Edward nod. A creaking sound was suddenly brought to everyone's attention. In the time span of three minutes my brother Jason and my father Charlie both came into the room, not noticing mine or Edward's presence.

"Jasper, Jason, I need you two to start calling the station and ask them to send some officers out to help us find your sister." ordered Father with a clearly worried face on his face. Jasper smiles, enjoying their ignorance to my attendance.

"That is not necessary, Father. Bells is right here in the room if you took the time to look at your surroundings." stated Jasper. My father and Jason finally noticed my presence next to Edward. Jason took me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bellsy, don't you ever to do that to me again. I'm sorry, Bellsy, for everything. I love you." Jason whispered in my ear. I felt a bit of oxygen deprivation.

"Jase... can't…breathe…" I let out. Jason loosened his grip and hugged me one last time before my father embraced strongly. He held me tightly and was silent until he started telling of the new rules for my leaving the house.

"You are not allowed to leave the house without an escort anymore, young lady. I will not let this happen again. You really worried us all. Your brothers will escort you for the next few days, while they're still here. After they leave, your mother and I will escort you around." determined Father.

"What if you both are busy? What if I needed to go out while you two were too busy to escort me? Who would come with me then? Honestly I only forgot this one time. It will never happen again, I promise." I said.

"Yes but I would feel much better if you were being escorted by someone rather than going out by yourself when you could get hurt or worse. If your mother and I are busy we'll find someone else to escort you." replied Father to my statement and questions.

"I will escort her if she wouldn't mind my company." offered a male voice I had grown to love. The velvet soothing the words making the words fit together with no crack in his perfect voice. I was shocked. Edward was offering to escort me. I still don't get this man, this perfect gentleman with his perfect gentlemanly charm and his perfect looks, specifically his perfect green eyes.

"That would be a great idea if you do not mind. I wouldn't want to force you into accompanying her." My father responded. I remained silent, unable to protest at the idea of Edward escorting me. Edward kept his eyes on me, trying to see my reaction.

"Bella, would you like me to escort you? I will be there anytime you want me." asked my father. I nodded, not able to keep my stubbornness due to the hope in his eyes and the need to be by his side. The room was silent for a minute.

"You boys better get over to Edward's so you can eat and talk." suggested Father. The boys nodded but my mother had a suspicious looking smile on her face.

"Edward, would you boys mind taking Isabella with you? I just forgot that Charlie and I were going to eat alone tonight. We thought maybe Isabella would like to meet your parents if that is alright with you." asked Mother. Edward nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I was about to suggest the same thing. Bella, would you like to come with us?" he asked. I nodded, still unable to say anything, still thinking about his offer to always escort me and his promise to always be there for me. Was that the reason he offered or was there some other reason behind it that I haven't quite figured out? I will though enjoy trying to uncover the mystery that is Edward Masen.

Time went by during the walk to the Masens' place. The walk was silent, no one had said a word since then but Edward walked by me, sending electricity through me. Jason and Jasper kept glancing back at each other, seeing the small distance between me and Edward, the small gap between us. We finally stopped and I took a glance at my surroundings and saw a huge brick mansion. The home of the Masens seemed to be two stories. Vines grew on the side of the house. There was a small garden right in front of the windows. It was full of vegetable plants and gorgeous roses, carnations, tulips, and perfect orchids and beautiful daisies. The walk to the door was at least ten feet of concrete. The house was absolutely beautiful.

The four of us walked to the front of the house together. My foot caught on a slightly lifted part of the sidewalk. I waited for my brothers to grab me and save me but Edward placed his arm around my waist, steadying me. I looked into his eyes with a thankful expression. His perfect smile was on his face before letting go and moving into the house. I followed but not before glancing at my brothers from the corner of my eye. Jasper looked slightly shocked while Jason was dumbfounded, in complete awe of Edward's actions. He must not do this often.

I walked into the house to see a beautiful foyer and an exquisite dining room across from the front door. The foyer was filled with paintings, wooden floors, and a glass table. Edward stood in the door waiting for all of us to come into his amazing home. I walked in, still in awe of the beauty of this home. Jason and Jasper followed, clearly not surprised by the Masens' home. They must have been here before.

"Edward, dear, is that you?" asked a woman, who had come in when she had heard Jason shut the door behind him. This woman was beautiful. She had light brown hair, much lighter than my brown locks. Her face was sweet, kind, and welcoming. There was a vibe from her that sprung out at me reminding me of my mother. This woman had to be Edward's mother. It had been most obvious because of the jewel eyes that took place in her radiant features. They were the same familiar green eyes I had grown accustomed to staring into when her son would catch me and prevent me from a self inflicting injury. The woman looked at my brothers with a simple yet strikingly beautiful. Her eyes move from my brothers to me. Her smile remained the same while her eyes became curious. "Who might this young lady be?" asked Edward's mother.

"This is Isabella. She is mine and Jason's little sister." introduced Jasper. Edward's mother's eyes seemed to become soft, no longer curious, but also calculating looking between me and Edward. We were still standing rather close to one another. Edward glances at me noticing the lack of introducing his mother to me.

"Bella, this is my mother Elizabeth Masen." said Edward, looking at his mother with a loving smile. I smiled. He really seemed to love his mother and that was always a good sign.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen." I replied politely with a smile of my own on my face. Edward's mother smiled at me with happiness and anticipation? Anticipation for what? I contemplated the question in my head but never got an answer. This would be frustrating.

"Please call me Elizabeth, Bella." replied Elizabeth, using the name Edward had created for me. It was fine by me for her to use it. After all, her son was the one to call me it first. "Edward, honey, can you come here?" asked Elizabeth. I was confused, Edward was here. A man with bronze hair and brown eyes came in and looked at Elizabeth lovingly. There was no doubt. He was for sure Edward's father. He glanced over at all of us until his eyes stopped on me.

"And who is this beautiful and charming lady?" asked Edward's father, giving the same smile Elizabeth gave me, open and kind.

"This is Charlie's and Renee's daughter Isabella. She is Jason's and Jasper's sister, Edward." replied Elizabeth. I gave a confused look to Edward at his father's name.

"Bella, this is my father Edward Sr. Masen." responded Edward, clearing up all my questions and any misunderstandings. I nodded.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Masen" I greeted. He nodded with a smile.

"Likewise to you Miss Bella." replied Edward's father still with a smile on his face.

Dinner with the Masens passed. I had learned quite a lot about them from just that single dinner. I learned that Edward's father, Edward Sr., is a lawyer. All the rich and powerful people in Chicago and such cities hire him to represent them. He is a fantastic lawyer and had only lost on a few different occasions. He enjoyed reading a lot. It was one of the past times I had shared feelings with both of Edward's parents. Elizabeth had loved reading too. _Pride and Prejudice_ was one of her favorites as well as one of my personal favorites, _Wuthering Heights. _Both were fantastic stories and that was actually one of the things we had discussed at dinner. Cathy's selfishness and Heathcliff's bad side were both things that had been the topic of discussion. Edward hadn't liked the book but joined in on our conversation and so had Jasper, leaving Jason to roll his eyes at our comparisons on tastes in both that one book and all the others we had discussed that night.

I had learned that Elizabeth had loved to paint. She had painted every single painting that had existed in the household which was impressive. Each painting had a style and had a seemingly perfect outlook and bright, flowing colors. She loved to paint the sceneries from her studio next to Edward Sr.'s study. The sunset was one of her favorite things to paint and she got the perfect view of it from her large window in the studio. Their family was close and I loved that. It reminded me of what my family had. We all were close and Edward seemed to love his parents as much as we loved ours.

The next day passed. Jason, Jazz, Edward, and I had spent our time out by the lake. Jase had picked me up and threw me into the lake. I came home drenched. Mother was a bit furious at me for dirtying perfectly nice clothes and her floor. We had eaten dinner together in a nice café earlier in the city. I had cut my hand on some glass I accidently broke in the café. We went into the hospital to get some stitches where we met the new doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He seemed like a nice enough man. He was pale white with blonde hair and golden eyes. But there was something strange about him and some part that told me to run but trust in Dr. Cullen kept me from doing so. When we had gotten home, Jasper and Jason had shooed me away so they could talk to Edward about something privately. I never did quite figure out what that something was and that is bugging me.

Today was to be the hardest day since my leaving for finishing school. Jason and Jazz would leave today; leave me here alone, the only Swan child in Chicago. I would cry. I knew that. There was no second guessing that idea. I knew my heart would break today. The tears I had held back from coming since the night I had run off on my own. I really had lost my individual freedom, to walk outside without an escort. No time away would help with the pain. I didn't know what would.

Jason and Jazz stared at me in their new army uniforms. They looked amazing of course. I just wish that they didn't have to leave. Jason grabbed me into the tightest hug he could possibly give me without crushing my bones or cutting off my air supply. My eyes couldn't take it anymore. Salt water poured down from my eyes into his shirt as I leaned on his shoulder, no longer staying strong.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bellsy. Promise me you'll write to me?" said Jason with tears in his own eyes. I nodded, still not letting go of him. Jason let go of me and passed me off to Jasper. I cried into Jazz's shoulder for five minutes while he apologized for leaving and comforted me.

"Bells, I am so sorry. I love you and I'm going to miss you so much, Bells. Write to me?" said Jasper, trying to be the strong one. I nod and cry a bit more before finally letting go of him.

"You will come home won't you?" I asked worried and frightened. Jasper took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bells, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Jason and I will be home soon. We'll be fine. We'll take good care of each other. I promise." responded Jasper to my scared expression.

"Promise?" I repeated.

"I promise." replied Jasper hugging me one last time. Jasper and Jason headed out the door but not before stealing glances back at me. I ran to my room and sprang fresh new tears. I would miss them and hope and pray that they would come home to me. I needed both of them. After a few hours of crying, I had heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and answered it to find Edward standing there.

"Jasper and Jason told me you would need someone. I thought I would lend a hand." said Edward before I lost control of my emotions and ran into the arms of Edward Masen crying heavily on his shoulder, needing someone to be there and hoping that Edward would be that someone. I half expected him to shove me away but all he did was bring me closer. Being in his company just made the pain that much easier for me to live with for the next few days. Right now all I needed was Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to those of you who reviewed and stuck with this story. I'm trying to update as often as I can while working on two stories so...Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Review if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does however.**

**Chapter Three**

Time had passed since my brothers had left Chicago. The house was dead silent without my brothers around. I had grown used to the silence now. My brothers had now been gone for two weeks. Any day now a letter would arrive from them. I waited anxiously for the first letter of hopefully many to come. Life in Illinois just hasn't been the same since they left. My parents talk a bit less than they used to. Father incessantly worries over me, even more than he used to. I believe that he's worried about losing all three of us. Mother seems to do some of the same and I never thought I'd say this but I miss her raising her voice. My brothers' attitudes and need for fights, playful or otherwise, helped provoke her scolding. Nothing really good has come out of my brothers leaving, well with the exception of one thing, Edward.

Edward Masen and I had grown a bit closer in the last few weeks. The first week I had all but cried everyday but that didn't stop the appearance of Edward. He seemed to always be there like he had promised. Every single day that I had cried, Edward had made his way over to my home to check on me. The tears fell and there he was, already holding me, not bothered by my salty tears that fell on his shirt. The next week I had been out more, really seeing the outside of my home with yet again Edward by my side. He never left me to be alone which was perfectly fine to me. He sure had a way of soothing me during my cries. The week I'd finally gotten out, he'd talked to me frequently about everything. Edward had always been there helping me every step of the way during my sadness and worries. I honestly don't know what would have happened had Edward not been there. I'd probably still be wallowing in that silent place called my room. Things had really started to change after the dreadful departure of my dear brothers. Edward though had made me feel better. He really did know how to make me feel better and that made being with him even more eventful. He had taken me to some restaurants in the area so I could eat, even brought me over to his home one day. His mother and father had been very sweet to me and very understanding.

Today Edward and I were going back to his place. His father was not going to be home and his mother was painting while we were there. Edward wanted to show me some more of his home, mainly the garden which like Elizabeth's studio had been very treasured by his mother. She had a beautiful set of flowers in the front but according to Edward, that wasn't even close to how beautiful the real garden had looked. Elizabeth had tended to the garden daily and loved everything in that garden. She adored gardening as much as she did painting. I loved her passion in all that she does. It was what made her even more amazing. We came up to the now familiar house and walked in. Elizabeth had just come in from the back as we had entered.

"Hello, Bella. How are you on this gorgeous day?" she asked in a very bright mood. She was smiling her radiant smile as always and I couldn't help but smile back. It was like her smiles were contagious.

"I am doing alright." I answered back. Her smile still remained on her face. Her eyes, like the first time we had met, were focused a bit on the space between Edward and I. She noticed the closer proximity we kept every time we came. It seemed as though we started standing, sitting, and walking, closer than we had before. I think it was because we were becoming more acquainted with each other and it was becoming easier to be so close that we closed the gap a bit every time. It could have something to do with my feelings for him but that's a whole other story.

"Have you gotten letters from your brothers yet?" questioned Elizabeth looking at me sweetly. I shook my head. _I wish,_ I thought to myself. It would make me feel even better than I already was due to her son's presence.

"I haven't but hope they send them soon. I miss them. It hasn't been the same without them." I responded. Elizabeth's smile grew a bit for some reason as Edward placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him with a grateful look and sent him a smile. I turned my gaze back on Elizabeth.

"Well I'm sure they will send you letters soon. They are very sweet boys and are not likely going to forget to send you letters. They were going to miss you as much as you were going to miss them. I wouldn't be surprised if you got them today. I just have this good feeling about today." replied Elizabeth before bidding a farewell and adjourning to her beautiful studio of artistic creation. I look at Edward.

"Would you like to take a look at my mother's garden with me?" he asked politely, as always. I nodded. He offered me his arm as we walked out of the house and into the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

It was absolutely stunning. The grass was pure green, the greenest it could possibly be. The flowers were everywhere. Like the front of the house, the garden contained varieties of flowers. They all had varieties of colors as well which seemed to paint the ground with multitudes of vibrant colors. I saw lots of purple, blue, red, yellow, and pink. It was like all the colors of the rainbow were there in this garden full of beauty. Edward had been right. The front had not held nearly as much attraction as this one seemed to. That little garden was definitely inferior to this sheer magnificence of a garden. In the middle of the yard there was a marble bench that was surrounded by the flowers. A path was there as well, starting from the steps of the enormous porch attached to the back of the house and circling around the garden. White arches covered in vines and roses were set up over the path. Red rose bushes were next to the white, marble, stairs on both sides as we were coming down from the house. I stared in awe over the garden, so unique and filled with great splendor. I had never seen anything like it.

"It's so beautiful." I stated still in my state of amazement.

"It's my mother's favorite place at home, well other than her studio. Her art is important to her but so is her garden. She planted and grew the flowers herself. She works hard to keep all of them alive. She loves working out here. My father gave her free reign over what goes on here in the back. He can't resist giving her something she wants. He doesn't like denying her anything. Sometimes it's like she runs the house." said Edward, laughing a bit at the last part of the sentence. He had a loving a smile on his face once again providing evidence of his affections toward his marvelous parents. I smile and tear my gaze from the beauty that had left me stunned and in astonishment to Edward. He looks at me with caring eyes and his exquisite smile.

"So if this is one of you mother's favorite spots at home, where are your favorite places?" I asked curiously. He looked thoughtful for about a minute before regaining composure and coming up with an answer to satisfy my unending curiosity over him.

"I personally take pleasure in being near my piano. Something about stroking the ivory keys makes all my problems disappear. I get out emotions better that way. The music is really great for the soul, you know? In all honesty though, I also love this garden. It is so peaceful, so open. It is also ONE of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. My mother did a great job creating this garden. It truly is beautiful in every way possible." replied Edward answering the question thoroughly

"That is definitely so. It is a magnificent garden full of pure radiance. Your mother definitely has an artist's touch. She could see how well things would blend together like any artist realizes. It's terrific that she can do so. She is an amazing, artistic, woman. I admire her a lot." I responded back admitting my feelings for both the garden itself and its creator. I truly did admire his mother for her artistic ability but I also admired her for her strength, awareness in what is going on around her, and most of all, her love her adorable family. Edward looked at me a bit apologetically.

"Bella, I'm sorry about my mother back there for asking about the letters. Sometimes I wonder about my mother. She gets these feelings and the strangest thing is that sometimes her feelings are right. I will never quite understand how that is possible." I tear my gaze from his eyes and at the garden before me, worrying once again about the letter that I had yet to receive.

Waiting had never been one of my strongest virtues nor have I ever been able to prevent myself from worrying over my loved ones' well beings. This pestering torment of endless waiting and already frightened emotions haunt my days. The only thing that will help me cope is a letter telling of news from the hands of my dear brothers. I would seek some closure from this. The feeling would be strengthened by the words I desperately wish to hear: "The War is over". That would bring me great happiness and even more waiting for them to come home but even a little impatience I could handle if I could only see my brothers again.

I thought over the jubilation I would feel by having the boys home again. I would cry endless tears of joy that was for sure. The overwhelming feeling would take hold and in that time I could really spend time with my dearest brothers and Edward. Memories could be made that would never be forgotten. I could see them marrying some gorgeous women and having kids of their own. The thing that scared me was the fact that their ability to do so could be stripped faster than I could blink. Just the idea made me shudder. I would never like to have that ability taken from them especially when I now that deep down they both want to be married, to be in love with a woman. It may not matter as much to them to have children but they both desire love and that was something not easily found, something everyone dreams of. I only hope they would get the chance to find their love.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned my attention to Edward. He'd been noticing my silence and stared at the flowers. We'd both been sitting down on the very bottom steps, both silent, both in our own thoughts. I could tell he'd been thinking by the look in his eyes, his green calculating eyes. I finally decided to break the thoughtful silence.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. He drew himself out of his thoughts and looked at me. "Do you think she could be right? Do you think my brothers have sent letters to me and that they'll be here today?" I asked with unmasked hope in my eyes. Edward looked into my eyes and smiled a little smile. He nodded.

"I think they have already sent the letters. I have no doubt that Jason and Jasper would send letters at their first available moment. They love you and they don't want you worrying over them, especially when they're fine. I bet you'll find letters tonight." replied the youngest Masen with an optimistic smile. I do the same in response, hoping with all my might that he might be right. A sudden need to feel his arms around me came into my body. I walked closer to Edward. He opened his arms automatically in response to my moving closer. His arms closed around me in a strong grip. I sighed silently to myself, loving the smell of him and the feeling of his arms around my body. It was like we fit, like a puzzle. I fit in his arms just as his limbs fit around my body. I looked up slightly at Edward.

"Edward, thank you. Thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't even know where I would be without you. I will always be grateful to you for that." I said. His smile remained unmoved. Green eyes were sparkling brightly and were full of adoration and some emotion I still have yet to figure out.

"I did promise you I would always be there didn't I, Bella?" he asked with his crooked smile still unchanging. I nodded. "I don't break promises like that, Bella. I told you I would always be there and that's true. I would do that for you, anytime, any day, you name it and I'm yours." He's mine. I like the sound of that. I hugged him once more until I forced myself to pull away from him.

I then thought about something I hadn't thought about in a while, not since the night of the dance. I thought about not only my brothers out in the war but Edward out in that very field with them. I closed my eyes feeling intense pain. Edward being out there now would be even more unbearable, insufferable. In that time, I would really know what it is like to be alone. Edward was slowly becoming a strong part of me and just the thought sent shivers down my spine. The very idea of Edward unmoving, pale, and wounded made my blood run cold. I could not imagine a world without Edward in it, not anymore, not now that he's become such a huge part of my life. I will not lose him if I have anything to say about it.

"Edward, promise me that you will never go to war."I asked pleadingly. Edward looked hesitant and that was enough to send a worried feeling throughout my body. Paranoia spread quickly, speeding my heart up in fear, fear of losing him. "Please, Edward? I don't want to worry about you not coming home too. I could never think of you getting hurt out there. Edward, that would kill me. I can't lose you. You're…you're a big part of my life now. I need you to remain here. I know I sound selfish but you would hurt me more by going out there. I can't risk losing you too. My brothers are already putting their lives on the line and that's already gotten me more frightened than ever before, frightened over their possible deaths. Please, Edward? Just please? It would hurt too much to lose you and them." I begged on the brink of tears. Edward saw the almost tears and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Please don't leave me." I cried into his shoulder.

"I won't, Bella. I promise I will be here. I will not go to war. I will stay here if that's what you really want. I promise you. Everything's alright." soothed Edward while rubbing gentle clockwise circles on my back as I cry deeply into his shoulder.

After a minute of brief sobbing, I pulled away from him. I gazed into his gorgeous green eyes. Green swirls gazed back into mine. His green eyes were so dark, dark as the jade jewels. His gaze was very soft, welcoming, almost longing. _Longing, _I wondered. Why would his gaze be longing? What did he long for? The softness of his eyes made him more appealing as a man. They also looked troubled. He seemed he was deciding on what to do at the moment. I was in the same position. I wanted him to pull me in and kiss me senselessly. I knew that wasn't too appropriate, especially when we've only known each other for such a short time. I was mostly undecided of my feelings for him. Elizabeth then broke my thoughts off.

"Edward, dear, can I talk to you for a minute, sweetheart?" called Elizabeth from the back door of the house. Edward tore his eyes from mine and looked over to his mother.

"I am coming, Mother." he called back. He looked back at me and gave me a kiss on my hand before looking back at me. "I will be back, Bella. I need to speak to my mother." he said before starting to walk away. I couldn't let him do so though, not without doing something else first. It went against my better judgment but I couldn't stop myself from doing so.

"Edward!" I called out. He turned back to me, perplexed. Surprise was there on his very face. I ran over to him and placed a quick peck on his cheek before really thinking about it. I pulled away in embarrassment. My face turned beet red. Edward's face was frozen in upmost shock. He had not expected me to do something like this. His mother called one last time, drawing Edward out of his state of surprise. Edward then walked away without another word.

I sat on the marble bench in the middle of the garden. Thoughts raced through my mind. They always came back to the kiss I had given Edward. The moment my lips touched his delicate cheek, an electric spark of attraction passed through my body. I had the urge to kiss him again afterward but this time on his sweet lips. My mind though knew that it would be a bad idea. It could ruin everything, our friendship, everything we have together. I could not risk that. As I contemplated the moment I heard someone call my name and it wasn't Edward or any of his family.

"Bell?" asked a woman. I looked and saw a blonde beauty. Her hair was as golden as the sun. She had lips also as red as the roses in the very gardens. Her skin was as translucent as my own. She wore a beautiful blue dress. Her beauty was intimidating that was for sure. But something struck me about this woman. She seemed familiar in some way that I couldn't identify. I wondered how in the world she knew my name. In response to her call, I nodded.

"And who might I ask are you?" I responded. She looked at me shocked.

"It is me, Kristen. Kristen Collins?" replied Kristen. I stood shocked. Kristen was an old friend of mine. We had been best friends since we were small children. We had played together and teased each other. Jason and Jasper had loved her like their second little sister. I had always known that as a woman she would be beautiful but I never knew she would look this magnificent. Kristen and I haven't seen each other in a long time, not since I had gone to school to learn etiquette. Kristen smiled a gentle smile. "I am so happy to see you. You look absolutely amazing, beautiful and perfect in every single way." responded Kristen.

"You look pretty fantastic yourself I responded. You really do look amazing, Kristen." I complimented. Her smile widened and her pearly white teeth glistened in the sun. She made her way over to me and pulled me into a hug. We embraced each other for about a minute before breaking apart. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised by her appearance.

"I'm here to see Edward. I hadn't seen him in a while. I thought I would see how he and his family were doing. Our families are rather close now." she answered. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Edward brought me here to see his mother's garden. We've been spending a lot of time together." I replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you and Edward are close. Jason and Jasper are best friends with him. It only makes sense that their sister is best friends with him as well. I can see you all being close. I heard about your brothers. Have you heard anything from them since they left?" asked Kristen. I shook my head.

"No. I was hoping we'd get a letter today. Edward and his mother believe I'll get one today but I'm not so optimistic to believe so."

"So you and Edward are really close then, huh?" replied Kristen. I nodded.

"I don't know where I would be without him, Kristen. He's been there for me since the day Jase and Jazz left. I can't even imagine how I would be feeling right now without Edward there. He has been very kind and understanding while he's been with me and he's always thought of my well being and given me some comfort and entertainment. He's been absolutely terrific." I explained with a smile at the thought of Edward.

"At least someone has been there. It is very considerate of him. I've always loved that about Edward." There was a brief silence. "Bell, what do you think of Edward?" she asked abruptly with a suspicious look.

"I think he is sweet, kind, endearing, brave, and strong mentally. He's a great man. He's polite like a true gentleman, that's for sure." I replied confused as to why she asked a question like that. I looked at Kristen and as I told her what I thought of him, she grinned.

"You forgot smart and terribly, terribly handsome. Bell, how do you FEEL about Edward?" responded Kristen with her grin as wide as it could possibly be. I was both confused and worried, worried as to why she was looking at me this way.

"I like him. I think he's a great person. He's been very sweet to me and he's always been there for me." I answered still stumped.

"Bell, how much do you like him? On a scale of one to ten, ten being you are hopelessly in love with him and one being you don't like him, how much do you really like him?" she responded. My heart stopped for a single moment. She was trying to get me to admit feelings I don't know about yet? I don't know the answer, really I don't.

"I don't really know, Kris. I like him but I haven't quite established how much yet. I know that I like him too much for only knowing him two weeks though." I admitted quietly.

"Bell, it's never too early to love someone. My parents fell in love the moment they saw each other, love at first sight. Believe me, Bell; it's possible to love someone in one moment much less two weeks. You had even more time than my parents did to fall in love. Trust me, Bell. It's not hard to believe you love him." responded Kris.

"I never said I loved him, Kris." I pointed out. I still don't know how I felt.

"You didn't have to. The way you looked when you were talking about him, it was enough to believe so. You had a huge grin on your face just talking about him. There was also this sparkle in your eyes. It's the same way my mother looks when she's talking about my father. Honestly Bell, it isn't hard to see how you feel about him. You just don't see it right now. Bell, you and Edward would make a great couple." she countered excitedly. I swear she was close to jumping up and down and spinning all over the garden.

"Edward and I will never be a couple. He doesn't feel that way about me." I responded. I knew he didn't feel that way about me. He couldn't.

"How do you know that?" she asked disbelieving.

"He couldn't possibly feel the same way. He could do so much better than me. There are all those other beautiful women out there. Why would he choose someone like me when he could have someone like you?" I replied.

"Bell, you are absolutely ridiculous right now. You are beautiful and Edward would be very lucky to have someone like you as his wife. Besides, there is nothing between Edward and I. There is no chemistry, no spark. We have always been friends nothing more, nothing less. That's the way things shall always be for Edward and I. Bell, I am not going to ruin your chance with Edward. I doubt anyone will be able to do that. If anyone can love him and I mean love him unconditionally for who he is, it is you." said Kristen in a final tone, daring me to argue. "Bell, you are perfect for each other. Mark my words, Bell, you will admit you love each other by the end of this month." she declared. It was the fifth of August right now. The end of the month was sixteen days. There was no way she was going to be right even if she was correct about Edward's feelings about me.

"That's sixteen days from now. There's no way, Kris." I responded dismissing her bet.

"Oh yes there is. You just don't see it right now." replied Kris smirking. I was to argue when I saw Edward.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella." said Edward, not acknowledging Kristen's presence.

"It's fine, Edward. I understand." I said as I started getting lost in the pools of pure green. Kristen cleared her throat causing Edward and I to look at her.

"Hi, Edward." greeted Kristen with a smile. Edward nodded with a smile.

"Hi, Kristen. It is good to see you."

"Likewise." responded Kristen.

The three of us spent our time in Elizabeth Masen's garden. Kristen and I teased Edward slightly while he just ignored our quips and rolled his eyes. We eventually got out of the garden and on a hill. I made a comment to Edward and he retaliated by chasing me down hill. We rolled all the way down and started laughing. The rolling stopped and when that happened Edward had been on top of me. We gazed into each others eyes before Kristen came over interrupting our moment. Afterwards, Edward walked with me home. Kristen had gone home, saying she wanted give us more time alone. This caused me to blush, knowing exactly what she meant. Edward and I talked a bit more on the way home. We had just reached the steps when Edward looked back at me.

"Here we are again, Bella. It was a pleasure to spend time with you today." said Edward. I nodded with a smile.

"It was a lot of fun. I haven't had that much fun since my brothers left. Honestly Edward, you make me feel a lot better about this whole situation."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. I will always be here to help you, remember that." he responded. He took my hand in his and kissed it again. Hesitation crossed his gaze before a decision seemed eminent in his eyes. Edward leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before walking away, not glancing at my shocked face. I felt like I could fly with just that one kiss. I sighed watching him walk away gracefully. I went in and saw an envelope with my name on it. I knew that handwriting by heart. It was Jasper's handwriting. He had finally written me!

_Dear Bells,_

_How are you? I really wished we didn't have to leave home, leave you. Not much is going on over here in our base. Jason and I haven't seen much action. Hope that makes you feel better which knowing you, it doesn't. How are Mother and Father? I hope nothing has changed all that much. Sorry I didn't write a lot before but we really didn't have anything to write about. We really miss you, Bells. I promise we'll be home soon. You don't have to worry. I know you. I know you're very paranoid about this whole thing. Jase and I have been taking care of each other. I promise to take care of Jason. Anyway, what are you up to, Bells? Hope you're having a good time. Take care of yourself. Tell Edward I said hi. _

_With all my love,_

_Your brother, Jazz._

I stared at the letter for a few minutes before noticing another letter underneath it. The other letter was also addressed to me. It was in sloppy print. This was no doubt Jase's handwriting. My brother did not have the best handwriting that was for sure.

_Dear Bellsy,_

_Hi, Bellsy! I love you and miss you. Jazzy's being a pain in the butt right now. He won't do nothing. Also don't listen to him if he says I'm not being good. He's crazy! Bellsy, you better be taking care of yourself. I better not come home to find you in trouble. Please refrain from dating any guys if possible while I'm gone otherwise I can't threaten them and it's not right if I don't! I love you Bellsy!!! I wish I could be there with you. WRITE ME LATER, OKAY?! I'm kinda bored. We haven't done anything. Take care of yourself and Mother and Father. Also, Bellsy someone better be escorting you out of the house otherwise I'm gonna yell when I come home._

_Love,_

_JASE!!!_

_P.S: Bellsy, I swear I'm being good._

_P.S.S: I saw an angel today. She was absolutely beautiful. Tell you about her later when I find out more. Love you._

I smiled throughout the entire letter. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Jase's reassurances of his behavior. Jase did something. It's funny he thought Jasper would rat him out but Jazz didn't, Jase himself did. My brother's overprotective attitude was missed and in this very letter it was not absent. I knew I had to respond to letters so I began writing to my dearest brothers.

Dear Jazz,

I miss you so much. I wish you were here. Everything's been all right. A lot has changed since you guys left. Father is more protective than he used to be. I think it's due to worries of his own. You guys aren't around to protect me anymore and I think it scares him quite a bit. But I have been spending more time with Edward. He makes me feel better, Jazz. I don't know what I do without him. He and his family have been very kind to me. I saw Kristen today. We talked a bit. I didn't know that she knew Edward. She seems to think Edward and I will admit we love each other by the end of the month. Crazy, right? I miss you. I wish you didn't have to leave. Honestly I'm confused as to how I really feel about Edward. I wish you were here to help me understand. It gets more and more confusing. Anyway I love you. Has Jase been good? What did he do? Write back or even better come home soon.

Your sister,

Bells

I finished that letter and then started another addressed to Jason.

Dear Jase,

I love you and miss you too. I'm sorry Jazz is being so annoying to you, Jase. Maybe you should try acting your age, Jase. I have been taking good care of myself and I have been escorted. Edward has been walking me in and out of the house since you guys left. He's been a great comfort. You don't have to worry about me getting courted by anyone before you come home. It's not likely. Kristen came over to Edward's today. Remember her? Your old girl friend? *Wink Wink* I wish you were here too. I miss you. Come back home, safely. Take care of you and Jazz please. I don't know what I would do if I lost the both of you. I need you two to come home. I need you. Write me back and come home soon.

Your sister,

Bellsy

P.S: BE GOOD, JASE!! NO MORE TROUBLE!!

_Edward POV:_

I walked back from Bella's to my home. It was like I was absent from my own body. All I could think about was the kiss I had given Bella. I couldn't see her face afterwards. For all I knew her face held disgust. I did not want that. Bella was so important to me and I couldn't stand her looking at me in that way. It is scary how my feelings for her are so strong when we've only known each other for a few weeks. Jasper and Jason had talked to me about that before they left. They noticed the way Bella and I were looking at each other and thought there was something there. I don't even know if there was anything between the two of us, at least anything like that. I do know that I like Bella. As to how much is a mystery in my mind.

As I dissected my thoughts, I walked out into my mother's garden. I noticed Kristen still sitting on the marble bench in the middle of it. _I thought she was going home, _I thought as I walked over to her. She smiled a welcoming smile and tapped the part of the bench that was unoccupied by anyone. I took it as a gesture to sit next to her. I looked at her curiously.

"I know about you and Bell. I know how you feel about her." declared Kristen. I looked at her stunned. How in the world did she know how I felt about her when I didn't even know how I felt?

"What are you talking about?" I replied still stunned by her abruptness. Kristen sighed.

"I know you like Bella. You two make such a great couple." she stated thinking she knew everything. I shook my head.

"You don't know what you're talking about. We aren't a couple. We never will be. She doesn't like me in that way, Kristen. Drop it. I'm not in the mood to have this conversation a third time." I replied. She looked at me confused. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Third time?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I have had this same conversation with both my mother and Bella's brothers." I explained.

"So that's what your mother was talking to you about." assumed Kristen. I nodded. "Besides, Edward, you will be a couple. I'm certain you two are made for each other." She continued. I remained silent not wanting to go into the subject. Kristen's eyes took on a suspicious glint before she started talking again. "Well I guess if you don't want to be with her there's always more suitors." said Kristen. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to bait me. "There are a lot of men that are interested: Joseph Hart, David Welling, Robert Hathaway, or even Jared Connelly." listed Kristen. Each new name was giving me the worst feeling, especially Jared.

He was the one person who is a threat to anyone hoping to court a girl. He is the one all the girls think is handsome. His father is a successful business man and in turn he has lots of money and every father wants their daughter to be taken care of. Most grown men with a daughter hope someone like him will come around. They all think he would be the perfect husband for their young daughters. However that side of him is not the true him. He is not a gentleman. He is not polite in any way. He's the type that girls would marry but regret later on in their lives. Jared is vain, self centered, and horrible in every way possible. He would not be a good husband for any woman.

"Bella deserves better than someone like Connelly." I spat, disgusted at the thought. I was angry at her for even considering this. I knew that she was baiting me but I couldn't ignore the rage that was building in my body. I could just see the corners of her mouth curving into her evil smile.

"Why not Jared? He's kind, handsome, and he could take great care of her. He's seems like he's taking great interest in her. He kept staring at her while the three of us were on the hill." she countered. I did notice his fixation on her, on Bella. It made me even more infuriated. He didn't deserve her. I didn't either but that didn't mean he did. The anger built more and more.

"He's vain and self centered and he doesn't love her!" I yelled, beyond angry and jealous. Yes, I was jealous. He could give Bella some things I couldn't. He was sure of his future. He was going to follow in his father's footsteps whereas I had no idea what I would do. He could provide for her better than some of the men in this town. I looked at Kristen and saw her malevolent smile upon her face.

"What about you? Does that mean you love her?" replied Kristen still smiling her evil smile.

"Yes! I love Bella! Happy?" I yelled still angry at her. Kristen stayed silent as my anger died down. I then acknowledged what I had said. I love Bella. I couldn't deny it this time. In my anger, in my jealousy, I admitted what I couldn't even admit to myself. I love her. I finally made sense of all the feelings. I do love her. I have loved her since the moment I saw her. It just took me this long to realize it. But…she could do better and that's what really hurts.

"Yes, actually I am. Now I can see you're noticing what you just said. You love her and that was not you trying to get the best of me. Your heart took over that aspect at the time. Now I suggest you tell her." said Kristen. I shook my head.

"I can't, Kristen. I do love her but she could do better than me." I responded. She shook her head.

"You two are perfect for each other and only you could truly love each other. You only have one soul mate in a lifetime and she's yours. No one could love her the way you do. I promise you that. Edward, you are debonair, kind, smart, brave, creative, and a perfect gentleman. Now you may not know your future but you are exactly the type of person Bell needs in this life." commented Kristen. She then got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned back to me.

"Home. I was supposed to be home two hours ago but I thought I would have a chat with you regarding the Bell matter." she answered before turning back around. She moved up to the door before stopping and looking back at me. "You better tell her soon. If you don't tell her, you'll regret it. Bella can't wait forever, Edward." said Kristen before leaving me to my thoughts in the garden. I looked down.

"Trust me, I know." I said quietly to myself in response. She wouldn't wait forever and that's why one day I would tell her, maybe not today or tomorrow but some day. I sat in that same spot. Though I still remain unresolved over what to do, I at least know how I truly feel about her. I love Bella and I will do all I can to one day be with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to those of you who reviewed and stuck with this story. I'm trying to update as often as I can while working on two stories so...Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Review if you like it. Sorry it's so late. I meant to post some this weekend but I got distracted so anyways! Here it is! Enjoy and once again REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does however.**

**Chapter Four**

_Dear Bells,_

_I want to come home and see you but I can't. I'm not yet finished here. I hope it will be soon if it will make you happy. Jase yelled 'She's not my girlfriend!' in camp. He was not loud enough that he'd be in trouble but loud enough. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. It was funny. Jason has been good enough. He's learning. He's away from home and people are starting to understand that. Jase was just being immature that one time. There really is no story. It was the first night we came here so…Going back to Kristen. There are a lot of ways to describe her but crazy is not one of them. She's a smart girl. I myself think the same. Bells, I know it's hard to understand but you'll understand soon. Deep down inside, you know how you feel and there's nothing I can tell you if you don't try and find it. I don't know if that's much help but that's all I can offer. I'm very grateful to him for being there. I'm glad he makes you feel better. He's a great man, better than most in Chicago. It's why Jase and I would approve of a relationship between you two. He'd treat you with respect which is not something I could say for some of the other men out there. Does any of that help? I love you and miss you, Bells. Try and think about your feelings, you'll know eventually. _

_Your brother,_

_Jazz_

_Bellsy,_

_Hi, Bellsy! I love you and miss you, sister. You're amazingly awesome. So, Eddie's been helping? That's…I don't know actually how I feel about that. I'm glad you're happy but you promised you wouldn't date without me being there so I can give them the talk. It's not right without it. And by the way, Kristen is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I like someone else. Remember that angel I told you about? She is amazing. She looks absolutely beautiful. She is a nurse in the medic area here. She is so kind around everyone. She is overall incredible. She talked to me a lot. I've finally found someone I can connect with outside of my family. Anyways, what have you and Eddie been doing and what did Kristen have to say?_

_Your brother,_

_Jase_

I read each letter with a smile on my face. Jase's by far was the most amusing whereas Jasper's was…helpful to say the least but not nearly as helpful as I had hoped. It's been another two weeks since their last letters. The advice given to me by Jasper hadn't really helped me narrow down my feelings for Edward as much as I had wanted him to. Jasper is supposed to be the one that can help me but this time he wasn't much help this time. I started my responses to their letters.

Jazz,

I'm sorry but no. You're advice wasn't very helpful. But I haven't really taken the time to try and figure out my feelings. I like him because of his kindness and generosity. He's the only one besides you that I could even consider talking to about things like this. But even with that, I feel it's too early for those types of feelings. He makes me feel…I don't even know. Just looking into his eyes sends this jolt into me. Jase told me about this 'angel'. Have you seen this so called 'angel'? I love you and miss you too. I'll tell you when I figure out how I feel. But I'm going to tell you the truth, and don't tell Jase this, but I think I'm starting to fall hard and fast for Edward. It's too early and I'm scared he won't feel the same, Jazz. What do you think? Watch over Jase and come home soon.

Your sister,

Bells

Jase,

I love you and miss you too, Jase. Yes, Edward's been helping. He's been helping immensely. I don't think that anything will ever happen between us, though so you don't need to worry. He doesn't feel that way about me. He can't possibly feel that way about me. As for the Kristen thing, are you still denying your feelings for Kristen? You know you love her. She didn't say much about you if that's what you're asking. She asked if you were still a pain. That angel of yours must be great if you speak this fondly of her and if you were that excited to tell me about her. You've never been this excited about a girl. I'm happy for you. How did you first meet and see her? Did you get hurt? As to your question about Edward, we've just been talking, going places, and playing around. Come back home soon. Watch over Jazz.

Love,

Bellsy

I placed the letters in the envelopes and sent them out to my brothers on the field. These letters sent back and forth between me and my brothers really helps the paranoia settle. Even around Edward, I still worry over my older brothers. They mean a lot to me. But apparently not even Jasper can help me understand my feelings for Edward. I thought about Edward, trying to discover my feelings for him but that however did not work. But I did however recall all the emotions I had felt when I had thought about Edward going to the war. The sharp pain in my heart came back for the brief time. It was an overwhelming feeling of heartbreak, the worst kind.

The doorbell rang and I walked in that direction. I opened the door and saw the perfect gentleman, Edward Masen. My heart skipped a beat just at the sight of him. The sight was still as beautiful as ever. He had his bronze hair and his gorgeous green eyes. The color still astounds me to this day. Edward looked slightly nervous on my doorstep. His eyes met mine and I then saw his cheek lift in his beautiful crooked smile. I was dazzled still by his magnificence.

"Hello, Edward." I greeted slightly shaky due to his perfection. His crooked smile grew, if that was even responsible.

"Hello, Bella. I came to ask you something." he responded with his exquisite grin. I nodded encouragingly, telling him to carry on with what he was saying. "Would you like to accompany me to a dinner with the Carlsons on Saturday?" he asked. I was surprised that he would ask me to something like this. It must have been important to him if he was this nervous. I was very touched and grateful that he would invite me when he could have invited anyone else. I was silent for a while, long enough that it must have sounded like a rejection to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I can always ask someone else if you don't want to. I-" started Edward, nervously. My cheeks lift as well into a smile. I interrupted him by placing my finger on his lips to stop him from continuing. The tips of my finger tingled because of the contact with his amazing lips. Dismissing the feeling, I responded with my real answer.

"I would love to accompany you to dinner. It will be great." I answered, smiling softly. His grin came back and his eyes lit up. Excitement seemed to visibly seep into Edward Masen's eyes. The grin he held on his features made me feel like my heart was going to escape out of my chest. I adored the look on his face. He had the most incredible smile to match his eyes and seeing him happy made me feel the same way. Why does he affect me so? What is it about him that makes him so irresistible to me? Was it his charm, his grace, his looks, or his kindness? Will I ever know the answer to that million dollar question of mine? I took him in again before continuing. "Thank you, Edward. I'm touched that you would ask this of me."

"You're welcome, Bella. You mean a lot to me and it will mean a lot that you'll be there with me." he replied, equally as grateful. I was caught on the first six words of his second sentence, 'you mean a lot to me'. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"I feel the same way about you, Edward." I answered back quietly. Before we could talk more, Mother came up behind me.

"Oh, hello Edward. Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked my mother, courteously. Edward looks at me with an apologetic look before responding.

"I can't. I would like to but my parents and I are going out for dinner so we can do some last minute shopping for dinner on Saturday. I just came by to ask Bella if she would like to accompany me to that dinner." explained Edward, politely declining my mother's invitation.

"I see, well it was very thoughtful of you to ask this of my daughter." My mother replied. "Charlie will be glad that she accepted the dinner." she continued before walking away. She knew? I looked at Edward questioningly. He looked at me slightly guilty.

"I thought I should ask your father first." I nodded understanding the protocol. "I'll see you on Saturday." replied Edward. He kissed my cheek and my hand before walking away. A burning sensation filled my cheeks as I blushed a dark shade of red. The kiss to my hand sent a chill and a spark up my spine. He has no idea what he does to me.

The two days passed since the invite Edward had sent me. It was now Saturday night, the time of the dinner, and the deadline to Kristen's bet. It is the end of the month. I knew it wasn't possible but when I brought that up this morning with her, she said I still had time. She couldn't be right could she? Did I want her to be right? I tried to take Jazz's advice but it came without result. I knew however I was feeling more as I saw him. It was getting harder to stop feeling something for him when he's being so kind, so polite, so dazzling, and so perfect!

The stars were shining bright along with the city lights of Chicago, Illinois. My brown hair was curled majorly and for the first time, curled in the right places. I had a blue dress on similar to the dress I had on the first day I had met Edward, the day I had found out about my brothers and their departure to the war. I wore the same shoes I had worn that same night and some jewelry to make the ensemble complete. Make up had been placed on my face in all the right places. My mother had done well. I felt different.

The doorbell rang once again and it was opened for me to be greeted with the most amazing man, a true Adonis in a black suit and tie. His hair was as messy as always, making me feel the need to run my fingers through his hair. His emerald eyes shined brighter than I had ever seen before. No star's bright light could ever compare to the light his eyes held. He had a white shirt underneath the suit. The lips on his ever perfect face still sent me the need to kiss his incredible lips. How could one man look so unbelievably perfect, so perfectly irresistible? Edward was astounding, dazzling. His signature crooked grin was there sending my heart into a frenzy. I would never get used to this feeling.

"You look completely, positively, radiant tonight, Bella." complimented Edward, staring at me. It was like he was as captured by me as I was by him. He seemed to be as mesmerized as I was. Could that be possible? How could it be possible when I don't hold half the attention most girls in this city do? His gaze seemed dazzle, almost lovingly? Before I could interpret the hidden feeling in his eyes, Elizabeth called out to us on the street.

"Edward, Bella, are you both ready?" called out Elizabeth. Edward tore his gaze away and glanced back at his mother. He offered his arm to me and I took it and walked with him out the door of my house. I turned my gaze on him for a minute while we were walking down the path.

"Edward, you look very handsome tonight. I just thought you needed to know that." I complimented shyly, blushing furiously in the night. His grin widened a little bit. We walked further and met with his parents and made our way to the destination.

We came upon a large white mansion that was even bigger than the Masens' house. It looked incredible. The landscape was large and green. The driveway was large and made of cement and stone. Edward and I walked up the path like we had at my home with his parents in front of us. Edward's father rang the doorbell and a woman with red hair and blue eyes opened the door. Her hair was in a neat bun and she wore a black dress. A man soon joined her with brown hair and blue eyes. The woman smiled politely.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to see you all again. And who is this beautiful woman?" asked the woman.

"This is Bella Swan." answered Edward, looking at me with a grin. His eyes still contained the same light I had seen earlier.

"I'm Charlotte Carlson and this is my husband Alexander Carlson." greeted the woman. "My daughter, Clara will be down in a minute."

A young girl around my age came up behind them. She was devastatingly gorgeous. She had curly red hair and perfect blue eyes. This was no doubt, Clara Carlson. She was as beautiful as her mother and had her father's blue eyes. I felt my stomach sink. There was no way I could look that beautiful. Blue eyes from the girl locked on mine and Edward's locking arms. We had not let go one bit. The pair of observing eyes narrowed in my direction. I looked at Edward, dreading it knowing he must be looking at her in a way similar to how he was staring at me at my home. But what I really saw was that his gaze on the girl was uncomfortable. He seemed uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him. It had not been oblivious to him that she had feelings for him. He looked at me and smiled again and I did the same in response.

"Hello, Edward!" greeted Clara, giving Edward a hug. Clara pulled away and sent an obviously fake smile in my direction. "I'm Clara and who might you be?"

"I am Isabella Swan. Edward invited me here." I answered. I could see some dark emotion in her eyes, jealousy maybe? But what could she possibly be jealous of? She is one of the most beautiful girls that I've seen, Kristen also being on that very list. This was the type of girl that I thought Edward would pick, who he would be better off with. I looked at the place where her eyes were glued to and found my arm still in Edward's.

"Why don't we all go inside? I would be glad to hear all about you, Miss Isabella." replied Mrs. Carlson before walking inside followed by her husband, Edward's parents, and Clara. I was about to follow when Edward held me back.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Clara." said Edward. I looked at him a little surprised but not in any way awestruck by his behavior. He always did this, apologize for something others do. It's so Edward.

"It's ok, Edward." I replied. I stared deeply into Edward's eyes, deeper than I ever had before. My heartbeat went into a frenzy. He was indeed perfect. The sound of mine and Edward's names broke our contact and forced us to move unwillingly into the house and into the dining room.

Everything was set up. Precious china was on the mahogany table. The stainless silver next to each plate and napkins on the side of the plate as well. The others had sat down and were awaiting our arrival, noticing our absence. Edward and I walked to the seats next to Clara. Clara sat in the middle, forcing Edward and I apart. Edward pulled my chair out on Clara's right before taking his seat on her left. Conversations started amongst the adults whilst us younger ones remained silent, until Clara decided to make conversation.

"So, Isabella, how did you and Edward meet?" asked Clara, her eyes staring at me intently, like she was trying to judge her competition. There was no competition. She was better. I knew that but she didn't seem to yet.

"We met at the Masens' dance the first night I came home." I replied. The adults decided to chime in, Clara's parents taking interest in the subject as well.

"Where were you previously, Isabella?" asked Mr. Carlson.

"My parents sent me to finishing school when I was a young girl. They wanted me to learn how to be polite and kind, basically the opposite of my brothers." I responded with a laugh. The Masens all laughed with me. They knew what I was getting at. The Carlsons looked at me confused. "Don't get me wrong. My brothers are very polite and kind but sometimes they don't act as they should. They fought constantly. They're not always the perfect gentlemen and my mother wanted me to know better than that and thought maybe this would be a perfect opportunity for me to learn etiquette and manners." I explained. The adult Carlsons nodded.

"Do we know your parents or brothers, dear?" asked Mrs. Carlson.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I answered.

"How old are your brothers?" asked Mr. Carlson.

"They are eighteen and nineteen. They both just went off into war about four weeks ago." I replied. Their eyes looked at me in sympathy.

"They must be some very brave boys." stated Mrs. Carlson. I nodded as tears began to form. My brothers were brave. Brave didn't even quite cover it. They were fearless in my point of view. I will never see anyone like them. I knew that much.

"They are. My brothers are very courageous." I declared with certainty. They would not be out there if they weren't brave.

"How are dealing with that since it's been such a short time?" questioned Mrs. Carlson, concerned in the slightest.

"I'm actually dealing fairly well. The first week was a nightmare but I got through it." I looked at Edward. Our eyes locked and he smiled. "I never would have made it through it all without Edward. He'd been there since the first day I found out they were going to leave and he's been a great comfort. I owe him a lot." I answered, not once tearing my eyes from Edward's. Clara's eyes were on me, glaring.

"You owe me nothing, Bella. I did that because I worry about you, I care about you. I don't need anything in return." replied Edward, gazing into my eyes. His gaze was almost lovingly. Why was he staring at me like that? What did I ever do to deserve such as gaze from an Adonis like himself?

"Edward, could you escort me to the market tomorrow?" asked Clara in a much too sweet voice. Edward smiled his smile and nodded. Clara grinned and hugged Edward and he returned the hug. It shouldn't mean so much to me but it did. My heart sank in dread and sadness but anger flared. I knew this emotion would come around her but nothing had provoked this feeling as much as this instance had. It was the feeling of jealousy. I knew she had feelings for him and it seems she knew Edward longer. Clara had more time to get him to love her than I had to get him to love me the way I loved him.

My thoughts stopped. I backtracked at my last three words 'I loved him'. These three little words of upmost devotion made my heart race. I knew now the feelings I had for this piece of perfection, for Edward. I love him. I love him! This was my answer all along. Kristen and Jasper were right. I always knew deep down but could never comprehend the amount I had loved him. The moments our eyes met, the moments he smiled. Those were the moments my heart knew the adoration, the eternal bond existed. I loved him. Knowing the feeling would never be reciprocated sent made my chest ache. The pain became overwhelming, forcing me to leave the home and sit on the marble bench in the front yard. It was here on this very bench, my tears had been spilt. He would love her not me. The tears were silent.

A minute had not yet passed when I felt an all too familiar hand came upon my shoulder. I turned to the owner of the hand and saw exactly who I was expecting, and exactly the one I did not want to see, Edward. His eyes held extreme concern. He was worried about me. One thing about me spending so much time with Edward, I knew all of his expressions. They were almost dead giveaways to me now. Wet tears still fell down my cheeks. Edward saw this of course and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away. I gently turned my head from him.

"Bella, what is wrong?" asked Edward. I was silent. I couldn't tell him both out of embarrassment and fear, embarrassment because he couldn't feel the same way and fear of my feelings ruining our friendship. "Bella, what is wrong? Please talk to me. You can tell me anything." replied Edward. I sighed.

"It's nothing, Edward. Go back inside and see Clara. I'm going to go home." I replied. Edward shook his head.

"I'm not going back in without you." responded Edward, stubbornly. I looked at him.

"What about Clara?" I asked. "Don't you want to be there with her?" Edward looked at me confused.

"No, I don't care about Clara wanting me there. I care about you right now." answered Edward. He took in a deep breath and I saw the nervous look in his eyes once again. What could honestly cause his nerves to go crazy like this? "Bella, I have to tell you something." stated Edward. I knew this was where he would tell me something I didn't want to hear. I wished I could be wrong but how was that going to happen? Edward let out his breath he had been holding during my silence. "Bella, I love you."

What?! I was stunned. He loved me? In what reality could someone like him love someone like me? Was this a dream? My eyes met his and instantly I saw everything I had been seeing before but more. I saw the nervousness and I now saw even better the loving gaze. That was the reason for the light in his eyes. His love was his light. Could it really be possible that that gaze was meant for me?

"You love me?" I repeated questioningly. He nodded.

"Bella, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I didn't exactly know it at the time but it's true. I've actually got Kristen to thank for that. She had tricked me into realizing how much I loved you. I knew that I cared about you and that I would do anything for you but I had never in my wildest dreams noticed the love I had for you. You are my light, my life, my love, my everything, Bella. I will never love anyone more than I love you. My heart is belongs to you. It's yours. It will never belong to anyone else. No one could ever hold half the attraction you have on me, Bella. I now know that I did all that I did because I loved you and I couldn't bear to see you upset. An angel like you should never be crying. I know that I will never deserve your love but you needed to know how I felt regardless." said Edward. He thought he didn't deserve my love? Didn't he see it was the other way around? I didn't deserve him but he needed to know.

"Edward, it is I that doesn't deserve your love. You are the most honest, kindest, most perfect, gentleman I have ever met. In what universe is it that I deserve your love?" Edward started to talk but I placed my finger on his lips. "But you need to know something. I love you, Edward. I have since the moment I first saw you smile. Your smile always made everything feel alright. The way your eyes light up when you looked at me made my heart fly. My heart belongs to you, Edward. Every part of me belongs to you and no one can ever take your place in my heart. I love you, Edward. I love you more than anything. I would give up anything for you. You make me feel like I'm the most precious thing in the world." I declared, happy tears beginning to form. Edward smiled my favorite smile before adding something of his own.

"You are the most precious thing in the world, especially in my world. You are the most radiant creature on the face of this earth and no one can compare to you in any way." replied Edward, wiping away my tears. I smiled. We both then leaned in. The electricity between us grew stronger as we moved closer to each other. The next thing that happened was a moment that would never be forgotten. His irresistible lips touched mine. In that moment, I felt all the love he had for me. The passion, the fireworks, the things you hear about in love stories, were all there. My heart ran an irregular pattern as we kissed. Pulling away for air, we moved away from each other and stared into each others eyes. His green eyes were sparkling greatly in the night, beating out any star for a better shine. His eyes never looked as beautiful as they had tonight.

"I guess Kristen was right." I stated. Edward sent me a confused look. "She said we'd tell each other we love one another by the end of the month. Today is the end of the month." I explained. He grinned and pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I guess so." He responded, laughing as I was taking in his honey scent that I loved so dearly. "I love you, Bella Swan." declared Edward. I loved hearing that. I stared into his eyes and grinned.

"As I love you, Edward Anthony Masen." I replied before being pulled into my second real kiss of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN: Hey so sorry for the really late posting. Here's the new chapter! Read and Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. That's all Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter Five**

Time passes quicker than you expect. It seems like only yesterday Edward and I made our confessions. The year is now 1918. The summer breezes blow through the air. My life had finally gotten back at a comfortable level for my emotions. I could finally be happy. Lots of things had happened and now I'm finally able to breathe again. Jase and Jazz have been doing well. Jazz was now a major in the war. My brothers haven't been anything but helpful. I had finally gotten used to the idea of them being away. All I've gotten was reassurances from them and Edward.

Edward and I have been together for sixteen days short of a year. Today is August fifth of 1918. It is crazy how time flies. Edward and I have been doing well both physically and relationship wise. He's been nothing but the perfect gentleman, as usual and we're completely and irrevocably in love with one another. Everything was perfect. We would take a stroll in the park, the one I had gone to the day after I found out my brothers were going to into the war. It was a place we both enjoyed, the place he first promised me he would always be there for me. In that very park, he'd first helped me through the sadness of my brothers going away. The two of us would then take a walk into the extravagant garden that was outside his very own backdoor. We would walk there in the moonlight that was shining so brightly above our heads and he would point out some of the various flowers, his favorites and his parents'.

**We walked down the amazing garden. Every part of this garden was perfect in everyway. It didn't have one thing in it that didn't belong there. Every flower fit into this masterpiece. Each flower had a certain function, its own way of making the garden every bit more beautiful than the average garden. It was like one out of a fairy tale, impossibly beautiful, one you don't expect to see everyday. Yet here I am, seeing this very place with the perfect man, Edward. **

**Today had been the perfect day. We had admitted our feelings for one another. The two of us took off early from the Carlsons' and came to his mother's garden. Edward looked at me smiling his heart stopping crooked grin and pointed out some flowers. I saw roses and lilacs, both beautiful in their own individual ways. Edward's father liked the roses and his mother adored the lilacs.**

**"These are my favorites. Other than their beauty, they have an amazing scent." stated Edward, pointing at some freesia, each of a different color. I nodded. The smell was amazing.**

**"They're beautiful." I commented. Edward looks at me and smiles. **

**"Not nearly as beautiful as you." stated Edward. I blushed. His hand rested on my cheek. "I love your blush." I, of course, blush more. "But that's just one of the many qualities I love about you." said Edward, gazing into my eyes. He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Bella."**

**"I love you too, Edward." I responded. Edward embraces me.**

**"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." he replied, holding me. We stay in each other's arms for a few minutes before pulling apart. "Were there any flowers in particular you love?" asked Edward. I nodded and saw some orange blossoms.**

**"I love orange blossoms. They are lovely." I answered. **

Ever since that day, Edward had given me bouquets of flowers. They had contained everyone's favorites. In them were pink freesia, red roses, purple violets, and my orange blossoms. Wrapped around every bouquet was a royal blue ribbon. The bouquet brought an intoxicating scent into my home. Each of these arrangements made me feel special, loved by the perfect man. Each flower represented something, the people I think of as my extended family, the Masens.

The Masens had now been considered my family outside of blood. Elizabeth had treated me like her own daughter and so had her husband Edward Sr. Most of my free time was spent with the Masens recently. Frequently I was invited over for dinner at their large home. The house of my love was like a second home, a place to deal with all the problems at home. I sent myself there every time I felt upset and every time it made me feel significantly better, specifically when Edward was there. He even composed the most beautiful lullaby for me and played it for me every time we were at his home. It was by far the best song I had ever heard. It was almost if not exactly as beautiful as its creator. Edward had come to me everyday now. There was not a day that went by without his beautiful presence and that was very acceptable to me. I cannot bear a day without my Edward. He was like an addiction to me. I needed him. I can't be without him, without my love.

Pictures of Edward going into the war still plagued my mind. He had promised me he would never leave for the war but I can't help but worry about him having to break that promise. The very idea of him out in that field still made my heart ache, even more so now than before. Hearing those words, the words 'I'm leaving', would feel like daggers to my heart. My heart would break. Losing him there would kill me. There's only so much pain I can take. The image of him on the ground, slowly losing his life, caused more pain than I ever thought possible. It hurt a lot when I asked him to make his promise but it got even worse now than it was then. I never thought it was possible that my feelings for him could grow any more. I thought the love we shared as already so strong that there was no way the eternal bond between us could grow but I was wrong. The love we had kept increasing in strength. His grip on my heart did not weaken but developed into something impenetrable. His hold was too strong to ever resist. To say we were only lovers would be an understatement. We were more than that, sole mates.

Edward and I were taking our daily walk in his mother's garden. I loved the perfection, the intoxicating scents and the beauty of the flowers. There was always an array of colors that fit in the arrangement Elizabeth Masen had put together. Edward held my hand as we made each step. We came across a section where inevitable happened. I tripped. I was about to fall over when Edward wrapped his strong arms around my waist, sending that familiar current through my body and up my spine. The crooked grin I loved made its appearance across his perfect face. He shook his head and chuckled quietly. The perfect gentleman removed his arms from my waist. I missed that contact. I like having his arms there in particular.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" he chuckled. I glared. I knew I had balance problems but that is not necessarily my fault. I was born clumsy, uncoordinated.

"It is not necessarily my fault I'm severely uncoordinated and I warned you I was clumsy when we first met." I pointed out, knowing he'd remember that day. He had come over to a table I sat alone while my brothers were dancing with some girls. Edward then asked for a dance with me. I did in fact warn him of my lack of balance but he assured me it was all in the leading. I looked at Edward. He nodded.

"That you did. But I didn't listen, regardless. I'm glad I didn't. I got to dance with the most amazing woman that night." replied Edward sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really and who was that? What was she like?" I asked knowing exactly who he was talking about. Edward came closer to me. He looked up, acting thoughtful.

"Let's see. She was beautiful, of course. She was kind, thoughtful, intelligent. We shared many interests. We both loved music and cared immensely for our families. She was a little clumsy and worrisome. She worried when she didn't have to. She was perfect. She was everything if not more than what I was looking for in a woman." answered Edward, smiling and gazing into my eyes.

"I met a man that day, too. He was alright." I said teasing him. Edward lifted his eyebrow.

"Only alright?" responded Edward. I nodded. I watched as he made his way toward me before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I melted into that perfect kiss. The electricity flowed as much as it had normally. It had not faded in the slightest. It was nice to know that no matter what changes around us, we still felt the same way we had when we had first gotten together. Edward then pulled away from me. My bottom lip came out in disappointment. I like him kissing me. Edward laughed. "Am I still only alright, Bella?" he asked. I sighed.

"How does 'perfect' sound to you?" I replied. He grinned. I stared into his eyes. I didn't deserve him. I looked down, finally taking that into account. I sat down upset. He occupied the seat next to me and put his hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, worried. I turned away him but still answered honestly.

"I don't deserve you." I declared sadly. I heard him sigh. He placed his hand on my cheek. I turned to face him.

"Bella, we've been over this. You do deserve me. It is me that doesn't deserve you. No matter what I do, I will never deserve an angel like you." replied Edward. I shook my head. He was wrong.

"I'm not much of an angel like you say. I'm not perfect but you are. You're an incredible man. You are a kind, creative, intelligent, handsome, PERFECT, gentleman. You can create your own compositions. You know so much. Saying you don't deserve me is the most unintelligible thing you've ever said. You are perfect." I argued. He sighed again.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly." he stated. I tried to argue but he placed his finger on my lip in a gesture that told me to be quiet. "Listen, Bella." said Edward, watching me to make sure I was listening before continuing.

"My life here had been good here in Chicago before you came here. I had a lot of the things I'd wanted. I had a close family, two best friends and another close friend. I had a good reputation here. My parents were some of the most respected people in the city. I thought I had everything, until I met you.

"When I saw you…it was like I was seeing the light for the first time. I felt emotions for you quickly. I was immediately curious about you the minute I saw you. I heard some boys' inappropriate comments about you." said Edward, saying the word 'boys' with venom. "Some were about ready to join you, say things that should never be said. I felt this protective nature. I had to save you from them. I thought that was the reason but it was instant attraction. I got to know you better and was shocked at how kind, selfless, and thoughtful you were. As you and I grew closer, it got harder and harder to part from you for even a few minutes. I'm going to tell you the truth, Bella. I was planning on leaving for the army as soon as I turned eighteen. It was a plan I'd wanted to enact for a long while. But when I met you…that changed.

"It got harder for me to even consider my plan of going into the army. Could I really leave you to go into the army? Every single time I went over that option, my stomach twisted. Just the thought of being away from you for months made me upset. The parting alone would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. It would be unbearable for me. There would also always be this nagging feeling that you would find someone else whilst I was away. The idea of someone else's arms around you brought that inevitable feeling of jealousy. It was unavoidable. Then you had asked me to say with you, to never go into the war. Telling you I would stay was the option I could live with. The fear of losing you was too strong. My heart had always known how I felt about you but I never knew in my head until Kristen.

"Kristen had come into my home and told me that I loved you and through my own personal jealousy because of you being with someone else, I had realized it myself. In my state I had said out loud that I loved you. I knew this to be true. I could no longer doubt; no longer downplay my feelings for you. It would be useless to do so and it was far too late to stay away from you. I had been in too deep with you. I had already fallen completely in love with you. I had been unable to separate myself from you. The attachment to you was there. I failed to stay away but I couldn't bring myself to regret meeting you. That moment changed my outlook. My mother says I was continuously smiling. She said there was this light in my eyes that she had never seen before. The lullaby I wrote for you had taken a matter of a day to write. I had had the melody in my head for the longest time. It had been my first composition in a long time. Then you told me you loved me.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I was to hear you loved me the way I loved you. Those very words made me love you even more. When I had gazed into your eyes intently that day…it felt like we were the only two in the world. Those feelings have not changed one bit since the day we've met. Bella, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I need you like I need to breathe. I can't live my life without you. You make me see things in a different light. There were things that I had never even taken into consideration until I met you. For example, my going to the war…I would never have taken into account how my family would have taken it. I can see now what it did to your family and to know what it would have done to you had I left turned me off from the idea completely. You are my everything, Bella. You do deserve me, more than you know.

"When I had first decided to go to war, I knew that if I were ever to meet you I would have done whatever was possible to court you, to be with you. The moment I heard myself say the words 'I love you' I knew that I could no longer go to war. You were here. You were something to hold me here. I knew I never wanted to let you go. How could I let go of something so precious? You were something I knew I needed in my life. That was when I knew something. I knew I would do anything to secure your hand." said Edward before getting off the marble bench and kneeling to the ground. He took my hand and gazed into my eyes. I was beyond shocked. Was he doing what I think he was doing? "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I stared in shock. He wanted to marry me? Me? He wanted me to be his wife? I felt salty tears fill my brown eyes, not sad tears though, happy ones. I stared at him with the water in my eyes. I watched Edward turn worried, seeing as I had not said a word yet. He began to speak before I silenced him with my finger on his perfect lips. "Yes. Yes, Edward. I will marry you." I watched as his grin spread across his face. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around in circles before giving me another passionate kiss. Edward then pulled away. He dug his hand into his pocket to reveal a beautiful ring with a gold band and diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight. Edward placed the ring on my finger before kissing each of my fingers and then my lips once again.

After walking back to my home, we were greeted by many people: Edward's family, my parents, and Kristen. The minute I came in Kristen came up to me and hugged me tightly. "I told you so, Bella and Edward. Bella, I told you, you two would be together. Edward, I told you she would say 'yes'." bragged Kristen before hugging us again. I looked over toward Edward in surprise. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He liked to do things the right way, ask family, specifically my father. I looked over to my father and saw him grinning. He was happy about this. Elizabeth hugged the both of us tightly. She was no doubt happy about this arrangement. Edward Sr. and my parents did the same.

We sat in the living room for a long time talking before we heard the doorbell ring. Kristen got up smiling and answered the door for us all. I leaned happily into Edward. I made a note to myself in my head telling me to mention this in my next letters to my brothers. They would both be happy. Both had been accepting of mine and Edward's relationship. They both knew he was the best for me and how I felt about him. Jazz told me they wouldn't stand in the way of us. I was so happy to have their approval. I always thought they'd be fighting me on this especially when they'd been so determined to keep me away from guys, period.

We all heard the door close and saw Kristen come in with tears in her eyes, not happy tears though. She was on the verge of full out crying. Something was wrong. Elizabeth walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" she asked softly. Kristen didn't answer but handed a piece of paper over to her. Elizabeth examined it before tears began to form in her own eyes. Edward Sr. and my parents followed. My father held my mother as she started to cry uncontrollable tears. Something terrible had happened. I felt a sharp pain in my gut. No one could say the words. This was very bad if no one could say a word about what was going on. Edward's father passed Edward the paper. Edward read it over before closing his eyes and giving me a sympathetic look, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked worriedly. He took in a deep breath.

"Bella, there's something you've got to see." he said before passing me the paper. I noticed it to be a telegram paper. Telegrams were only for emergencies. I then looked at the words written on the page. My heart broke. Tears overcame my vision. My vision was blurry with all the water in my eyes threatening to fall. I sobbed and fell into Edward's open arms and cried in his open shoulder. The pain I was feeling was worse than my pain had been when my brothers left. I thought I had prepared myself but I was wrong. The telegram had informed me that my brothers, Jase and Jazz, were dead.

**AN: Hey, sorry if it's short and stuff but it's gonna be a busy week. Thought I'd put it out now. Does anyone know if the telegram thing is historically inaccurate? If so, please tell me. Sorry if it is. Also, sorry for the time jump. I thought it was time to get to the main events.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN: Hey so sorry for the really late posting. Here's the new chapter! Read and Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. That's all Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter Six**

I was numb. No thoughts appeared into my head. Dried tears were all over my face, seeing as I had been crying since the moment I had found out about my brothers' deaths. That day…everything looked like it was going to be perfect, like a dream come true. The news about my brothers sent my world crashing down. It's crazy how just one telegram could do that to you. There was no talking at home. Home was filled with complete and utter silence. The silence however was in no way uncomfortable. In fact, I welcomed the silence. It didn't feel right in the house without my brothers. My parents were in no way different. Neither one said a word. Days passed but I barely took notice of the time. It could have been weeks since I had lost contact with the world.

I sat in my bed, staring out the window. I had been awake for four hours yet made no move out my bedroom door. I didn't make much movement out at all lately. Today was their funeral but I could not ready myself. This was the day I was dreading most. It was to be a day full of remorse, sorrow, apologies I'd rather not hear, and worse, people's sympathy. The sympathy is the worst part. I'd rather suffer without everyone else making it worse. People talking about them…it made the pain that much more unbearable. I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked monotonous.

"It's Edward." responded the visitor. Even through the pain, my heart still swelled at his voice but did not cheer me up much.

"Come in." I responded.

Edward had been most helpful, even more so than he had when my brothers left. I am even more grateful to him now than I was before. He was here for me, at any time of day. Edward only ever left my side to let me sleep. He held me as I cried into his shoulder. He held me even while I was numb and stopped crying. I knew that tonight I would need him, more than ever before. With Edward by my side, I knew I could make it through this. Tonight would be hard but he eased the difficulties. All I needed was him. My fiancé was the only thing that made a difference to me right now. He truly was perfect.

Edward came through the door in all his glory. His hair was as perfectly messy as always and his green eyes were shining with concern and sadness. Jasper and Jason were his best friends. He loved them like brothers. They were the closest people to him in this town next to me. It was not surprising to see the sadness nor was it surprising to see the concern. Every time Edward saw me, his gaze held concern. He always worried about me and how I was taking things. I could also see the love in his gazes. He truly loved me. I knew that. I do not believe he would be here if he didn't. My fiancé walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me.

"How are you doing, Bella?" he asked with his concern.

"Alright I guess." I answered. I didn't want to really talk. I just wanted him to hold me. He seemed to get the message and took me into his arms where I laid for over two hours. He eventually pulled away from me. I looked at him, upset. What was he doing?

"You need to get dressed so we can go to your brothers' funeral." said Edward, answering my unasked question. I shook my head.

"I don't want to go." I replied. Edward came back and kneeled in front of me to be at eye level.

"I know but it is something you have to do. I know it is hard but we both have to be there. You know they'd want you there." responded Edward.

"I just don't know if I can do this." I stated, looking down. Edward put his hand under my chin and gently lifted it upward.

"I know you can. You're stronger than anyone else I know. If anybody can make it through this, it's you. I will be with you the entire time."

"Promise?" I asked. I needed a reassurance from him that he would be here. He would be the only thing that could keep me from completely breaking down.

"I promise I will never leave your side." responded Edward before giving me a quick kiss and leaving so I could get dressed.

Edward and I made our way to the wake. The funeral was finally watched. Tears I thought I could no longer shed fell hard down my cheeks. They fell harder as I watched them bury my brothers. Edward did not break his promise to me. He only ever left my side to deliver his speech about my brothers. He held my hand the entire time we were there. He never let go and to that I was grateful. Edward will never know how much this meant to me, truly. We sat down as others came in. Everyone made their rounds toward me and my parents, exchanging their condolences. I would have lost it if Edward had not been here. I must have heard over a hundred people tell me they were sorry and there were still more to come. We sat there until we heard Edward being called over to where my parents and his were. They wanted him over there, without me. Edward looked at me worried.

"Are you going to be ok, Bella, if I walked over there? I'm sorry if it's breaking my promise but—" I put my finger to his lips and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. Go." He gave my hand a squeeze and gave me a kiss before walking away. I watched him as he walked gracefully away.

More and more people kept walking toward me, offering their condolences. I didn't want to hear it. I really didn't. As I got more and more surrounded, I got more and more upset. I was here in a sea of people and Edward was not here to help me. What was I supposed to do? What do you do when the pain you thought was gone comes back fully? I felt suffocated and alone but I could not tear Edward away from anyone. What was I to do? I looked at the door. Most people had left my area but more made their way in my direction. Before anyone could meet with me I ran out the door and ran away from my house. I couldn't be there right now. I just kept running, having no idea where I'd end up.

_Edward POV:_

I walked away from Bella reluctantly. I knew that Bella needed me, so did my family and hers, so why were they pulling me away from her when she needs me so? This day had been hard on her.

Bella was like an empty shell for a while. I hated seeing her this way. Her brothers, her family in general, were the most important things to her. She seemed like she was finally getting used to her brothers being away when she got that letter. They had barely been gone a year. After I had proposed, she seemed like she was the happiest I had ever seen her. It was amazing to see that smile on her face. Everything seemed like it would be perfect but that dream was ruined. Now Bella barely said a word. The funeral was difficult for her. It was most unsettling for her that so many people were here. I felt terrible. Leaving here there to deal with so many people after I promised I would not leave her side made me unsettled. I needed to be there Bella. The faster this is done the faster I can get back to her. I walked over to my family and Bella's parents.

"Was there something you wanted, Mother?" I asked politely. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, we're sorry for taking you away from Bella, darling. We are just wondering how you think she is doing." she answered. I sighed.

"I don't know. I know that all these people being around her make her uncomfortable. This whole situation is hard on her. She hasn't said anything since I saw her this morning."

"We are really worried about her. She doesn't do or say much. She's not acting like herself in any way. She hasn't said anything since that day." explained my father.

"She just lost the two people she was closest to, her brothers. It's not like she's just going to be able to get over it in a matter of a few days. It's only been a few days since Jase and Jazz died. It's painful to a lot of people, especially to her. If I had two brothers I was closest to, I would be this way too. I would worry if she wasn't upset by this." added Kristen, joining our conversation.

"We are just worried." stated Renee, Bella's mother, looking at me, trying to get me to say more. I shrugged

"She is only human. She has every right and reason to act this way. It's hard on her. It was expected that she would be upset by this. I am not in the least bit surprised by this. Now if you all will excuse me, Bella needs me. I don't want to leave her for too long when she does." I responded. They nodded. They knew exactly how much Bella needed me.

I looked to the spot we had both previously occupied. It was empty. I looked around the room and could not pick her out in the crowd. I made my way upstairs to find it vacant of the brown haired and brown eyed angel that had captured my heart. Not even a sign of her being through here. It was then I started to panic. Where was Bella?! I ran back down the stairs and went back toward my parents. It seemed like panic was my friend right now. I was completely scared. Where was she?

"Have you guys seen Bella? I can't find her anywhere." I asked frantically finally reaching them. Their eyes widened. They shook their heads before looking themselves. Her parents were as frantic as I was. They had been even more protective of her than they had been before since the day everyone found out about Jason's and Jasper's deaths. I looked around worried. Where was she? I saw Kristen make her way towards me.

"Bella's gone. She ran out the door before anyone could stop her." declared Kristen, concerned. She was worried about Bella too. Charlie started calling people to start looking while I ran out the door to find her. I would check the park first, the park where I had promised her I'd always be there for her.

The park was quiet. The only sound was the squeaking of the swings as the wind pushed them back and forth. I checked the bench where Bella had been sitting before to find it unoccupied. I sat down there regardless, trying to think of the places she could possibly be. _Oh, Bella, where are you?_, I thought to myself before walking down the road in search for my perfect fiancée.

_Bella POV: _

I finally slowed down to a walker's pace. I had not come to a stop yet. I had no idea where I was, nor did I really care at this point. The park at one point had been an option of destination until I realized, that would be the first place some people would look. Right now, I didn't want to see anyone. I needed some time alone. The sky was dark and cloudy. As I looked forward into the direction I had been walking I saw something familiar. It was the site where my brothers had been buried, the graveyard.

A part of me wanted to run away while the other part urged me forward. The coward in me wanted to run from the pain and the brave on in me wanted to face this pain head on. The brave one in me won that battle. I walked into the graveyard. It sure was downright scary at night. I felt like someone would creep up from behind me. I shivered as I walked further and further into the gravesite. I looked around found graves from earlier years. A lot of the graves were old and covered in moss and vines. Two fresh graves caught my eye, propelling me forward. I found what I had been looking for. The graves read: Jason Charles Swan 1899-1918. Beloved son and brother. May he rest in peace. Jasper Lee Swan 1897-1918. Beloved son and brother. May he rest in peace.

The pain that had seemed barely noticeable until today poured out of me. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. My brothers were gone. I had known this for awhile but it seemed more official seeing them like this. It felt like hearing the news all over again for the first time. I bowed my head, tears falling into the soil of the site. A sudden rush of anger came over me.

"You promised me, Jazz. You promised me you'd come home. You and Jase both promised me you would come home. You said you would protect each other. You told me everything would be ok but guess what, Jazz? It's not! You two are leaving me here all alone! What am I supposed to do? You guys promised me!" I yelled before falling into deeper sobs. I repeated the same word in those sobs: You promised me.

I could have been lying on the ground for hours. Who was keeping track of the time that had passed? I was trying to ready myself so I could go home but I couldn't bring myself to leave. What was I going to do now? Things were so different from what we had all planned them to be. I was going to marry Edward and I knew that my brothers would be his best men. They were so close. But now, that was all ruined by one simple event. I just didn't know what to do. I heard a twig snap and was immediately on alert. I stood up, frightened and saw a handsome man walking towards me.

He was pale, paler than me. He had light blonde hair and wore a white coat. I saw his eyes and instantly remembered meeting this man, though I could not remember his name. His eyes were a shade of topaz. I knew those eyes. They were the eyes of the strange doctor who had helped me the day I had sprained my ankle while I was with Edward, Jason, and Jasper. He cautiously made his way toward me, trying not to scare me. I did not move as he got closer to me.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" asked the doctor. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just upset. That's all. It's been a long and hard day." I said dismissively.

"I know. I heard about your brothers. I am so very sorry. They were both great men. I had only met them on a few occasions. Every time, they demonstrated just how kind they truly were." I nodded. They were kind, in every way possible. Even to the people they didn't like, they found a way to be friendly. I admired them for that. "What are you doing at here this late at night?" the doctor asked.

"I needed to be away from it all. There were too many people coming up to me and offering their condolences. Most of them were people I didn't even know. I needed some air so I ran." I explained.

"Well, you have managed to worry your parents. Everyone is out looking for you." I winced at the word 'everyone'. It meant more attention. Great.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just needed some room to breathe. Have you ever felt alone in a room full of people?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, actually, I have. You feel like you're the only one in world feeling as lonely as you, that nobody would understand you and what you're going through." I nod.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating. There are so many people around when I just need to be alone. The pain for me is unbearable."

"Do you mind if I said something?" He asked. I shook my head. "Losing someone is hard. It takes a lot to get over it, especially over someone close to you. The pain is an unfortunate side effect. You just need to get through it. The pain subsides over time. Patience is all it takes. As for the loneliness, you need to remember that there is always someone who feels just as lonely as you." He said. "And you are not alone. I am sure that wherever your brothers are, they are watching over you, always."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, hope saturating my voice. The doctor nods. Hope engulfed my heart, healing some of the pain. "Thank you." He nods once more.

"You are welcome, Isabella." I looked at him surprised. He actually remembered my name. "You look surprised."

"I'm surprised you remember my name." I explained. He smiled.

"I have a good memory." He said smiling. His teeth were slightly showing, glistening in the moonlight. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. I didn't know if I wanted to go home yet but knew I needed to. I knew that my parents would not be the only ones out of their minds. Edward would be out of his mind too. He got that way sometimes when I managed to get out alone. I also knew it wasn't safe to be out this late alone. I nodded.

The doctor walked me home. We made very little conversation. The graveyard wasn't far from my home. We reached the front gates where my mother had been waiting on the doorsteps. She ran out the gates and over to me the moment she saw me. She pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Never do that again, Isabella. I could not bear it if I lost you too." whispered my mother in my ears. I could hear the sobs in her voice. I really had upset her. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away." I replied. She pulled away.

"Yes well next time you tell someone where you are going and you'd better be going with someone. You had us all worried." said my mother. I looked down.

"I know. I am so sorry." I repeated. She gave me another hug before turning to the doctor.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Dr. Cullen." said my mother, looking at the doctor gratefully. That was it! His name was Dr. Cullen. He smiled.

"It was no problem." he replied before noticing the time. "I have to get back to work. Take care, Renee, Isabella." said Dr. Cullen, leaving me with my mother.

The search team was finally called off. Mother called Father and said I was home again. Father immediately came home with Mr. Masen. It seems as if the Masens also joined the search team. Mother and Mrs. Masen stayed home to see I would show up or if Edward had found me. Elizabeth gave me a hug the moment I came through the door. She was worried about me too. Kristen joined Father's search team and came home with my father and Edward's father. All three of them hugged me tightly, telling me never to do that again. The only person who did not come home had been Edward. I started to worry. No one had contact with him since I had left. I was scared for him. Where was he? Where was my Edward? Kristen sat with me.

"Kris, I'm not going to run off again. You don't need to stay here with me." I insisted. She shook her head.

"I know you're not but I'm not leaving. One: You need someone to worry with you. Two: I want to see Edward when he comes home. I'm worried about him too. It's bad enough you disappear but then he disappears with you. That boy had better come back soon or he's getting a piece of my mind." replied Kristen. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Do you think he'll come home soon?" I asked, sadness clouding my voice.

"I sure hope so. Who else will I pick on if he's gone?" asked Kristen with a joking tone at the end. I laughed. Leave it to Kristen to make a joke out of something serious. We talked for about an hour before we fell asleep on the couch.

I awoke to the sunlight beaming into my eyes. I moved and noticed I was in my bed. Who had moved me? I quickly got dressed and was in the process of putting my shoes on when I heard a knock at the door. I yelled 'Come in' and in came…Edward. I ran into his open arms and cried happy sobs. I was so worried about him. He hugged me tightly as my legs wrapped around his waist. He rubbed circles into my back. We pulled away after five minutes but remained close.

"I was so worried about you, Bella." said Edward, softly. I went back into his arms.

"I know. I am so sorry." I replied in the same tone. "I was worried about you too, Edward. I was scared. No one talked to you since you left."

"I know. I am sorry too. I just wanted to find you myself. I checked everywhere. It wasn't until I came back to the town that I found out you were home. I came home to see you but you were asleep on the couch with Kristen." explained Edward.

"You could have woken me. I wanted to see you." I replied.

"Yes but you looked like it was the best night's sleep you've gotten in a while. But I knew you would be uncomfortable there so your father let me carry you up the stairs." I smiled. He carried me up the stairs. I gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled away. "Never do that to me again, Bella." I shook my head.

"I won't if you promise to never disappear without some kind of contact with either me or someone else." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I promise." he said before kissing me again. We both heard a knock on the door.

"Edward, Isabella, can we see you both downstairs for a few minutes?" asked my mother through the door. Edward and I exchanged a confused glance before walking down the stairs. In the living room was a man in a military uniform, like the ones my brothers used to wear. Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly. We sat down in front of the officer. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled an apologetic smile. He stuck his hand out to me.

"You must be Isabella. Jason and Jasper told me a lot about you." greeted the man. I shook his hand and nodded.

"You knew Jason and Jasper?" I asked. He nodded.

"They were good friends. They were great men." I nodded and smiled. My brothers truly were great. He pulled out something from his pocket. "I actually came here for them. They wanted some things personally sent to their family and asked me specifically to do it if I could." He handed out a letter to my father. My father started to read it aloud.

Dear Family,

If you guys got this letter something happened to us. We are so sorry. Jazzy and I were only writing this incase something happened. We asked someone to deliver this for us. We wrote this so we could tell you we both love you all so much. Bellsy, you get to have our name tags. We thought it would only be right for you to have them. We just wanted to say we were sorry and that we love you. Edward, we know you are there so listen carefully, if you hurt our baby sister, we will haunt you for the rest of your life. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Love you all. Hope this letter never reaches you all.

Love,

Jase and Jazz

We each looked at the letter studying it before passing it on. The man then pulled out two letters and gave them both to me and also the tags. I set the letters down and put the tags around my neck. They would be my reminder of my brothers. I picked up one letter and saw Jason's messy writing as always. It made me smile.

Dear Bellsy,

This letter never would have reached you unless something happened. I know I'm not usually the type to prepare for the worst but I'm beginning to get scared. I have seen so many men lose their lives here on the fields. I've seen the looks on their faces. I'm scared that I'm going to break my promise to you. Bellsy, I love you. Know that. That angel of mine, she keeps looking at me like I'm next. Her face is so full of sorrow. She told me that she was worried about me. She asked me about what I had at home and I thought of you. She asked me: if I were to lose my life tomorrow, what would I say to you? So I decided, in case that did happen, I would write a letter to tell you that. So first off, just wanted to say that if you marry Edward, nag him for me. He can be such a know-it-all sometimes. I will haunt him for the rest of his life if he hurts you, Bellsy. I promise you that. Secondly, tease Krissy constantly. Trust me, it's fun! Lastly, Bellsy, I love you. You are my baby sister and I love you. You mean so much to me. Take care of yourself. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I love you.

Your brother,

Jason

I wiped away the tears I had gotten from reading the letter. I sure got some of the humor from it. The letter was dated to the day before he died. He was right to do this. He died the next day. Jazz died not long after he did, only about three hours later. It was just scary. It was like he predicted this, like Jase knew that he was going to die. I opened up the next letter to see another handwritten message but in a different style.

Bells,

I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I broke my promise. I couldn't take care of Jason. I'm sorry. I tried to protect him. I stayed with him until I was shooed away. Bells, I wish there was something I could do. Jase was so scared last night, Bells. It was like he knew he was going to die. I don't know how, Bells but it was like he did. I saw his letter to you. I knew then that I had to write a letter to you. I had to apologize. I broke my promise. I should have been the one who died two hours prior to the writing of this note. But Jason took the bullets for me. I should have done that for him. I am so very sorry. I will never forgive myself for it. Bells, know that I will always love you. You are the greatest sister I could ever have. I am so sorry that there was nothing I could do to save him, that I couldn't do the one task you asked me to. You wanted me to come home and to take care of Jason while I was over here. I failed, Bells, and I am so sorry. Tell our parents that I'm sorry. Take care, Bells. After everything that has happened in these last few hours, I realize I cannot promise to come home. I will try my best but I don't know where that will get me. I love you and I'm sorry.

Your brother,

Jazz

It was after I finished reading that letter that I broke down into tears in Edward's arms. Jason…he died for Jasper. Jazz was about to get shot and Jason got in the way. I never knew he would do that. Jazz…he felt so guilty in his last few hours. How could he think I would blame him for Jason dying? My tears seemed endless. My parents read the letter and had tears in their own eyes. _Jazz, I don't blame you and Jason, I forgive you and I love you both. You both tried, _I whispered desperately that night, hoping that maybe they could hear me.

The next morning I was awoken by a frantic knock on the door. I opened the door to see Edward. His eyes were worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His eyes filled with tears and concern. It was the same look he had when he found out my brothers were dead. What could possibly cause this look on his face?

"Bella, your father…he…he's sick." he responded. I could tell by the look in his eyes, this wasn't just some usual illness. In that one look I knew, the Spanish Influenza just reached Chicago and it had already infected what was left of my family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN:**** Sorry this is so late. Didn't have much time to write. Hope you like this new chapter. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES! **

**Chapter Seven**

It had been two hours. Two hours ago, my family crumbled further to the ground. Two hours ago I became the last member of my family. My father caught the influenza and passed away three hours ago. He held on longer than some. I was able to say a few things before losing him. My mother later became infected and it became harder and harder for me to breathe. The sobs were coming hard and fast. There was only so much I could handle at once. I still hadn't gotten over my brothers' deaths and then my parents were sick with a sickness that had been killing people all over. It was scaring me and there was nothing I could do to help them. The illness had just engulfed my parents, leaving me as the surviving member of my family.

I sat in my house all alone. My eyes turned to the steps. No one but me would ever walk up down those steps. The scent of my mother's perfume was weakening more and more each day. Mother had been in the hospital for days before death had taken her. The things I saw, the scent in the house brought a pain further into my heart. I don't know if I could ever recover from something like this. What would I do know? What would become of me? I made my way up the stairs and into my room, passing my family's rooms without a glance. I grabbed the metal handle of my dresser, pulling it out to reveal a book. It was a dark green and full of blank pages. I pulled the drawer open and picked up the book. I stared at it. I smiled, remembering when I had first gotten the book.

"**Happy Birthday, sweetheart." said my mother, smiling her beautiful grin. I was smiling myself. Today was my thirteenth birthday. I was so excited. My brothers were grinning next to me and my father had his arm around my mother while she handed me a present wrapped in blue. I opened up my gift to see a dark green book. I opened it up to find no words, just blank pages. I looked at my parents confused. My whole family laughed.**

"**It's a journal, Bells." laughed Father. My brothers were still laughing hard, not bothering to stifle their amusement.**

"**Bellsy, you're supposed to write things in it." explained Jase, slowly as if he was speaking to a child. I glared at him for his condescending tone. I was not stupid.**

"**Bells, you're supposed to write your thoughts and experiences. It is kind of like expressing how you truly feel. It's a good way of also remembering how you were feeling." added Jazz. I nodded, smiled, and then hugged my parents. This was the last day I was here with my family before I left Chicago for finishing school. This was a few of my last days with my brothers, though the next time I had seen them was so long ago. **

I walked downstairs with my journal and opened the first page. It was blank. The book had not been written in. I never found the need to write in it. I grabbed a writing utensil and started describing my thoughts in my messy scrawl.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is the first time I've ever written in here. I am doing this because it was something my mother would have wanted me to do and I needed to describe how I felt. I would have told someone but I don't know who to talk to. So here it goes._

_I'm alone. My brothers are dead. My parents are dead. I'm all alone in this family, in this house. Everything in this house depresses me. Each room is a strong reminder of my dead family. I can't even bear to take a glimpse into my parents' room. I am just barely able to go into my brothers' rooms and the moment I enter them, I am sent crashing to my knees. The pain is unbearable. It feels like I can't breathe sometimes. What was I supposed to do now? I had no family. All I had here now lied with my fiancé, with Edward._

_Edward is truly my heart and soul. He is my only happiness in this chaos. He brought me light in this darkness, this terrible time of pain. I don't know what I would do without him. HE was my life. I need him. I need him now more than ever. Edward was there when I found out my parents had died. He held me until I went home to be alone. When I was alone though, instead of helping me deal with the pain, the pain increased greatly. I need Edward here with me. What do I do? Things aren't going as I had planned._

_After Edward proposed, I imagined Jason and Jasper as Edward's best men. I knew he would choose them. He admitted that they were the closest thing he had to brothers. My father was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away to Edward. But now all the plans are ruined. Things will never be the same and I'm all alone. I want my family back but I know there's nothing I can do. I have felt alone before but never like this. Now I was truly alone. _

I heard a knock on the door. I closed the book and got off the couch and walked up to the door. I opened it up to find Edward, my fiancé. Thank goodness he was here.

"Hello, Bella." said Edward softly, smiling comfortingly. I did not fail to notice the concern he held in the green eyes of his, the ones he had inherited from his amazing mother. I shot him a little, sad smile.

"Hello, Edward." He held out his arms welcoming, noticing my eyes beginning to tear up again. I ran into his arms and he held me as I cried once more. This went on for about an hour before I could finally speak a word to him. "I am so glad you are here, Edward. I really needed to see you." He kissed my forehead gently.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you earlier. I didn't know if you wanted to be alone."

"I thought I did but now I realize that I need you here. I can't do this alone. I need you, Edward." I said. He pulled me in close for five minutes before parting from me. He looked into my eyes.

"Bella, my parents and I feel terrible for what happened and my parents asked if you would like to stay with us, rather than stay here alone." I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"You don't have to do that you know. I would eventually be able to handle being here alone. You and your family don't have to offer this to me."

"We want to Bella. You shouldn't be left here alone to live. We want you to live with us."

"And your parents are agreeing to this?" I asked shocked they would even consider it.

"They know how much you mean to me. You mean everything to me and they don't want to stand in the way of that. Besides that there's the fact that my parents adore you, Bella. They already think of you as their own daughter. Why wouldn't they offer this to you when they love you?" I never thought I could ever be more grateful to the Masens after bringing Edward into my life and letting him remain there. Most wouldn't offer a thing like that but here were the Masens doing it for me. My eyes welled up in grateful tears. I ran right back into my love's arms. Edward bent his head down to my level and held me tightly once more.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear with much gratitude. "You don't even know how much this means to me. I love you, Edward." I felt Edward bury his face in my brown hair. I inhaled the sweet, sweet aroma radiating off of my dear Edward.

"I love you too." He said, keeping his grip on me. After a minute he pulled away to look at me. "So, is that a 'yes'?" he asked. I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around before stealing a kiss. We kissed passionately before parting to breathe. "I'd better go." he stated. I moaned.

"But you just got here." I complained. I didn't want him to leave. His presence was so soothing. Why did time have to go by so fast? He chuckled.

"I know, love, but I need to go let my parents know you are staying and I need to go talk to someone about something."

"About what?" I asked, stalling and also trying to get him to tell me whatever he is keeping from me. He smiled his crooked, mischievous smile.

"You'll find out later, love. I will meet you at the house later tonight, alright? Kristen said she was coming by in a few minutes anyway to see if you were doing alright."

"But Kristen's not you, Edward. I don't want you to go." I whined. He laughed once more before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Bella, I promise I will see you later. There are some things I must do first. I'm sorry. I don't want to go but I must. Forgive me?" He said. I was silent before nodding. He smiles and gives me one last kiss before leaving me to myself. My mind had drifted away from the dreaded subject and focused on another. His eyes were full of mischief. There was something he wasn't telling me. I don't know what or why but I can tell by looking at him, he was planning something. One question plagued my mind: What is Edward planning?

A week has passed since I moved into the Masens' home. It was just like Edward had said. His parents did want me there. They welcomed me into their home with open arms. When I had first gotten there, Elizabeth pulled me into her warm embrace, telling me how sorry she was and how glad she was that I was staying with them. Edward Sr. Masen held me as well exchanging his own condolences and telling me that if there was anything I needed, all I had to do was ask. Edward of course had helped me get my things over to his home. My stays were much more productive sleep wise. In my old home, after my parents died I could not sleep much. There were too many memories. I still cried myself to sleep sometimes but it made me feel better, knowing that my fiancé was right down the hall. The only problem I've been having is that my fiancé is keeping something from me.

Ever since the day Edward came to my home to ask if I'd like to live with him and his family, I could tell there was something he was keeping, some secret. My curious nature has made it harder and harder to bear. I've always hated surprises, my parents, Jase, and Jazz knew that even Edward knew that, but that does not stop him from springing them on me. I hate surprises even more now because the last few surprises I have gotten ended in fatalities to my family. I do know that whatever he's planning won't be terrible. His surprises always soften me up and make it hard for me to be mad at him. But I feel like all the good surprises are gone. What good surprise could there possibly be left?

I walked down the stairs of my new home. I walked into the kitchen to see Elizabeth working on a lot of food. I watched her prepare it and noticed that she never cooks this much for four people. Normally I ask to help. I didn't know she was making this much food. It was a bit surprising to me. Elizabeth worked and worked, oblivious to my presence.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." I greeted. Elizabeth swiftly turned towards me. Great, she was hiding something too.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?" she asked kindly, turning back to her food.

"I'm doing alright." I said suspiciously. It was silent, except for the sounds of pots clanging as Elizabeth retrieved each one and the sizzling on the stove. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you making so much food?" I asked. She turned to me and gave me a smile.

"We are putting together a small party tonight. I was just starting the cooking early." she explained. I looked at the quantity of food she was cooking and wondered, what exactly was her idea of a small party? I nodded.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noticing the lacking men in this house. I assumed Edward Sr. was out at work. There was always some law case he could win. Edward though was always here until I had awoken.

"He's out getting some things for me, sweetheart. He told me to send you his regards and that he'll be home later this afternoon. I talked to Kristen and she said that she'll be coming over so you two can go shopping for the party tonight." I cringed. Shopping…I hated it. No matter what, I hated shopping. With Kristen it was ten times worse. She loved shopping. But I would go with her. It would be something to do whilst my darling Edward was out. I heard the doorbell and saw Kristen in the doorway.

"Hello, Bell. Ready to go?" she asked, bouncing in excitement. She loved to take me out. Any excuse was good enough for her. I internally groaned. This was going to be a long morning and afternoon. I sighed before nodding. Kristen grinned. "Good." she said to me. "We will see you later on this afternoon, Elizabeth." called out Kristen.

"Alright, girls. We'll see you later. Have fun and be back here by five o'clock tonight." yelled Elizabeth from the kitchen.

"Will do." called out Kristen before dragging me off to my doom.

We went shopping for five hours before heading to Kristen's house to get ready for the party. Don't ask me why we were heading to her house because I have no clue. The shopping wasn't nearly as horrific as I thought it would be. We had both found dresses for tonight. They looked gorgeous. Kristen's dress had an exquisite royal blue color to it. The blue went perfectly against her skin. I told Kris that but she said blue was better on my skin then hers but the dress was magnificent. My dress paled in comparison to hers. Kristen had insisted that I get a long white dress. It looked like one a princess would have worn back in the days of monarchy. It was so beautiful. I could never do the dress justice. When I had told Kris how I felt, she had yelled at me, telling me not to say anything like that. She thought I had looked amazing in the dress and said she was preparing me for tonight.

We sat in Kristen's bedroom. I was sitting in front of her while she was doing my hair. I felt the tugs that come with the job but Kristen never yanked enough to hurt me which I was grateful for. We were both not speaking at the moment, letting Kristen focus on her 'important' job of making me look stunning. She told me it was for Edward but I had this feeling it was for something bigger than that. It seemed like everyone was in on Edward's secret except for me and it was really staring to irritate me. My eyes wandered around the room until it Kristen's bedside table. On that table was a picture of the four of us: Kris, me, Jazz, and Jase from when we were little kids. It was before I had left Chicago, before I had met Edward. Although meeting Edward was the greatest thing to ever happen, I missed the times before it had.

**"Come on, Bells." said Jazz, smiling encouragingly. We were running and chasing after each other on the hill. We were playing a game of tag. I was seven years old. Jase was eight and Jazz was ten. There was nothing to worry about right now. We were kids. There was no war, no illness, just us being kids. Seven year old Kristen joined in on the game a while ago. I am such a slow runner. Everyone was running faster than me and I was it. It was no fair. I was the smallest and I hated it. I heard Jazz sigh before appearing in front of me. "Tag me, Bells. I'll go tag Jase for you." I didn't tag him. I shook my head. I wanted Jase to get tagged. He was being very mean to me today. He kept on picking on my size but I wanted to tag him fairly.**

**"I want to tag him, Jazz." I stated. Jazz looked thoughtful for a minute, his blonde hair in his face. His eyes then lit up with an idea.**

**"How about I help you tag him? I can make it easier so you can catch him. It'll be like we're on a team. How about it, Bells?" he asked. I nodded. I liked this idea. Jazz ran over to Jase and tried to hit him. Jase, not knowing I was still it, ran away from Jazz. Jazz and Jase ran down the hill and near the pond that was at the bottom. They got closer and closer to the water when Jazz pushed Jase in. Jazz gave me a signal to come over there. As I got closer, I saw Jase was both pouting and glaring at Jazz, while Jazz was laughing. I then got close enough to Jase that I could tag him without being pulled in.**

**"You're it, Jase." He looked at me incredulously before glaring more at Jazz.**

**"Wait, so Jazz wasn't even it?! Bellsy was it?! That's not fair!" complained Jase. I heard rustles from the bushes and saw Kristen step out. She was laughing hysterically. **

**"Ha, ha! Jase got outsmarted by Bell! Jase got outsmarted by Bell!" sang Kristen. Jase then looked at Kristen with some mischief in his eyes. That was never good. He got out of the pond picked up Kristen, who started screaming, and threw her into the pond. She screamed loudly while Jazz, Jase, and I laughed. "This is not funny!" Jase stopped laughing. He nodded.**

**"Nope." he said. Next thing I know, I'm soaking wet in the pond and next to me is Kristen and Jazz. "But that sure is." We all glared at him and exchanged looks before chasing after him. Our parents saw us and took pictures of us soaking wet like that together. It was one of the good moments we had together.**

"Bell, can I ask you something?" asked Kris, taking me out of my memories. I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Well, I wanted to know how you are feeling about the influenza." she said. "Are you scared?" she asked, looking slightly frightened. I understood why.

The influenza was spreading rapidly amongst people here in Chicago. It had hit badly after the men fighting in the war came home. It was spreading so fast and so many people were scared of catching it. It was something people were not sure whether they'd survive from. Panic was everywhere because of it. It wasn't even just in Chicago. It was everywhere. The influenza took my parents and I must admit it…I was scared to my very core of what might happen if one of the Masens caught the influenza, especially Edward.

"Yes, I am. I am scared to death right now. The influenza took my parents. I'm scared it will do the same to you or the Masens." I answered softly.

"Especially Edward." added Kristen, knowing that's exactly where my brain was at.

"Yes, especially Edward. I don't know what I would do without him. He's my everything and I'll admit it, I am terrified of Edward catching the influenza. It's spreading so fast though, Kris. It's becoming more and more probable that he'll catch it and then what's going to happen. I would crash down, Kris. I would rather it be me who get sick, not him." I said in response.

"Yes well I doubt Edward likes the idea of you getting sick either. I am willing to bet he is worrying just as much as you are right now. I don't think he can lose you any more than you can lose him." she said. I sighed. I hoped he didn't feel that way. I didn't want him to be feeling this fear. I didn't want him to worry about me. Edward should be able to move on if something ever happened to me. I already know it wasn't an option for me. Edward had changed me completely. It would be impossible to pretend he never existed. "I know this subject is depressing but I want to know, if you were going to die tonight what would be your biggest regret?" she asked. It was silent. She probably figured I was thinking but I knew my biggest regret. The thing that kept me silent was the question itself. Why was she asking me these things?

"My biggest regret…would be not marrying Edward. It's one thing to be engaged to him but to be married to him…it would make me feel happy, wanted, like I had actually won his heart over. It would be an honor for me to be known as Isabella Masen. I want to be bound to Edward every way humanly possible." I replied. Kristen smiled.

"That's sweet, Bell." commented Kris before helping me out the chair I was sitting in. She brought me in front of her mirror. "Now, tell me…do you still think you look plain?" she asked. I stared into the mirror and saw a vision. She had my hair color, my eye color but the rest might as well have been foreign traits to me. The white dress hit every curve in the woman's body. Her brown hair was placed neatly into an elegant bun. Her skin was so perfectly pale white. It couldn't have been me yet seeing my own eyes in the woman's reflection I knew it to be true…I was this reflection. I turned to Kristen and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Kris." I said, starting to tear up. Kristen smiled back. Kris went over to her dresser and picked up two special items.

"Here I thought you might like to wear these tonight." she opened her hands and in them were my brothers' tags. I smiled and nodded. She took them and placed them over my head and onto me. It felt good to have them there. It felt like there was something missing before, now I know it was them.

Kristen then went over to her dresser once more and showed me an elegant necklace. I couldn't help but stare at it. It was a beautiful blue necklace. The facets shined so brightly. On the chain, there were some little small diamonds but not blue, white. I stared in awe at the magnificent necklaces. I don't remember purchasing this or Kristen ever having necklace like that.

"Edward bought this for you the night he asked you to move in with him and his family. He thought this would be a great gift for you. He thought you'd love it. Do you?" she said. I nodded, speechless. Edward bought this for me. He bought it for me. I stared at the necklace. It had to have been newer in earlier times. It was so elegant. Edward knew I would like this. He was too perfect. How could I ever deserve a man like him? I felt Kris put the necklace on top of my brothers' chains. Around my neck were things coming from three of the most important men in my life and on my hand there was a ring from my love. I wondered what the special occasion was for the necklace. When I had asked Kris, she had dodged the question. The necklace wasn't Edward's big secret. There was a bigger one and I was ready to find out what it was.

Kris and I arrived to the Masens' home. Outside there were many forms of transportation here. I had no idea what was going on that the Masens' seem to have invited everyone in town for. I looked at Kristen. She gave me a wink in response and got out of the vehicle. I stepped out, surprisingly not tripping over my new heels. Yes, Kris got me to wear heels. She wasn't about to let me out of the house without them. She said Edward would be there to catch me and that he wouldn't leave my sight all night. I really hope this was true because if everyone was truly here I was going to need him by my side. We walked up the pavement and into the house. I had expected everyone to be in the living room or dining room yet there was no one. No sound came from any room in the house. I was surprised and confused. What was going on? Where was everyone? I watched Kris as she walked toward the garden Edward and I had so loved. Elizabeth had created the very garden herself. Maybe she was showing off her hard work to those who came to the Masens' small party. Now I understand the need for lots of food. As we stepped out into the garden, I felt myself immediately go into shock.

In the garden there used to be in the middle nothing but flowers, grass, and a marble bench. Now there was an arch in the middle with the bench. The arch was covered in beautiful flowers, matching the very ones in the garden. There were flower pots on both sides of the arch, full of the flowers I had adored, the orange blossoms along with Edward's favorite freesia and his parents' roses and lilacs. I saw chairs with people in them on parts of the garden not covered in flowers. Everyone was dressed up for this party. I then noticed something else, a priest in the middle of the garden with the arch and bench. In his hand, lied the Holy Bible. Then one more shocking sight came into view…Edward in a black tux. The gifts made sense now. Oh boy. Edward walked toward me and stopped a few feet away. His eyes shined like the lights that were hung here in the gardens. He smiled his heartbreaking crooked smile before speaking.

"I know that I may not be able to give you everything but I do know that I love you. With the influenza spreading, I'm not sure how much time we all have but I do know that if I die, I would like it to be as your husband. Life is short and I would like to have the honor of having you, Isabella Swan, as my wife. I love you, Bella. Bella, I know this isn't exactly what you planned. I know that you wanted your family here when we got married and I'm sorry I couldn't find the courage to do it then. This wasn't originally what I had planned either. But two things are the same…the woman I was hoping to marry and the place. This place was the place I had first taken you to myself, granted it was at my home but still…somehow in all our time we spent together this place became our spot. I had hoped the moment I asked you to marry me that this would be the place…the place we would say our vows to one another…the place where we'd be joined together in a union…the place we would become husband and wife. So I ask you here, in front of all the people we love…will you marry me…here…right now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN: ****So I'm soooooo sorry for this being so late. Between getting sick and having a lot to do, I had no time to write. So I finally finished the chapter. So hopefully I can write the next chapter either later next week or the week after. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I created Kristen though!**

**Chapter Eight**

I was speechless. No words could escape my lips. I closed and opened my eyes repeatedly, thinking I was about to wake up from a dream, a dream I wished would be in reality. But each time I opened my eyes, I saw the same scene: the beautiful garden and Edward in his tux. It was real. This was really happening. Edward wanted to marry me right now. I was awed. What do I do? What do I say? He truly was too perfect for me. I stared at him with tear-filled eyes, wanting so badly to say something yet nothing came out. Giving up my attempts to speak, I nodded. He grinned and made his way toward me when Kristen stepped in front of him and put her hands out to stop him from moving closer to me.

"I don't think so, Edward. You go back up there to that alter and wait. You don't get to kiss the bride until the part where the priest says 'You may now kiss the bride'. Get moving, lover boy. She'll meet you up there." Edward sighed. I inwardly laughed. Kristen was stubborn. If she doesn't want you do something, you never are able to do it. Edward knew that and gave up.

I felt Kristen grab my arm and pull me away from the area and back into the house. My gaze never wavered. My eyes were still fixated on Edward. I noticed Edward Sr. move with us from the corner of my eye. As soon as we were inside I turned to look at Kristen. Elizabeth came in behind us as well.

"What are we doing, Kris?" I asked, unsure as to what we were doing. I felt Kristen turn me around and take me upstairs to the bedroom in the house I had called my own. She had me facing the large mirror on the wall across from my bed. I saw myself still looking uncharacteristically beautiful. Kristen placed her hands on my shoulders and looked with me into the mirror.

"We are going to finish getting you ready, Bell." she finally answered. I was confused. Was I not already dressed for the occasion?

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"Bell, you have the white dress but we have to cover the other areas. You have something blue and that would be the necklace Edward gave you. You have something new which is also the necklace. Now you need something old and borrowed." she announced. Kristen then moved and Elizabeth took her place. She had then placed an old bridal veil on my head.

"This was your grandmother's veil. After your father had gotten sick, your mother had asked me that if I ever lived to see your wedding day and she had not, she wanted me to give you this veil so that you could wear it when you had gotten married." Elizabeth explained. I looked into the mirror with tear-filled eyes. I now missed my mother more than before. "She would have been so proud of you." she said. I knew she was right. Mother loved Edward. She thought he was the only one for me. She thought no one could be more deserving of me than Edward. I remembered the talk the two of us and my father had had after Edward and I had gotten together.

**My parents were ecstatic to hear we were together. I had come home with Edward after he had told me he loved me. Edward had spent two hours at my house with my parents and I. We talked and laughed. Edward had told me just before he left that he wished he could be there with me all night long but his mother and father would be worried. He told me he'd love nothing more than to be with me forever and to never have to leave me. I blushed of course and then he kissed me and walked away. I went back inside and saw my parents were watching the entire scene and were smiling with there arms around each other.**

"**He's good for you, you know." said my mother, smiling her pearly white smile. I nodded. He was good for me, too good.**

"**I know. He is good, too good for me." I replied, sighing sadly. Father's eyes tightened a bit. He was always upset when I reached that assumption. It was just like how my brothers reacted, annoyed and appalled at the very idea.**

"**Listen to me, Isabella. Edward is not too good for you. No one is too good for you. If anything, you are too good for him. Isabella, you are the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful and perfect daughter a man could ever have. Don't ever say you are not good enough for someone. Edward is lucky to have a girl like you and I don't ever want to hear you say he's too good for you ever again. Do you understand me?" my father scolded. I nodded, a little surprised. **

**He'd never said that to me. I knew he hated it when I talked about the idea but he'd never yelled at me like that for it. My brothers had but they were a different story. My brothers always spoke their minds. My father was more the silent type. He said what he had to, gave orders when need be but never actually said anything like he just had. His opinions were his own and he never expressed them. The opinion you could usually tell by looking into his eyes and it looks as if the subject needed to be addressed. My brothers would have yelled at me, loud enough that everyone in the house could hear but my father was the one yelling at me this time. I was taken aback by this out of character move of his. His eyes softened and he smiled again.**

"**I'm sorry, Bells. I am just upset that you can't see how great you truly are. You are amazing and I wish you would realize that. Edward obviously does." I smiled at the thought of Edward. **

**He did think I was something special, even though I didn't. Edward was also infuriated when I say those things. He says I don't see myself clearly. Maybe that was true. I just never could believe the fact that I was good enough for him. He seemed to be so perfect, too good to be true. It only raised the question of how do I deserve him. What did I ever do to earn his love? That answer, I'll never know. In Edward's mind it's the exact opposite. He doesn't believe he deserves me but I don't believe that. I do know one thing and that is that I love him, more than anything in the world. Nothing was ever going to stop that. **

"**I know he thinks I'm amazing. He never lets me forget it." I replied to my father, grinning. My mother shot back at me her own grin and pointed a finger back at me, looking at me triumphantly. **

"**This is exactly what I'm talking about, Isabella. He is perfect for you. He makes you smile like nothing else ever could. Your eyes…they light up when he's near, when you're thinking about him, talking about him…when he's holding you in his arms. We have never seen you this way until he came along. He truly makes you happy, doesn't he?" Mother asked smiling, already knowing the answer. I nodded. **

"**He does. I have never felt this way about anyone before and Edward…he makes me feel…complete…loved. He's everything to me. I can't even imagine a life without him anymore. I love him. It's a bit premature to say that but…I do. I love him more than anything." I admitted. Father smiled again and held Mother's hand.**

"**We know." replied my father, smiling softly. I looked at them a bit surprised. I knew they figured out that Edward and I liked each other but not loved, not yet. Yet somehow, they were not surprised in the least. "We have noticed for a while now the way you two look at each other. We saw you two the night you were dancing. We saw how intoxicated with each other you were. It was like you two were completely unaware of anyone else. We had never seen you so happy. We noticed the way Edward looked at you. He looked at you like you were a goddess walking the Earth or an angel sent down from heaven. Then when your brothers pulled Edward away, we saw the hesitant look Edward had in his eyes. He didn't want to leave you, not even for a split second. **

"**Then the night your brothers left…Edward wouldn't leave you unless it was to sleep or change. He held you for months at a time. He held you as you cried. His concern for you was so strong. We weren't worried about you at that time, not because we didn't care or because we were dealing with it then too, but because he was taking good care of you. We never had to worry about you because he was there and he was never going to leave you for anything. We are both very grateful to him for that. We can't thank him enough. He's been that way for so long now and all those moments you told us about the garden and all the times you spent together, we knew he had loved you. We talked to Elizabeth and Edward Sr. and they both agreed with the idea. They had believed the same we did. They knew you were in love just like we did. They felt the same way. They noticed the looks, the smiles. You were both so happy to be near each other. No one could ever tear you apart." explained my father. **

"**I guess everyone knew before we did, huh?" I asked. My parents chuckled.**

"**I guess so." responded my father, smiling.**

"**The point is that we wanted to let you know how proud we are of you and the choice you made and how happy we are for you. We love you, Isabella." said Mother before bringing me into a hug. I felt both of my parents wrap their arms around me. **

"**I love you too." I whispered before breaking apart and going to bed, ready for the next day, the first full day of Edward and I being together.**

As I thought about that moment, I felt tears run down my cheeks. I missed my parents. I wished they could be here. It would have meant so much to me if they were here. Life itself isn't the same without my family. The only thing I had left was Kristen and the Masens. Edward made it bearable. Now was my chance to bind myself to Edward every humanly way possible. We would be together for the rest of our lives. The only thing I had to do was walk up the aisle to Edward and say 'I do'.

I got out from in front of the mirror and faced Kristen. Kristen was smiling. I had always pictured her being a part of my wedding. Ever since I was little, since the day I met Kristen, she was like my sister. Kristen is my best friend. She has always been family to my parents, brothers, and me. We were all close and we had both planned on being a part of each other's weddings. I knew she was happy about the arrangement. She had been trying to make us a couple since the day she found out me and Edward knew each other. She helped Edward realize he had feelings for me so I owe her a lot more than I had before. Now, because of her, this is all happening.

"You're ready." announced Kristen, smiling. I smile back and hug her.

"Thank you for everything, Kris. You're the best friend a person could ever ask for." I whispered in her ear.

"Anytime, Bell. You're like my sister. I would do anything for you." she replied, still hugging me tightly. We pull away when we hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and see Edward Sr. there. I watch as Kristen walks out right in front of the doors leading to the garden.

"Bella, I know I may not be your father but I feel like you are my own daughter. Would you let me do the honor of walking you down the aisle?" Edward's father asked. I nodded and gave him a hug. "You truly look beautiful." he responded. He held out his arm and I took it and walked to where Kristen was. Kristen handed me a bouquet of flowers, just like the ones Edward gave me. They had freesia, lilacs, roses, and my favorite orange blossoms. She sent me a quick smile before walking before me out the doors and into the gardens.

I walked out into the garden with Edward's father holding my arm. Everyone turned to look at me but I paid no attention to them. My eyes fastened back on Edward. Somehow, he looked even more perfect than he had just moments ago. I saw Edward's grin appear on his face. Miraculously, I made it up to the arch without tripping. Edward Sr. took my hand placed it in Edward's and shared his own grin with the both of us. My eyes then went back to Edward's face. His triumphant eyes were shining brightly with joy and love. The minister said what he had to say. At this point, tears were falling down my cheeks in pure joy. This was really happening.

"I do." I managed to say. He grinned and waited for his cue.

"I do." vowed Edward when his cue came.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." announced the preacher. Edward put his hands on each side of my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck, not letting go of the bouquet. He then kissed me passionately and then stopped the kiss. When we broke apart we heard applause coming from the guests. We had done it. Edward was my husband and I was his wife. I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan. I was now and will be forever more, Isabella Marie Masen.

Music had played throughout the entire garden as the reception took place. Edward and I had danced the first dance and then we had greeted all the men and women who attended our wedding. I had not known all these people. A lot of these people were friends of the Masens that I had never met. I even saw Claire and her family there. Her parents were smiling, happy for Edward. They had expressed their happiness for me and Edward as soon as we came over to them. Their daughter, though, had not been happy. I could tell that she was angry that I somehow had gotten Edward. Edward's parents had invited her family since they were fairly good friends. I also saw the man who had given me the letters my brothers had written in the crowd. He came up to us after the wedding. He told me that my brothers would have been so happy and so proud of me. I knew that to be true. My brothers had been hoping that when I'd gotten married it would be to Edward. He was the only one they trusted. I was grateful for that.

Edward and his mother danced as his father and I did the same. After a while, Kristen took a dance with Edward after his mother stepped away. Edward and I had gotten our second dance as well. It was much longer than all the others. We were both dancing and in the dance it was like Edward and I were the only ones in the world. All we could do was stare deeply into each other's eyes. Had it not been for Edward, I would have for sure stumbled while dancing. He was too perfect.

"Bella, love, you look absolutely breathtaking." whispered Edward in my ear. I blushed. I must have looked like a blushing bride at the time. He chuckled and put his hands on my cheeks. "You were truly magnificent. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. Even the garden's beauty pales in comparison to you." The crimson red in my cheeks grew darker and more intense.

"Are you sure you are not being biased?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not. You truly do look amazing. I love you, Bella Masen." Edward replied. Bella Masen. I love the sound of that. I was now an official Masen and was proud of it, proud to call Edward my husband.

"I love you too, Edward Masen. I love you more than anything in the world." He smiled and with that we danced the rest of the night. It was our first night as husband and wife. We did everything a bride and groom did on their first night. Eventually we went to bed, awaiting our first morning as husband and wife, the first of forever. I was finally happy. Everything was finally falling back into place. Little did I know that not even after our wedding, tragedies would still follow, starting with my new father-in-law.

_Edward POV:_

The most beautiful sight I will ever see in my life is the sight of my Bella walking down the aisle in her white dress. The sight of her made me fall more in love with her. Bella was always beautiful but she looked extraordinary that day. No one could ever look so radiant. When she had first come into the garden with Kristen, not knowing of the arrangement I had made, I was unsure as to whether or not she would truly marry me tonight. I was growing more and more apprehensive the more the silence after my question lasted. Yet, she said yes to me. She truly was an angel.

I had planned our wedding like that for weeks in advance. When her father and mother were in the hospital I knew it was not the best time so I did nothing then but hold her in my arms because she needed me. Bella had honestly been through a lot recently. Between losing her brothers and her parents, she's had a lot of bad luck. It seemed like any time she was relatively something ruined it I had hoped that this wedding would finally bring an end to that. It was there in that hospital the day her father died that I had made my plans.

**I was walking down the hallways of the hospital, trying to see Bella's father. Charles Swan had been put there because of the Spanish Influenza. Right now that was not nearly as uncommon as it had been before the war. Bella was at home resting. I had gotten a visit from a nurse that night telling me that Charles wanted to see me. I immediately had gotten dressed and came down to hospital. I was curious as to why he would want to see me and only me. Why wouldn't he want to see Bella?**

**My thoughts were cut short as I came upon a doorway which led to the room Charles was in. My questions were all about to be answered. I noticed Dr. Cullen was in there working on her father. He was one of the best doctors around. It was a good idea to put Dr. Cullen in charge of the infected. Dr. Cullen noticed me and gave me a small smile and gestured me into the room. I looked at Bella's father and saw the influenza took a large toll on him.**

**He had looked awful. His skin was so pale, almost deathly white. When he looked at me, his eyes seemed distant. I had never seen this man so weak before. It was very unsettling to see him this way. He was worse than he had been when Bella was here last. I found myself particularly grateful that Bella was not here. It would have broken her heart to see her father this way. I looked to the side and saw Bella's mother next to him. She was looking better than Charles but worse than she had also been the night before. Her skin was pale but nowhere near as pale as Charles' was. Her eyes turned toward me. I noticed the pain in her eyes but I knew she was trying to fight, for Bella.**

"**I'll leave the three of you alone for a minute." said Dr. Cullen, walking out the door to give us some privacy.**

"**Hello, Edward." greeted Charles Swan in a rough tone.**

"**Hello." I replied to him and his wife who had turned her attention to us. "The nurse had said you wanted to see me." **

"**Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Isabella." responded Charles. I was not surprised by this. I had actually expected this. What I hadn't expected, was the words that he had said next. "I want to discuss with you was the wedding." **

"**What about it? Bella and I had planned to do it as soon as you two were out of the hospital. We were thinking sometime later in the summer." I replied in confusion. Charles shook his head and started coughing terribly. When his coughing died down he continued.**

"**No, Edward. I want you and Isabella to do it now or as soon as possible." I was about to reply but Charles stopped me. "Listen. I don't want Isabella here when things get worse. The influenza is spreading more day by day. I'm afraid for her. We want her to be happy. Renee and I had talked and said that we would like you and Isabella to get married, regardless of what's happening to me and Renee, and then to take her away from here. Isabella will be safer somewhere other than Chicago. I don't want her to get sick. I'm begging you to take her away from this place. I know you want to get married here in that garden and that's why I'm telling you to marry her as soon as possible. I'm begging you, Edward. Please." pleaded Bella's father. I knew this attitude. I knew why he was acting this way.**

"**You don't think you have much time left, do you?" I asked grimly. He shook his head.**

"**No, I don't. I want to make sure her future with you is set before something happens to her or you. Renee and I know we're going to die soon and we don't want the same fate for you and Isabella. We know that you could never handle losing Isabella but we also know that she will never be able to handle losing you too." answered Charles. It was silent for a moment. I kept seeing not her father but Bella in that bed. The image was like a knife being plunged into my back, painful beyond all belief. He was right. I would never be able to lose her. I can't ever lose her.**

"**Will you do as we ask?" asked Renee speaking for the first time from her hospital bed. I looked at her and Charles. They were holding hands now and looking deeply into each other's eyes, knowing their time was almost up. It was the same way me and Bella looked at each other. I saw me and Bella there. I was more fazed with Bella being there and wished to never see her there. It was there I made up mind.**

"**Yes. I will. I'll take her into the garden, set everything up and ask her to marry me that day. Then after a week of packing, I will take her away from here. She will never catch the influenza. I promise." I said looking at Charles and Renee. The both sent me smiles.**

"**Thank you. You don't know how much this really means to us. Ever since we got sick, we've been worrying constantly over her. She's our daughter and we just want her safe." replied Renee. **

"**I know and I will always keep her safe." I promised. Dr. Cullen then came in and looked at me.**

"**You are going to have to leave." said Dr. Cullen nicely. I nodded and started walking out.**

"**You're good for her, Edward. Don't ever leave her." called out Charles. I looked at him and his wife one last time before replying.**

"**I won't." I said before walking out the door with the doctor. I looked at the doctor. "They aren't going to last much longer, are they?" I asked him. He shook his head grimly.**

"**No. We wish that wasn't the case but it seems to be getting worse and there seems to be nothing we can do to stop it."**

"**How much longer do they have?" I asked looking into the room. I saw Renee kiss Charles who kept her hand in his grasp.**

"**It's hard to say for Renee. But we don't expect Charles to make it through the night." I kept staring at the scene in front of me. I knew then that Renee's chance at living would depend on her husband's. She wasn't going to live without him, just like I would never live without Bella. I had to get her away from her. I had to.**

Bella's parents had died that night, one hour apart from the other. Charles had died first. Renee died shortly after that, not able to handle losing her husband. It was exactly like I had expected. Dr. Cullen had stopped over at Bella's house that morning, telling her that her parents had passed away that night. My parents and I were there of course and so was Kristen. Kristen had not left her alone ever since her parents got sick. Bella heard news and I held her as she cried. It was as bad as it had been when she'd lost her brothers. I then knew I was going to keep my promise. Bella was never going to go through this again and I would never let her get the slightest chance of getting sick. We were going to get married and then we were going to leave Chicago.

I woke up the next morning next to my new wife. Bella Swan was my wife. I would never get over that, knowing that she is mine. She was beautiful when she slept but that was to be expected. She's always been beautiful no matter what state she was in. She woke up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi." she greeted, smiling.

"Hi." We were both silent, just staring at each other. I knew I had to address the idea of leaving Chicago soon so I decided to talk about it with her. "Bella, how would you feel if we got out of here, if we left Chicago?" She looked at me shocked.

"I don't know. Why?" she replied.

"Bella, I just think it's time we went out on our own. I thought that with everything that has happened in the past year, you'd want to get away from here." I lied. That was not the reason and she knew it.

"You're lying, Edward. What is going on? Why do you want to leave Chicago? Tell me the truth, Edward. Please." Bella pleaded. She looked at me through her beautiful eyes. I couldn't resist her. I sighed.

"I'm scared, Bella. I'm scared for you. The Spanish Influenza is spreading. It's everywhere now. I'm scared that if we stay here, you could catch it. I'm scared of losing you, Bella. You are everything to me and I don't think I can live without you. I just want to go somewhere safe and raise a family together in peace. I want to have you by my side for the rest of our lives. But I can't do that if you die from the Spanish Influenza. I wouldn't survive losing you." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I remember what I saw the day her parents died. Her being in that position…the very idea of it…scared me to death. I wasn't lying there. The thought of her lifeless, cold, dead….it killed me. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and looked up and saw Bella looking at me lovingly.

"Edward, I'm not going to die. You're not going to lose me. I'm here and I always will be. I love you, Edward." replied Bella, running her hand through my hair while keeping her other hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Bella." I whispered. I gave her a passionate kiss, making the most of this very moment. Who knew how long we truly had? I would not lose her. I'd die before I would lose her. We pulled away after a moment.

"If it will make you feel better and if it'll make you happy…I'll do it. I will move away with you. We can do whatever you wish, Edward. I will do anything for you." Bella offered. I kissed her once again, happy that we would do this. She would be safe. We would have a family. Everything was starting to go right.

A week went by. Bella and I had been packing all week. My father and mother had already known of our plans to leave. I had told them what Charles and Renee had asked of me that night and they agreed with what they had said. My parents wanted me and Bella safe as much as Bella's had. My parents were worried for my own safety and the safety of their own future daughter-in-law. They had bought a house for me and Bella away from Chicago in the country, away from where the Spanish Influenza had been. It had been a relief to them and me. I was constantly worrying about Bella and what we should do while we were here. The influenza could have kicked in at any moment and ruined all our plans, ruined our future. I was not about to let that happen. My parents had been helping us pack for our move. My father and mother told me they'd miss me but that they knew it was for the best.

Bella and I were just about ready to leave. We stood outside our house and getting ready to leave for our new home. The hardest part was going to be saying goodbye. Bella and I had gone to the cemetery last night so Bella could say some things to her brothers and parents. It was hard for her to part from the one place where she could talk to her family again. The other hard thing for her was parting from Kristen. Kristen had been there for her for so long now. She had sent her letters while she was away and they'd gotten close again when they saw each other once more. Now she was going to have to say goodbye to her and leave her behind. I felt bad for taking her away from her best friend but Bella reassured me that she wanted to do this. Saying goodbye to my parents was another thing that we both dreaded. I would miss them and I knew Bella would too. They had become like her parents, especially after hers died. They told me that Bella was like the daughter they had always wanted. I would just hope they would stay in contact with us and last through the influenza.

I watched as Bella embraced Kristen. I saw the tears in Kristen's and Bella's eyes. I saw the sacrifice in each of their eyes. It hurt to part but they knew it had to be done. Kristen then came over to me and hugged me as well. Then being Kristen, she slapped me in the arm and put her finger in front of my face as if she were going to threaten me.

"Edward Masen, you'd better take good care of my best friend otherwise not only will you have the ghosts of Jazz and Jase on your tail, but you'll also have me hunting you down." threatened Kristen. I chuckled.

"I will take care of her, Kristen. I promise." I said.

"Good. I'll miss you guys. You two are the best friends a person could have. I love you both so much." she said grabbing us both in one more, quick hug.

"We will miss you too, Kris. We love you too, Kris. Don't cause too much trouble here in Chicago." replied Bella. Kristen laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bell. Besides, how could I cause trouble? My partners in crime are all going to be gone. What am I going to do now? I can't even pick on Edward anymore." responded Kristen, pouting. I chuckled.

"I knew there was another reason as to why we were going." I replied. She glared and lightly punched me in the shoulder. I laughed again and moved to say goodbye to my parents. Bella was the first to say goodbye. My mother pulled her into a hug.

"Take good care my Edward, Bella." said my mother.

"I will. I promise." Bella responded.

"I love you, Bella. I'm glad that Edward found such a great woman to become his wife. I've never seen him so happy. Thank you for being in his life." replied my mother.

"I love you too. I'm glad to have found someone as perfect as Edward. I'm glad he's a part of my life. Thank you for taking me in. It meant a lot to me. A lot of people wouldn't do that."

"It wasn't a problem, Bella. We both adored you. It was something we had to do." said Mother, hugging Bella one last time. They parted and Mother held out her arms for me. I hugged her tightly and took in her glorious scent. "Take good care my daughter-in-law, okay? I love you so much, Edward. You are the best son a woman could ever ask for. I am so proud of you." she whispered in my ear.

"You are the best mother I could have ever had. I love you so very much. I promise to take good care of her. She will never be alone, Mother." I replied. She smiled as we pulled away. She put her hand on my cheek.

"That's my boy." she responded before kissing me on the cheek. I turned to my father to see Bella pulling away from him.

"We love you so much, Bella. Take care of yourself and Edward, alright?" She nodded, looking like she was about to cry. I went up to my father who gave me a quick hug.

"Take care of my darling daughter, Edward. I love you, son." said my father. I nodded.

"I will and I love you too." I said before helping to load our luggage. We both watched out the back as the house slowly started growing smaller in the distance. Just as we were about to turn a corner, we saw someone fall to the ground. I heard screaming coming from my home. We yelled for the driver to turn back. When we got back to the house, we ran out and saw someone on the ground unconscious and my mother on top of them screaming and crying…my father.

**AN: Originally this was just the wedding chapter, nothing sad but then I decided the wedding scene was so short I had to add other stuff so yeah...I'm also trying to move the story along. So yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN: Hey sorry it took me a while to update but was focused on other story. Now I tried to update this. Hope you guys like it! Read and Review! Love to hear what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters! Oh and the line about three things she's absolutely certain belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that's different are the three things but still. The idea was hers. Anyway, on with the story**

**Chapter Nine**

It has been three days since our failed attempt to escape the terrors of Chicago, three days since Edward's father fell victim to the horrendous influenza. I had indeed caught up with us all. Would this all never end? What more was there to happen? Edward and I had decided to stay in Chicago longer, until Edward's father recovered or otherwise. We no longer talked about leaving, especially since his mother needed him more than ever. Her husband was in the hospital, possibly dying. She would need all who can help. Edward would be a comfort. The day we left was no longer a good day, not a day of triumph. We were hoping it would mean we beat the influenza; that we could escape it but it seemed as if it had other plans. It started again, this time in Edward's family, with his father. It had come unexpectedly.

It had been a sad day for us all. Elizabeth had been screaming since the moment he fell to the ground. He looked fine to everyone up until he fell. Elizabeth was the first one to his side. Kristen was behind her, tears in her own eyes. When the driver took us back, Edward ran out, as did I, and came over to try and aid his father. Help was called and that's when people arrived. We had rushed him to the hospital, hoping maybe it was something else but we all knew better. The doctor then came out to Kristen, Edward, Elizabeth, and I and told us that he had contracted the same string of influenza that took my parents' lives. Elizabeth broke down there. It was hard to see her that way, in so much pain. It was the same look that my mother had when my father had developed the evil disease. She was broken, just like my mother had been. Edward kept a straight face but I knew by his eyes and by what I knew about him that on the inside he was suffering. His father was dying and there was nothing he could do. We went back home and I had stayed with Edward that night, trying to be there like he was for me. Kristen took the responsibility of making sure Elizabeth was making it alright. She had stayed the night, not wanting to leave any of the Masens. Her parents were away anyway so it did not matter to them in the slightest. Kristen was staying with her aunt who had heard about what happened and agreed to let her stay.

The next day went about the same. Elizabeth cried hard that morning, realizing it was no dream and that Edward Sr. was not next to her. Elizabeth in particular took it hardest. The first two nights, she had not eaten. It wasn't until Kristen yelled at her that she finally started. Kristen had told her that she couldn't do that to Edward. Edward was already losing one parent. He shouldn't have to lose the other. Elizabeth agreed, saying it was for Edward. But the pain in her eyes never faded. Her green eyes had been filled with deep pain, endless even. It was hard to look at her sometimes. Her pain was so apparent. Her garden, which Kristen had taken her into to cheer her up, did not bring a single sense of happiness back to her. When she had seen the roses she had broken down on the ground, bawling. They were her husband's favorites. Kristen then took her back in realizing that wasn't such a good idea. She wouldn't even look at Edward. Elizabeth's pain was a thousand times worse than the pain any of us were feeling. We knew that. Hers was not easy to miss, unlike Edward's.

Unless you knew him as well as Kristen and I did, you'd never see the pain. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was holding it all in, trying to be brave for his mother, trying to protect her. His face had not changed from the straight face he had kept since the hospital. He had kept that same mask on. I had not seen him cry. He pretended like it was nothing, like it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. I knew better. Inside he was broken. He wanted to cry but he was stopping himself, trying to be strong. Three days and he had not changed. Each day he would look the same, even in the hospital. We would then go home and it would be the same. Edward held me every second he could, tightly like he thought he was going to lose me. I was really beginning to get worried about him. He wouldn't even try and talk to his mother or even look at her and holding in all his pain was not good for him. It was then I knew I had to say something.

We had already taken our daily trip up the hospital. Elizabeth was downstairs, cooking food. Kristen was still over and was watching Elizabeth. We were both worried about her too. She hadn't said a thing unless it was to the doctors, asking if they knew if he was improving. Edward and I were upstairs in our bedroom and like always he was holding me tightly. We both jumped when we heard a knock on the door. We told them to come in and Kristen walked in. She looked at me.

"Bell, can I speak to you for a minute, alone?" I looked up to Edward, who looked down on me, for an ok. He nodded and let go of me so I could get up. I walked up to Kristen who took me out into the garden. We stopped in the middle of the garden and sat down on the marble bench. I looked at Kristen's face and saw worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried…about Edward and Elizabeth." she responded. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

"Do you even realize that Edward and Elizabeth won't even look at each other? I'm worried that they are just going to push each other away when right now they need each other more than ever. I just don't know what to do or say. I've been trying to talk to her, to get her to say something, maybe cheer her up but everything has failed. I know that Edward won't say anything either and I haven't seen him cry once. It's got me very worried. If his father passes away, I'm scared that Edward and Elizabeth won't be able to pull themselves together."

"They will." I announced. She looked at me, doubtful.

"How do you know?"

"Because we are going to do something about this. I'm going to talk to Edward and you are going to talk to Elizabeth."

"I've tried that."

"Well try again. If she doesn't listen, you might have to bring him in the conversation. That should get her listening."

"I don't want to upset her."

"Yeah well I don't know what choice we have. Edward's all she might have after this and I don't want to see Edward lose his mother or she lose her son." I said with determination. I was going make sure they said something to each other. Kris nodded. We both got up and went our separate ways. I headed to Edward and Kris headed to Elizabeth. I sure hope this plan works.

_Kristen POV:_

I walked nervously into the kitchen. I had no idea what to say to her. I had tried everything and she had a knife in her hands. She scares me sometimes. Wow, now I feel like Jase! I shook my head getting him and my unnecessary fear out of my head. I walked up to Elizabeth. I still saw the agony in her eyes. She was cutting up vegetables.

"Elizabeth? Can I talk to you?" I asked. I saw her not even acknowledge that I spoke. It made me feel kind of hurt, even though I had expected this. "Elizabeth, I'm worried about you. You haven't said a word to anyone really since the hospital. And you won't even look at Edward. You're eating but now you need to establish a communication with your son. Do you remember him? Edward? Yeah, he's just about to lose his father; don't make him lose his mother too." I saw her pause for a slight second before going back to cooking. "Would your husband approve of this?" I said. She stopped what she was doing and froze. "Somehow I don't think he would like you doing this. You're pushing him away. You're pushing your only son away and if Edward Sr. dies, who will Edward have left?" She unfroze and went back to cutting.

"He'll have Bella. He won't need me." she replied softly.

"Yes he will. You are his mother. He will need you, more than you know and besides, losing one parent is hard but losing two is unbearable. Ask Bella. She knows. It's even harder to lose two of them when one just doesn't want anything to do with you. Do you hate Edward that much?" I said, knowing the last line would get her attention…and it did. She turned around, furious. The knife, by the way, was still in her hand. It made me kind of scared for my life.

"I do NOT hate my son! I love my son! He's perfect. He's my son! I could not ever hate him and don't you dare ever assume I do or that I don't care about him!" she yelled.

"If you don't then, why won't you even look at him? Why won't you talk to him?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" she yelled before talking softly. "Because he reminds me too much of my Edward. He looks exactly like his father. I can't look at him because all I see is my husband. I know that I should be able to and that it's wrong that I won't but it hurts too much. You have no idea how much it hurts. I love him but I can't look at him because I remember his father's in the hospital dying. My husband's not making it out of this I know that. I just can't bear to look at him when I know its coming."

"Look, Elizabeth, I'm not going to say that I know how you feel because I don't but I do know this is hard for you. But you can't ignore Edward. It's going to hurt both of you in the end. If you're not going to be there, who will? If something happened to Bella, which I pray never happens, who will he have to fall back on? He will need you. He will need his mother soon. If you avoid this problem forever, it will take a long time to ever be able to get passed the problem. You need to talk to him. He needs to know his mother will always be there for him and that it's okay to express his feeling and that there is no reason for him to be strong for you. That's what he's doing. He won't cry because he's trying to be strong for you. He needs you to say it's ok or he'll never feel what he needs to feel. He's your son and he needs your help, not just Bella's." I replied. I saw Elizabeth's eyes soften a lot since she yelled at me. She sent a small smile my way and walked over to me and hugged me. She put down the knife, I promise. Otherwise I would be scared.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You have been there for me and haven't given up on me. You are a great friend to me, Bella, and Edward. I'm so glad you are here with us. You have been like the second daughter I have always wanted, next to Bella of course." she said. We laughed. Bell would be the favorite. After all, she is the one that makes Edward happy. I only hope that Bell was having some luck with the stubborn one upstairs. FYI, he did not get his stubbornness from Elizabeth.

_Bella POV:_

I entered the room that now belonged to both me and Edward. He was no longer on the bed but in front of the window, staring blankly at the street. I came over to him and hugged him. Edward returned it and looked down on me and smiled a slight smile. He planted a kiss on my lips before returning his gaze back out on the outside world.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, hoping to start a conversation with him. He did not move his gaze.

"I am fine, Bella." He replied tonelessly. I sighed and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't do that to me. Don't shut me out." He did not change. It was like he had not heard me or he was ignoring me. "Edward, it's okay to talk about it. It's ok to be scared and sad. You should be. I was the same way when my father caught the influenza. I know you think you have to be strong for Elizabeth but you don't. And keeping all the pain in is not going to help you but destroy you. Please, love, let me in. Talk to me." I begged. I saw him take in a deep breath before looking at me, with pain evident in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Bella? Do you want me to tell you that it hurts? Because it does. Do you want me to tell you that I'm worried? Because I am. I am more than worried. I'm scared that I'm going to lose my father. He's my father. He's been there for me for so long. I'm worried about what will happen when he's gone. I haven't had to worry about this before. It was too soon to start worrying about that. He was perfectly healthy. Everything was finally perfect. I had parents who loved me and a wife that I loved more than anything else in the entire world. But then the stupid influenza came and ruined everything!" he yelled, his eyes starting to form tears. I brought his head down on my shoulder, which he cried on. We stayed that way for a while, me holding him for a change. After a half an hour of crying, Edward looked at me. "What do I do, Bella? What am I supposed to do? If I'm not supposed to try and be strong for my mother, what am I supposed to do? She won't even look at me, much less talk to me."

"You've just got to keep trying to talk to her. Right now, I think you need her more than ever and I know she needs you too. You are her son. I just think it's hard for her because you look so much like your father. You just need to try and maintain a relationship with her, even if she doesn't do the same." I replied, holding his hand.

We both then heard Elizabeth calling us down for dinner. I got up and saw Edward hesitate before getting up himself. We walked down and met up with Kristen and Elizabeth in the dining room. As Edward came in I noticed Elizabeth's eyes light up. She was looking at him. I looked at Kristen questioningly with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Edward pulled out a chair for me, like the perfect gentleman he was. But instead of taking the seat next to me right after, I saw him walk up to Elizabeth and hug her and place a kiss on her cheek. I saw her smile at him and place her hand on his cheek. He smiled back at her. Edward came to sit next to me and across the table Elizabeth sent a loving gaze to her son and a grateful glance toward me. It was then I knew that things were going to be ok…or at least that was what I thought.

A week had passed and Edward's father was now gone. He passed away not long after we had found out about him having the influenza. Elizabeth and Edward had been heartbroken but were there for each other, not pushing each other away like they had before. Kristen and I really had talked some sense into their heads. They knew what to expect and were ready for it. The funeral took place two days ago and everything seemed to finally be looking up. Elizabeth and Edward tried to move on and seemed to finally make it through. But little did we all know that the influenza was ready to take it's next victim.

I awoke the next morning next to Edward as always. I turned to look at him, hoping to see his smiling face like I always had. He always woke up before me. He woke up but did not move from the bed every morning and just watched me sleep. It made me feel like everything was perfect, like there was nothing in the world but us. When I turned I found Edward still asleep and sweating. His skin was pale. My heart skipped a beat. He was sick. There was no doubt about that and knowing how bad my luck is, I knew it was the influenza.

"Edward? Edward? Edward! Edward, wake up!" I yelled frantically. I was scared. He should have awoken by now. "Someone help! Elizabeth!" I heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall to our room and in ran Elizabeth and Kris. My tears started to fill my eyes. I saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes when she saw Edward. But I did not spend much time looking at her. For my eyes were on her son. I barely even noticed Kristen run out the door, calling for help. I pressed my face into his chest, sobbing.

Edward was rushed to the hospital immediately. I was forced to stay out in the waiting room with Elizabeth and Kristen. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Just being in here gave me fear, fear of losing him forever. I felt Kris wrap her arms around me, trying to calm me down. But she was failing immensely. My husband was now in that ward, one of the last things I have left. There was no way I could calm down. It was scaring me to death. What would happen if I lost him? I couldn't lose him. I couldn't. _Edward, please come back to me_, I pleaded in my head. We saw Dr. Cullen come into the waiting room, calling out Edward's name. The three of us shot up immediately and went up to the doctor.

"Dr. Cullen, how is he?" asked Elizabeth worriedly. I saw him looking at us all sadly. No, he couldn't be. He couldn't be.

"He's resting for now." he replied. I let out a large breath of relief. He was alive. Thank goodness! But if he's ok then why was he looking at us like that. I waited anxiously, waiting for the dreaded words to come. "But we are not sure as to how long that will last. Mrs. Masen, your son has been infected with the Spanish Influenza and as you know, we have no idea what we can do to help. I'll do the best I can but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry." said the doctor before leaving us alone. I felt a tear at my heart and tears in my eyes. Kris held me as I sobbed for my love, for my husband, for my Edward.

Time passed by. I don't even know how long since Edward had been admitted to the hospital. Elizabeth had practically lived in that hospital since then. She spent a lot of her time trying to help Edward and nurse him back to health. I would have done the same but no doctor would let me in, claiming Edward did not want to see me anymore. Soon after Elizabeth caught the influenza and initiated the same rules as her son: Bella is not allowed in the room. After that, Kristen had officially moved into the home belonging to the Masens. Her aunt had heard what had happened with Edward and his mother and knew that Kris would be needed. I would need her. So her aunt let her move into our home. Since then, Kris had not left my side.

But no matter what I felt alone, even with Kris in the room. I felt trapped in a useless world without Him. I felt like something was placing enormous pressure on my chest. I felt my own heart tearing. When the doctors had told me that Edward no longer wanted to see me, I felt a whole in my chest. It was so painful to hear the words. I was his wife. Why would he not want to see me? Did he not know this was killing me? Kris had been the only one besides the doctors and nurses who had been allowed to even go into the room. Why her? It confused me as much as it hurt me. I felt like a zombie without Edward. All I could feel was agony. It was like someone had been torturing me with an agonizing fire. I had no idea what to do without him. I had stopped functioning without him. I could tell Kris had grown more and more worried as the days went by. I did not eat, sleep, drink, or anything since that day. When I did sleep, I awoke crying and screaming for Edward. I would have nightmares that Edward would die and leave me here all alone. Each day I woke up praying it was nothing but a nightmare, that Edward did not catch the influenza; that we left for that little house in the country, away from Chicago. We would be so happy and expecting our first child. But it was nothing but a dream because every morning I woke up looking to my side trying to see Edward and seeing the empty space next to me. I felt my life slipping away and everything was spinning out of control.

I knew that if Edward died, I'd die with him, influenza or not. I would die of grief because I can't live a life without him. He's my everything. He's the one thing that has made sense since I had returned to Chicago. He had been there for me and I knew that I couldn't lose him. He and I were similar in a certain way. We both relied on each other. I needed him, just as he needed me. It was then that I knew that I had to see him. I had to see Edward.

It was early in the afternoon when Kris came home from the hospital. I saw pain in her eyes but strength in them, showing me she was trying to be strong for me. There was something going on, something bad. It made me feel unnerved. She walked up to me and asked for me to sit down. We moved to the couch and she took her hands in mine and looked at me hesitantly.

"Bell, sweetie…as you know I just got back from the hospital and…I talked to some of the doctors like you had asked and…they told me that Elizabeth is doing fairly well…they think she might actually make it through." said Kris, neglecting to tell me something. I was almost positive I knew what it was but I had to know for sure.

"Kris, what aren't you telling me? What is wrong with Edward? What did they say about him? What did they say about my husband?" I asked frantically. I saw tears start to fill her eyes. I shook my head. He can't be dead. He can't be. Please.

"Bell, they um…well he…he's doing worse, Bell. He's doing a lot worse than anyone right now and they said…that there's nothing they can do. They don't think he has much time left." she said slowly. I closed my eyes.

"How much time? I know they told you. Just tell me, please." I insisted. She hesitated before sighing and answering.

"They don't think he will make it through the night, Bell. I'm sorry."

I felt my heart break even further. It ached for Edward. My soul was incomplete without its other half. I needed him. I felt myself falling apart further and further. I haven't seen him since the day I found him sick with the influenza. I had to see him, one last time. There were three things I was absolutely positive: First, Edward was my soul mate. I loved him more than anything. Second, He was dying and no matter what there was nothing I was going to be able to do to save him, especially since he did not want to see me. Third, tonight would be the night when I would see him and no one would stop me.

Nightfall came. Kris was sleeping upstairs in her bedroom, thinking I was asleep myself. I silently got dressed and walked out the front door. As I got closer to the hospital, I thought of how I would find out where he was in the hospital. Anytime I had asked before people had refused to tell me because Edward did not want to see me. I would never know where he was unless I found someway there. On my way into the hospital, I saw Dr. Cullen coming into the hospital. He only worked the nightshifts. Then he turned around to look at me, hearing my footsteps in the gravel.

"Isabella, shouldn't you be at home?" he asked concerned but cautious. He knew what I wanted but knew he couldn't give it to me.

"I have to see him, Dr. Cullen." I said firmly. He sighed.

"Isabella, you know I can't let you see him. He has specifically requested that you not be admitted into his room." he replied.

"I know but he's about to die and I need to see him one last time. Please. I'm begging you. I need to see him. He's everything to me. I feel lost without him and I want to see him one last time. Dr. Cullen, please." I pleaded, ready to get down on my hands and knees if it meant seeing Edward. I saw him debate with himself before finally nodding. "Thank you." He nodded and told me where to find Edward.

I walked into the hospital and found his room. I saw Elizabeth sleeping, pale but not bad. I looked closer to me and gazed in horror at the sight in front of me. Edward was there, sleeping. He was pale, almost deathly pale. I saw the sweat and pain on his face. It broke my heart to see him this way. It almost made me wish I hadn't come to see him, ALMOST. I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. It was cold. I looked up to make sure he was even alive and saw Edward's chest moving up and down, signaling breathing. I sighed in relief and ran my fingers through his hair and on his cheeks, gently touching them. I stared at him for what seemed to be a minute before Edward's eyes flickered open. His green eyes fell on me with surprise and pain.

"Bella?" he whispered, softly yet weakly. I nodded, giving him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." I said simply.

"Bella, you're not supposed to be here. I…I don't want you here." he said. I felt a stab to my heart at the words. I tried to show him I was unaffected by what he said.

"Well too bad. You're stuck with me. You married me and I love you and my last moment with you will not be me trying to wake you up." I replied. He sighed.

"You're so stubborn." he stated shaking his head weakly. He picked up his hand slowly and put it on my cheek. He gave me a weak, crooked smile. "I love you, too." I looked at him confused. He didn't want to see me though.

"If you love me, why didn't you want to see me?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't want you here because I didn't want you to get sick. I was worried about you catching the influenza. I couldn't bear it if you got sick, especially not if you caught it from me. I wanted to protect you from this. I didn't want you to see me like this either. I thought this would be the best for us. I love you too much to let you get hurt like this." he explained. After that came a string of uncontrollable coughs. I started to tear up because he sounded like he was getting worse by the minute. His voice was fading.

"You don't need to protect me, Edward." I whispered, scared.

"Yes I do." he said before his eyes started to slowly close. I felt fear crawl up my spine. I was losing him. I could see it in his eyes. He was dying. No…no…no! "I love you, Bella." I heard him say before his eyes completely closed. I looked at him in alarm.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled. I heard Elizabeth stir. She looked at me, surprised, before turning her gaze on her son. She looked at him in alarm and yelled Dr. Cullen. "Edward, please! Don't leave me! I love you! Please! Please! PLEASE! I need you here. You can't leave me here alone! I have no one else! Please! You promised me! You promised me you'd never leave me and that you would always be there for me! Please!" I yelled before Dr. Cullen came in running.

He saw Edward and knew he was going to have to do something. He called in some nurses and doctors before Elizabeth pulled him over to her. I heard her whisper something to him. He looked at her surprised before looking at me and Edward. He looked at me before nodding to Elizabeth.

"I promise." I heard him say softly to her. She smiled before closing her own eyes. Doctors and nurses came in. I felt Dr. Cullen pull me away from Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled. I was eventually sent to the waiting room. I sat down and waited. Please Edward! Please be ok! I can't live without you! Please! A half an hour passed and I walked up the counter asking for my husband.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Miss, but Edward Anthony Masen and Elizabeth Masen died about a half an hour ago." I felt my heart stop. My blood went cold. My Edward…he was gone…dead. I didn't even hear Kristen yell my name as I fell down to the floor in agony. I felt her arms wrap around me. But her arms would give me no comfort for nothing would ever make me feel better about this. My love was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN: Hey! I finally updated on time. Feel very happy about that. I was kind of rushing to get it done. It was hard to figure out all I wanted to add in here so it may be a bit shorter but I hope you all like it. Thank you to all that read and review this. I truly appreciate it. I like hearing what everyone says so please read and review! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters! Anyway, on with the story**

**Chapter Ten**

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes without seeing him, seeing his face. I see him every time and everywhere. Everything reminded me of him. I can't walk out into Elizabeth's garden because that was our place. I can't stay in our room because he slept there with me. I can't look at any pictures of him or us. No pain will ever compare to how I feel at this very moment. Even the moment I realized I had no family left, the pain was nowhere near as excessive as it is now. My heart is broken beyond repair. He is gone, journal, and I've never felt so alone. Edward's dead and I...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't function without him. He was my life just as much as I was his. He had my heart and when he died he took it with him. I no longer had any will to live. I had nothing. _

_Kris worries about me. She moved here awhile ago and has been with me almost every second of everyday. She always tried to get me to eat something but failed each time. I wasn't going to live without him and she knew it. She tried to snap me out of this empty shell but nothing works. Only one thing would...Edward walking through that front door or waking up with him beside me and it not being a dream. But I knew there was no possibility that Edward would ever be back and that made my heart sink. What was I to do now? Should I go off into the country like the both of us had planned? Should I stay here for the rest of my years and hope that maybe things will get better? And if I was going to stay, would I really be able to accept that he's dead, that he's never coming back? What do I do? I'm lost. This world does not seem so bright anymore without him in it. What was I to do when I can't seem to make even a minute of it without breaking into tears? What was I to do when the pain was so unbearable? What was I to do? What was I to do? I really do have nothing so what was left for me here? I was truly alone and now I knew that I always would be._

I put down my pen. A lot of time had passed since the day Edward died. I have no idea how much. My guess would be a few weeks. I lost track of time since that day. Honestly my mind was blank. I was almost numb. The only thing that I felt was the excruciating pain. The pain was nearly unbearable. I was a zombie for lack of a better word. I barely slept, drank, or even eat anything. I never went out of the house. I just mostly sat, staring out the window not really seeing anything. I had no clue what would happen next. I was waiting for everything to catch up with me again, waiting for my own death to come. I knew that since he was gone, I would no longer try and live. I knew that since he was gone, I would not be moving on. I knew that since he was gone, I soon would be.

_Mystery POV (will be revealed in the following paragraphs. You all probably know who it is anyway but...)_

All I felt was fire, raging fire. The pain was nothing like I had ever felt before. It was worse than the pain of a dagger into the back or a gunshot to the chest. It felt like I was on fire. I was burning. Was no one going to help me? Did no one see the fire? Was no one going to put it out? The pain was there for a long time. It felt like forever, getting worse and worse by the very seconds that ticked away. I had no clue as to how long it was before the pain finally dulled. It felt like my rescue took forever to come. I opened eyes to a new sight, a sight I wasn't expecting.

I saw an unfamiliar home. The floor was wooden and the wall was decorated with still life paintings. I was lying on a small bed, fit for only one person. I looked around me. I felt my eyesight was better than before, clearer. It kind of felt like I was seeing for the first time. It was so new. I could see absolutely everything. Things seemed more defined than normal. I could smell different things, things I couldn't smell earlier on. Things smelt sweeter. I could smell everything. I could hear everything. I heard sounds outside of the home. It was all very strange.

My eyes then fell upon a somewhat familiar man with blonde hair and topaz eyes. He was pale, deathly pale. His eyes had dark spots under the eyes, almost like bruises. He looked like he wasn't that old maybe twenty something. He looked familiar but I could not figure out where I had seen him. He looked at me with concern.

"What do I tell him?" I heard him say.

"Are you talking about me?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised. I was surprised too. My voice sounded different, smoother.

"Can you hear me?" he asked curious. I nodded.

"Of course I can hear you." I replied.

"Amazing. He can hear my thoughts. He must be able to read minds." he said. What? Read minds? I couldn't possibly be able to... It was then I realized that when I heard him speak, his lips never moved. How is that possible? What was happening to me? "Let me explain. I know this is a lot to take in but I'm going to need you to listen to what I have to say. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I was your mother's doctor and your doctor when you had the influenza." I nodded. That explained the familiarity. I remembered him now.

"Yeah I remember now. But what does this have to do with what is going on now? What am I doing here? Where is here exactly? Where is my mother?" I asked.

"We are about 200 miles away from Illinois. We are not in the public. We are away from other people. And I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother died in the hospital. I brought you here while you were changing."

"Changing? Into what?" I asked confused. He hesitated before answering.

"Into a vampire." he replied. Ok, now I knew he was crazy.

"I'm not a vampire." I declared.

"You weren't but I changed you into one." he said. He walked into an area where the sunlight beamed in through the window. His skin sparkled. That was strange and it sort of terrified me. I moved into the sunlight and saw my own skin starting to sparkle.

"What did you do to me? You changed me into a monster!" I yelled angry. He changed me into an evil being, a monster.

"I'm sorry but I really didn't have much of a choice. You were dying." he said calmly.

"Oh so do you change every one of your patients or just me? Why me? Did you change my mother too?" I replied still angry.

"I have only ever changed you. I never changed anyone else." he answered.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your mother asked me to." he answered. That took me by surprise. Why would she ask him to do this to me? "You were dying and your mother saw you dying and asked me to save you. She knew I was different and that I could save you so I thought about it. One thing made me decide."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I saw a girl named Isabella Swan crying and screaming when she saw you dying. I saw how upset she was. I saw how much she cared for you. I couldn't let you die after seeing her like that. So I did it for her."

How could I forget her? That gorgeous girl with the beautiful brown hair and the perfect chocolate brown eyes that could make any guy fall in love with her. That girl that was the gentlest creature in the world and the girl that was truly an angel. That girl that I met and fell in love with. That girl that I married. How could I forget her? How could I forget my wife? How could I forget my Bella?

"I have to see her." I said as I started walking toward the door. Before I even knew it, Carlisle got to the door and was blocking me from walking out the door. "Move out of the way, Carlisle. Please"

"I can't, Edward. I'm sorry." he replied.

"You don't understand, Carlisle. I have to see her." I responded.

"I can't let you go. You can't see her at least not right now. Edward, you could hurt her or worse kill her."

"I would never hurt her."

"Look, Edward, she thinks you are dead. You can't see her because of that for one. Also, you may not intend to hurt her but sometimes you can't help it. I'm sorry. Right now the bloodlust is too strong. You could hurt her without intending to. If you wait for a year, maybe you could but right now is not the best time. I know you don't want to hurt her so just wait...for her sake." I hesitantly nodded.

I would do anything to keep her safe. I could never endanger her in that way. I couldn't let her get hurt. Her safety was the most important thing to me. I would wait a year and see if she's moved on and if she still wants me. Then if she still wanted me I would be with her, no matter how hard it would be for me. It will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, painful, but I would do it for her, because I love her. Unitil then, I would be counting the days until I could see my blushing bride again.

_Kristen POV:_

I am worried about her. I am worried about Bell. Ever since Edward died she was a zombie. She looked lost, alone, like every part of her died when he died. I saw the blank look on her face. Her eyes never seemed to really see anything. She was barely holding it in. I knew she was barely holding on, holding on by a thread. She went places but never spoke. I almost never got her to eat. When she did she was not really there. Her mind was just blank. She didn't ever leave the house, not for anything. Her skin seemed to be getting paler by the day. She was getting skinnier. It was like she withering away to nothing. It scared me. I never wished for Edward to be here anymore than I did right now. I missed him.

I missed Edward. He was always so kind. He and I were fairly close. Our parents really got along with each other. His father and mine worked together. It was very strange between us from the start. When my mother and father met Edward's parents and heard that they had a son, they had planned to put me and Edward together. They were hoping that we would fall in love and get married but the downside to their little plan was that Edward and I never felt like we were anything more but friends, if not like siblings. Edward and I just never clicked which I am glad for because it left Bell the opportunity to fall in love with him. She truly deserved him. The day I met him was definitely an interesting day.

**I was downstairs waiting to meet my father's new partner and his family. I knew exactly what my parents were up to. My parents had been searching for two years now for my perfect match. They have started to pressure me into marrying soon. They've been trying for a while and each try failed miserably. They even tried setting me up with Jason and Jasper Swan. Seriously. Jason Swan. Honestly that would never happen. Now they were going to try and set me up with the Masens' son. I'll admit it. I want to marry just not right now. I haven't found the right guy yet and I doubt that was going to happen tonight. **

**I was sitting downstairs when I heard the doorbell rang. Three people then came in. Two were older, like my parents. The woman was gorgeous and the man was pretty attractive. Then I saw a boy my age behind them. He had the same astounding green eyes as his mother and some bronze colored hair. He looked good. He looked bored. It was as if he didn't want to be here, not that I blame him. I don't even want to be here. I stood up as they came into the room.**

**"Kristen, this is my partner Edward Masen Sr. and his wife Elizabeth and their son, Edward Jr." said my father, calling my attention to our guests. The son, Edward, seemed unhappy with the Jr. part of his name.**

**"Just Edward, sir." replied Edward politely. **

**"I'm sorry, Edward." apologized my father. He nodded. Mr. Masen then stepped forward to introduce my family to Edward.**

**"Edward, this is William Collins and his wife Maria and their lovely daughter, Kristen." said Mr. Masen, pointing to each of us. Edward's eyes fell on me but seemed still bored. Well good because I don't want anything to do with him because my parents want us to be married. "William, why don't you, Maria, Elizabeth, and I go into the other room and talk?" My father nodded. My parents and the Masens left, leaving me and Edward alone. We stared at each other for a bit, not knowing what to say. Neither one of us really wanted to connect. It was then that I realized I had to tell him how I felt.**

**"Look, Edward, right? Yeah, I know you know why you are here and I'm just going to say that that will never happen. Nothing will ever happen between us. I am not interested in some guy because my parents want me to be interested in him. I'm sorry but I'm not interested." I stated. He sighed.**

**"Yeah well I'm not interested either. I'd like to meet my someone the old fashioned way, not by my parents setting me up." I nodded in agreement. **

**"Good. Then we are on the same page?" I responded. He nodded.**

**"It seems so." he replied. It was silent for a minute.**

**"I guess since we are here we might as well get to know each other. I'm Kristen. My friends call me 'Kris'." I said, sticking my hand out to him. He smiled and shook it.**

**"I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you, Kristen." he said with a smile. It was in that moment that our friendship began.**

We talked that night about a lot of things trying to get to know each other. He was charming of course and never bothered my somewhat impulsive attitude. It was a great idea to bring us together but not as a couple. My parents had once mistaken us for that and I laughed in front of them. I told them it was never happen and that Edward was not my type. I was right of course. He was Bell's type. He and I stayed close and then there was a separation around the time Bell came back. Then I saw Bell and was very happy to see her and how in love she was with my friend. I was happy. They were perfect for each other. Edward and I had a lot of memories together. I would miss him. I would miss teasing him, tricking him, playing around with him. Life was not going to be the same and I knew that.

I was downstairs in the kitchen cooking. This was the routine now. Bell never came down to cook for herself. I always cooked and tried to make her eat but sometimes it worked and a lot of the time it didn't. I knew that she was not taking Edward's death well and I knew that it would be hard on her but things were getting worse. I can't even see any of Bell in her anymore. What was I going to do? How was anything going to get better? How can I tell her that when I don't even believe it?

I walked up the stairs and tried and as always, it seems, failed. I then just went outside hoping maybe some air will help me feel better about this whole situation. I got out of the doors and into the park where Bell and Edward had gone in their first few weeks of dinners and such. I sat down on the bench. It was dark now. It was then that I saw a man sit next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I turned to look at him and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He looked absolutely amazing. He had dark brown hair and topaz eyes. His features were chisled, perfectly alined. He was perfect. I noticed him staring at me and decided I was not about to let him get the better of me. He's not going to affect me in any way.

"I don't know. I'm just...I'm just worried." I answered honestly, avoiding his eyes.

"Would I be out of line to ask you why?" he replied. I laughed.

"Yes you probably would be. But I don't mind. It's just...my friend just lost her husband and she's taking it really hard. She won't sleep, won't eat. It's been almost a month. She's been getting sick too. I just...I don't know what to do anymore. She's going to kill herself with the way she's acting and I just don't know what to do. I'm only one person and he was my friend and now it's just the two of us. She has no family left and her in-laws died and I'm the only one she has left and...I'm rambling, aren't I?" I explained. He laughed.

"A little bit but that's ok. You want some advice?" he responded. I nodded.

"I could really use it." I answered.

"Just give her time and keep trying. Sooner or later, I think something will get through to her. You just can't give up." he replied. I smiled and looked at him.

"That advice kind of stinks, you know?" I replied. He laughed.

"Yeah, I figured. It's the best I could do." he admitted. I laughed.

"Never be a psychologist then Mr..." I said.

"John Andrews. Just call me John. What is your name if I may be bold enough to ask?"

"Kristen. Kristen Collins." I answered.

"Well, Kristen, it was definitely a pleasure but I must go. I need to take care of somethings. Maybe I shall see you around?" he responded, getting up.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied. He smiled and then turned to leave. I watched him go and felt that things might have taken an interesting turn.

_Bella POV:_

I felt sick once again. I had felt sick for awhile. I didn't eat anything. Any food smell or anything just made me feel even more sick than I already was. I would have slept it off but the possibility of seeing his face again kept that from happening. Kris suggested that I go to the hospital but I declined. I couldn't go there, not after last time. Last time I was there I lost my husband, my Edward and I could not go there after that. Kris understood and never bothered me about it again. I was glad. Each time she did it made it even harder to forget that ever happening.

I walked down the stairs. I smelled eggs. Oddly enough, they smelled great. It was the first time in a while that food ever had any good appeal. I walked down carefully, trying to made sure that I don't ever trip knowing Edward wasn't going to be able to catch me. He wasn't there. I got closer to the bottom when I saw Kris walking to the table, putting food on the table. She turned around and saw me and looked suprised. It was the first time in a long time I had walked down on my own in the morning or without being called down.

"Hello, sunshine. What brings you down here on this fine morning?" asked Kris, oddly chipper this morning. She was in a good mood this morning. I shot her a confused look and stopped on the last few steps.

"Hello. What has you so happy this morning? What has gotten you in such a good mood?" I replied. She shrugged.

"I don't really know. I think it has something to do with this guy I met last night. He was so handsome and so sweet." she answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"You met a guy last night?" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah I met a guy. He was sweet. He was asking if I was ok. I told him about some stuff and he gave me some advice and he just seemed nice and all..."

"Hm, seems you like this guy." I assumed.

"Yeah I kinda do. I won't most likely ever see him again but whatever. He was too sweet for me not to feel anything for him." she replied.

"So you fell for a total stranger?" I asked.

"I didn't say I loved him, Bell."

"No but you kind of act like it, Kris."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I'm done arguing with you." said Kris, annoyed.

"Yeah because you know you can't win." I replied. She stuck her tongue out at me. I started laughing and walked further downstairs. As I reached the final two steps I started feeling strange. The room suddenly spun around me, everything in the room. It made me sick. I heard Kris yelling my name as I felt myself fall to the ground, down the last two steps and saw a blurry Kris in front of me. Then my entire world went black.

I felt my eyes open as I woke up. I looked around me and saw a sight of horror for me. I suddenly looked next to me and saw him, my husband next to me. I felt his last moments, my last moments with him flash before my eyes. More and more memories flashed before I broke down in tears. At the sounds of my tears and screams of emotional pain, Kris and some doctors ran in and over to my hospital bed. I felt the doctors trying to calm me down. Kris was trying to do the same.

"Mrs. Masen, we need you to calm down." said one of the doctors. After a few minutes I was calmed down and they left me alone with Kris. I looked at her angry. I felt a little bit betrayed.

"Kris, I told you that I don't want you to take me to the hospital." I said after moments of silent. She breathed a sigh of frustration.

"What was I supposed to do, Bell? You were sick, really sick, and then you just suddenly pass out and you think that I'm not going to take you to the hospital when you obviously need help. Bell, you needed help and this was the only place you were going to get it. I already lost my other best friends don't you dare think I'm going to lose you too." replied Kris firmly. I looked at her piercing eyes. I felt myself soften a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kris. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok. I just want to make sure you aren't going to die too. It scares me. You're like my sister, Bell. You are like the sister I have always wanted. I just worry about you." she replied. I placed my hand on hers and shot her a small smile.

"I know." I responded. I sighed. "Any idea what is wrong with me?"

"The doctors said they would wait until you were awake to tell you and me." I nodded. We had small talk before the doctors came back in. They talked to me and about my symptoms and left once again, leaving me and Kris again. It wasn't long before they came back and stood in front of the end of my bed and started telling me about what was going on with me.

"Mrs. Masen, we have gone over everything you have been feeling the past few days and have finally arrived to a conclusion. The good news is that it is not influenza. The reason you fainted seemed to happen because of lack of food. How long ago was it since you last ate?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know. A few days maybe? The food hasn't really made me feel very good the past few weeks."

"Well, I suggest you start eating soon and healthier. I also suggest lots of rest. Also avoid stress, especially what happened earlier today. You have no idea how much damage it could do to the fetus." My eyes widened. He did not just say what I just heard. I looked at Kris and saw the same incredolous expression.

"Excuse me, what?" I replied.

"You are pregnant, Mrs. Masen. Congratulations." I heard the doctor say. With those words, my world had changed entirely.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok so i know it took forever for me to update but I had no time in my busy schedule to update it. But i finally managed to get this updated! I'm sorry if it took so long. I apologize. It may be another couple weeks til next chapter becuase my schedule's still a little tight but it should lighten up soon! My other story What Vampires Are Made Of should be updated either before or in September. So anyway, I apologize. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think. I'd like your imput and hope this answers some of your questions! Thank you to all reviewers and such. I appreciate it greatly! Read and Review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**Chapter Eleven**

_Dear __Edward,_

_Normally when I write in this book, I start the entry with 'Dear Journal'. This just seemed to fit more considering what I'm writing about. Oh how I miss you Edward! How could you leave me here all alone? I have no one anymore. Things are hard and have just gotten worse yet better at the same time. I fainted the other day. Kris took me to the hospital, the same hospital that you died in. I never wanted to return there ever again but I had to. Being there…it reminded me of how much it hurt to lose you. I thought I had buried those feelings yet they came back hard. I felt that same pressure on my heart that I felt when you left me. It was hard to be there. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I thought nothing could make things harder for me until the doctors told me something, something I didn't even think about since you died. Edward, I am pregnant. _

_I have no idea what to do. I can't be without you and I cannot bear the thought of hurting our baby. Our baby is my only connection to you. I just don't know how to do this without you. This baby I believe will create better feelings in me. I have been depressed since the moment you took your last breath, since I heard the doctors tell me that they were sorry and that you had died. Then I find out about this beautiful thing inside me and I feel like…like…I don't even know how to describe it. I have not felt this alive since you left. It was like I had died too when you did and I came back when I found out about the baby. I have a reason now to live. I just…I don't know how to go through this without you. The thing that makes me even sadder is the fact that our child will never know you, their father. They will spend their lives wondering what you were like and I feel like I will be a terrible mother somehow. I'm scared of screwing up our child's life. I don't want to risk that. What am I supposed to do now? How do I do this? How do I have this baby after everything? I have never felt so alone. _

_I need you, Edward. I need you like I need air to breathe. You always said that I was your life. That's the way it was for me. I need you here. I want you to come back though I know that that will never happen. I want to see you again. I want to feel your arms around me, holding me tightly to your chest. I want to take a walk into the garden with you, holding hands and looking at the beautiful flowers. I want to sit on that very bench that you proposed to me by. I want to sit there and watch the sun set. I want to stare into your beautiful green eyes and feel safe. I want to look at you and know that as long as you are here everything will be fine. I want our life back, the life we wanted to have together. Come back to me, Edward. I love you and will always love you…forever._

_Yours always,_

_Bella_

After finishing my little letter to Edward in my journal, I sat and looked out the window with tears in my eyes. I contemplated what to do. What was I to do now? Edward was gone and I had nothing. I corrected myself. Wrong. I have a baby now. I have a child I have to take care of. This child would be the last connection I have to Edward. I thought about what I wanted our child to look like. I wanted our child to have green eyes like their father. I wanted them to have his crooked smile. I wanted to see Edward's trademark features in them. They would no doubt be perfect, like their father. I just wished Edward could be here to see them. I wish that they could know him in more than in just the stories I will tell them and the pictures I will show them. I want them to know him by being with him. I knew that would never happen but I couldn't help but hope.

I walked down from my bedroom and into the living room. I took a seat and leaned back, thinking. Kris then came into the room. Her expression was a mix of sadness and pity. She pitied me for having to go through all this. It wasn't hard to really read her anymore. It became so easy now to see that she truly felt sympathetic toward me. She came over at sat next to me. It was silent before she said anything.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. I turned my head toward her. I gazed at her a minute and sighed before responding.

"I don't really know. I can't be without Edward but I can't hurt this baby. It's as much a part of him as it is me. I can't hurt my baby. See, I always thought I'd die without Edward…now this changes things. I have to try for our child. I just don't know how to do this without him. I can't do this alone." I replied, looking down. A hand moved toward me and went on top of my hands that I had been staring at. I looked up at her.

"You are not alone. You have me. I'm never going to leave you, Bell. I promise you." Kris replied. I looked at her upset and shook my head.

"Don't promise me anything. Any time someone has promised me something it has all ended in the promise being broken. My brothers promised they'd come back safely. They promised they'd protect each other. Then they died and Edward made the promise he'd never leave me and he did too. I can't handle anything right now and I can't handle losing you too. I've lost so much in this past year. My brothers are gone. My parents...the Masens...Edward. I can't lose anyone else. And don't promise me I won't. Don't promise me anything." I said. She looked at me sad.

"Then I won't make a promise. But I'm telling you the truth. I'm not going to leave you if I have anything to say about it. We are going to stick together. We are sisters regardless of having no real relations to each other. I am always going to be here for you and I am going to help you through this. I'll teach this kid to not be a wimp like Edward." Kris responded. I laughed at her last sentence. I could tell she was telling the truth. I could see the determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to leave on purpose but then again the others didn't leave me on purpose either so it still scared me. She and I hugged for a second before she looked at me saddened again. "I'm just sorry that you had to find this out now and that this is how you found out."

"It's ok. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe there was a better time to find this out." I replied. She looked at me both shocked and confused.

"You wanted to find this out after you just lost your husband?" she repeated, awestruck.

"Of course not but if I found out when Edward was dying…I don't think I would have been able to take it then. I may have lost any small piece of mind I had left at that time. I would have gone crazy. If I had found out before then, I would have been happy at first but then my world would crash down again after Edward got sick. I'm tired of all these emotions going up and down. One minute I'm happy and the next I'm more depressed than anything else because something happened to ruin it all. It would have destroyed me to go through that again. I can't go through that. I can't even feel happy long enough because I wait for the other shoe to drop. Something bad is going to happen every time I am happy. I've noticed the pattern. Now I'm just waiting for something to ruin this thing with my baby." I explained.

"I doubt that's going to happen. This doesn't happen every time you are happy." she argued. I shook my head.

"No? Let's see: I meet Edward, the man of my dreams, and then I find out my brothers are going off to war where they could be killed. When Edward and I get engaged, I find out my brothers died out in the war on the same day. Then after I'm finally recovering from losing my brothers, my dad catches the influenza. Then my dad dies and so does my mom. I move in with Edward and marry him, the way I had dreamt of it since he had proposed to me, and we decide to leave everything behind us and live a life where we can start a family away from the danger of the influenza and his father catches it. Then his father was in the hospital and Edward wasn't himself for a while as you may recall. Then he and Elizabeth finally start talking to each other and stop ignoring each other and then his father dies. Then after Edward starts recovering from it, the worst happens. My Edward gets sick. Then he keeps me away thinking he needs to protect me and his mother gets sick. As soon as I see him and patch things up with him about keeping me away, he dies in front of my very eyes. Now I'm the happiest I have been since Edward died because we are about to have a baby, a baby that I already adore. I'm just waiting for something bad to counteract the good." I countered. She seems to let everything sink in before talking.

"Ok so maybe you have had some bad luck. But Bell, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. So much bad luck has come out of being here, there has to be some good luck here too. I'm sure that nothing bad will happen. But something good well and I'm betting it had something to do with that little angel inside of you. Don't worry so much about this. I am willing to bet your bad luck streak is coming to an end."

"You want to bet?" I asked, completely serious. She grinned and nodded.

"Yes! Ok if I win, you have to…um…pay me a hundred dollars." Kris said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's it? You can't come up with anything better?" She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Fine we will figure what the winning person gets later. But I am going to win this bet, Bell!" she replied.

"We shall see about that." I responded. We glared at each other playfully before we heard the doorbell rang. Kris got up to go answer the door.

_Kristen POV:_

I walked away from Bell to go answer the door. It was nice to see that smile on her face again. I hadn't seen it in a while. Maybe that guy John was right. Maybe all she needed was some time. I felt bad that she felt that way about good things. She truly had some bad luck since she moved back here. I never even realized how bad it was until she told me. She's had such a long streak of bad luck that I can only think, she's going to have a good luck streak soon. She deserves one after everything that girl has been through.

Her brothers' deaths seemed like would hurt her more than anything. I could see that she lost a part of herself then. Then Edward died and I saw her crash. I felt like slowly she was losing herself. I missed the old Bell. Bell used to be so happy. She played around like we had with Jase and Jazz. She was just as much a part of the group as we were. She had a way with everyone even though she was shy. The people who actually talked to her adored her. Bell appealed to everyone. When she came back from finishing school, it was not the first time boys had taken notice of her. She had been noticed a long time ago. Some of her pursuers never stopped until Edward had an official claim on her. She had never been happier until Edward came into her life. Then, she was smiling constantly. He made her the happiest anyone could ever possibly be. It's what made me truly realize my best friend was in love with my other good friend. He made her feel special and I was so excited for them. They both deserved each other. Everything looked like it was going to be fine. Then tragedy followed and Bell started coming apart. I never felt so terrible and sympathetic toward anyone before it all happened. I didn't think she'd ever recover. Then the unexpected happened.

When Bell first heard she was pregnant, she had freaked out. She was saying things like "it's impossible" and "I can't be pregnant" but we all knew better. I think even she knew that deep down no matter how long she denied it it'd be true and she'd have to deal with this alone. At first, she cried. She didn't want to do this without Edward and then suddenly she just came around to the idea. It was then that she started smiling again. I saw a small part of the old Bell coming back. It was then that I decided, I was going to have the old Bell back. I would help her through this and we would figure this out together. I knew once I told her that, some of Bell would come back. Or at least that was what I had hoped for.

When I got to the door, I opened it to see a familiar face. He stood there in all his glory. He looked at me with a smile. I was astonished. Why was he here? What did he want? My thoughts were all the same. I suddenly got sidetracked by his beautiful topaz eyes. Oh boy was I in for it! Bell would never let me live this one down. I pulled him out to the front lawn and shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What no 'hello good to see you'?' he replied with a smirk. I glared. "I was just in the neighborhood. I just moved here and thought I'd come see some of the people here. I was hoping I'd find you, actually." he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so you found me now what?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't really know. I'm kind of new at this. I have never been so interested in someone so quickly." he responded.

"Do you have a multiple personality or something? You didn't seem so…what's the word I'm looking for?" I said thinking.

"Handsome, intelligent, perfect—" he started, naming off adjectives to describe himself.

"Arrogant is more like it." I replied. He pretended to look shocked.

"Now that hurts, Kristen!" he said pretending to be shocked. I laughed.

"Oh I'm sure it does." I replied, chuckling. He looked at me sweetly.

"How's your friend holding up?" he asked, kindly. I smiled at him.

"I think she's going to be ok. She just found out she was pregnant so it was sort of a rough road for a bit but she seems to be taking it well. I think she just may soon get over it all. I'm even beginning to see some of the old Bell again."

"I'm glad. I hope she gets better. From the way you care about her, you can tell how truly kind she must be for you to care so much."

"She is. She's been like my sister for as long as I can remember. I think after the baby is born, I'm going to try and talk her into leaving. It may be best for her and the baby to get away from Chicago, at least for a little while. I think she needs it but she's not going to leave so abruptly just yet." I replied. He nodded.

"I understand. I might just miss you if you leave, you know." he replied. I chuckled.

"I may just miss you too." I responded. I looked back at the house and saw Bell watching us curiously out the window. I sighed before looking back at him. "I'd better go. I'll talk to you another time?"

"Of course. You know where to find me if you need me, Kris. It's always a pleasure to see you." He said, placing a kiss on my hand, making me blush.

"It's always a pleasure to see you as well, John." I said before walking up the stairs to the porch. I looked back at him to see him still there. I waved to him before walking back into the house. I closed the door but stood there, even though I knew Bell was watching my expressions. John and I saw each other at random times after we first met. While Bell was still trying to figure out what to do and wanted to be alone, I went out and met with John in the park. He was easy to confide in and he knew all my attitudes. I enjoyed spending time with him. He was sweet and comforting as well as handsome and mysterious. I knew I was beginning to fall for him yet I couldn't stop myself. I was in trouble.

_Mystery POV #1 (there will be two of these in this chapter and both will be different people. One is an OC and the other is not):_

A little over a year has passed since I left my home, my family. Many people in the country have gone into the war in Europe. At one point, I was excited but then she came back. I felt terrible for leaving her but I was already signed up for deployment. It really was terrible. I knew she was upset at me for it. It was a hard thing to deal with but I managed it. That fact doesn't bother me anymore because I did an even worse thing. I broke my promise. I was supposed to come home and I didn't. I could never come home, not now.

While I was still in Europe, I went walking out and around at night. I was alone at that time, more alone than I had been since I got there. I came across three women. I asked if they had wanted anything and in the end, I found out they were vampires the hard way. They had changed me into one too. The leader, Maria, took me back with her to America. She had told me she built an army of newborn vampires there and that she just added me into her army. For a few months, I worked with her before I was reminded of something. I couldn't do what I was doing, for her. She was one of the most important people to me and I couldn't risk ever disappointing her like I know this would. I already disappointed her once. I refused to do that again. So I left the army and travelled around.

I am unsure as to what to do next. I've just been walking around, alone. It was then I came across a diner. For some reason, I felt like I needed to go in there. It wasn't like I could eat there but still. I walked in and looked around. I saw a few people out. It was late at night right now and then I noticed a woman looking at me with a smile. She gestured for me to come over to her. As I walked closer toward her, I noticed features that could only belong to a vampire. She smiled at me knowingly, her teeth shining. She was beautiful, small but beautiful. She had black hair and a mesmerizing smile. She looked at me like she knew me. When I came over to her table, she got up gracefully.

"You kept me waiting a long time." she greeted with a smooth voice. What was she talking about? She looked at me and laughed. "My name is Alice and I have been waiting here for you for a while now. I was beginning to wonder if you were really going to show up." That was the moment that would change my life forever.

_Mystery POV #2 (This is the OC POV):_

I sat staring out the window. My new wife and I were in New York. It was late at night. Months had passed since the war ended. Like a lot of people, the war was a turning point in my life. And like a lot of men, I died out there…technically. Out there in Europe was where I became what I am today…a vampire. I know that everyone believes vampires do not exist but they have no idea how wrong they truly are. We do exist, in larger quantities than they could possibly imagine. I didn't quite choose to become one but I don't really regret it entirely. I just missed aspects of my human life.

Unlike some vampires, I managed to retain most of my memories from my human life. My memories were about as clear as they were in my human life. I remember my family very well. I remember a father who would always be there and was protective of all of us kids. There was my mother who would put down whatever she had to help us. She was a little strict but I loved her for it. She was kind to everyone. She was an extraordinary woman. I remember a brother who I would protect in a heartbeat and who would do the same for me. He was one of my best friends, very charismatic. And I remember…my baby sister. She was incredible. She was one of the sweetest people I knew. She never judged anybody and was one of the kindest people I know. She was the one that I would put above anyone else, except for maybe my wife. I had a great family. We had all been close. Things were great with all of us. My sister just returned home when my brother and I were asked to go to war.

The two of us worried about how she would take it and after awhile she got used to the idea. I'll admit that that was one of the first days we actually cried. We'd miss her and constantly worry about her like she would about us. It was our job as her brothers and hers as our sister. At first things seemed like they would be ok. We wrote letters and we didn't do much in the battle field quite yet. Then suddenly things shifted. More men were dying. It was terrifying. I had befriended one of the nurses in the war. I got injured and was beng carried into the medical tent when we first met. I thought she was an angel. She was so beautiful. She and I got to know each other and I could talk to her about anything. When things went bad, she started asking me about what I was leaving behind and how she worried about me out there. I told her about my baby sister and she told me she felt like something was going to happen to me and that maybe I should send her a letter. That night I ran into my tent and wrote her a letter telling her I love her so much and everything I wished I could tell her to her face. I told her that I was sorry for breaking my promise to her, my promise to come home. There was no way to keep that promise for sure and I didn't.

That's when it happened. My brother and I were out in the field. We were fighting with a bunch of other soldiers in the field. My brother and I were fighting as close together as we could, watching each other so that we could make sure the other never got hurt. But then we got too far apart and I saw a man aiming his gun at my brother but it missed because I jumped in the way. I couldn't let him die. I made my sister a promise to keep him safe and that was what I was going to do even if it was the last thing I was going to do. I saw my brother's shocked face before I blacked out from the pain. I felt myself being carried to the medical tent and my brother screaming to leave him alone and that he wasn't going to leave me. I felt my life slipping away. Three faces ran through my mind: my brother's, my baby sister's, and my angel's. I heard the angel nurse's silent, soothing whispers in my ear before I felt a fire.

It was unbearable I screamed. I wondered why no one was helping me. I felt that same fire for days until it had finally subsided. At that point I had wanted to die. The gun shot wasn't even as painful as the fire. When I awoke, I saw the angel nurse looking at me. She explained to me everything. She explained about how she was a vampire and that she was the one to change me. I asked her why she would do such a thing and her response was that she couldn't let me die. In the camp she had fallen in love with me and just couldn't bear letting me die. I didn't even feel any resentment. The only thing that I would ever regret about becoming a vampire was never seeing my family again. I would never see my baby sister get married and have a gorgeous niece or nephew for me. I would never see my brother ever get married himself. I would never get to goof around with them like I always had.

As I thought about my situation, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Anne, my wife the very same angel nurse that changed me into a vampire. She and I had gotten married a few months after I became a vampire and had gotten control over my thirst. She looked at me comfortingly.

"You miss them, don't you?" she asked, sweetly. I nodded.

"They're my family. Mostly I just miss my sister and my brother. I feel bad for breaking my promise to her." I replied.

"I understand but I'm sure she forgave you. From what I can tell from what you told me, she is a sweetheart and I wouldn't put it past her to do so. She seems very forgiving. You just need to forgive yourself." Anne responded.

"It's not that easy, Anne. She was everything to me for a long time. She was the most important girl in my life before you came along, Annie. I made a promise to her. I know she'll forgive me. I just wish she wouldn't be so forgiving. It makes things worse." I replied. She hugged me. I gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry I'm so moody today, Annie. I just…I miss her."

"I know. It's understandable. I miss my brother too. It's ok." She said giving me another kiss. I looked into her topaz eyes.

"I love you so much, Annie." I declared. She grinned and kissed me again.

"As I love you, Jason." She replied. I was glad Anne was in my life. As long as I have her, everything will be fine. I just hope that Jasper and Bellsy would find someone and feel the same way. My brother and sister deserved the best.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok so I'm very sorry that it's taken me this long to update with this story but I've been unvailable for the past few weeks. I've been really trying hard to work on this and this is the most I could get in this chapter. Sorry it's pretty short. I wanted it to be longer but I didn't know what else to put in this. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know if you like it please. This chapter was just a look into what's going on with Kristen and what's happening between her and John. Now another thing: Some of you have read my other story and may have voted in the poll and some don't even know it exists. There is a poll going on right now about whether the baby Bella will have is female or male or if there are multiple ones so please vote. Your options are: girl, boy, girl and a boy, two girls and a boy, two boys and a girl, three boys, three girls, two girls, and two boys. Please vote. I could use the help with this. Anways, read and review! I like to hear your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Kristen POV:_

Nine months have passed since Bell found out she was pregnant, since Edward had passed. Bell seemed like she was getting a little better. She wasn't as depressed as she once was. It finally didn't seem all terrible. Bell and her baby have both been healthy luckily for her. Bell and I put all our energy into making a beautiful nursery out of Elizabeth's and Edward Sr.'s bedroom. John moved the bed and dresser out of the room a couple of months ago. I finally got along to introducing him to Bell. Bell and John got along well. It was fun to see them together. I think he's the only one who could really make her smile since Edward but not in that way of course. She's still madly in love with Edward and she only ever thought of John like a brother.

She teased me constantly about being in love with him. I wasn't in love with him. I just...liked him. He is a good man, different from any others that I had met. I liked spending time with him. He always had a way of making me smile, making my heart flutter. I liked the way he could cheer me up when I was down. He was funny, intelligent, charming, mysterious, and kind. There was something about him though that made me feel a distance between us. He was different and I was always determined to figure out what it was. He though never told me no matter how many times I had asked. He was hiding something and I can't decide if it's good or bad yet but I will know soon.

I was in the kitchen cooking for Bell. It was early in the morning. Bell and I both woke up and I decided to make Bell food for her. I made her stay in bed. It's just seemed like it's the best for her so anytime she needs food I take it to her in bed. I just feel like there's a better chance of the baby being healthy by staying in bed. She needs plenty of bed rest, especially since she doesn't always get enough of it. She had nightmares every night. She screamed for Edward but he was never there. It was the same every night. At first, I woke up every time she screamed but as time went on, I started to sleep through it. Then she didn't always get up anyway so I insisted she ate in bed. She didn't like it at first but she got over it for her baby's sake.

As I was frying the potatoes on the stove, I heard the doorbell ring. I turned off the stove and removed the potatoes from the heat before I walked over to open the door. When I opened the door I saw my parents. My father William looked at me through his dark blue eyes. He smiled. What was he doing here?

"Hello, Kristen."

"Hello, Father." I replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something." he replied. I stepped out of the way of the door, silently inviting him in. I was surprised to see him. Last time we were in the same room, things didn't go so well. We both fought harder than we ever had before. It was because my father was taking control of my life. He was trying to tell me what to do and being the rebellious girl I am, I refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him win.

**I walked home from the house that used to be known as the Masens' household. Now it was just Bell left. She needed someone. I walked up the path to my house and went into the house. My parents just got back. They had left a couple weeks prior to Edward Sr.'s death to a business trip outside Chicago. They returned about two days ago and I was both happy and sad about this. I love my mother. She's like my best friend. I can talk to her about anything. My father however always tried to take control of me. **

**We didn't relate well. My mother said I got my stubbornness from him. It's why the two of us fought so much. We both wanted to win. We butted heads one to many times for my liking. I liked being away from my father. He was always setting me up with men I never wanted to be with and half the time he never gave me a say in anything. My mother was the only person who ever helped me have a say in those things. She always tried to help me and my father kept shoving more suitors down my throat. It irritated me. Being away from him was a miracle. I loved every moment of it. **

**When I got home I saw my father sitting down with a boy I knew to be Michael Jacobs. He and his parents were there. I came in unnoticed and listened in on the conversation, either that or they all ignored me. As I listened in, I figured out what the conversation was about. My father was trying to set me up with Micheal Jacobs. I felt myself get angrier and angrier the more I heard his critical voice continue on about me and Michael getting married. **

**"My daughter will be pleased to marry such a fine man. I can tell Micheal will take care of her and I'd be glad to have a son-in-law like him. She'd be excited to marry a man of such class and elegance." my father said before I made my presence known.**

**"Too bad that's not going to happen." I said, leaning against the doorway. The occupants turned toward me, my father's gaze hard with fury.**

**"Darling, we shall talk about this later." my father replied through his teeth.**

**"No, let's talk about this now. You clearly haven't gotten this through your thick skull already so let's have this conversation one last time. I am not marrying anyone you set me up with. I will only marry a man that I choose, a man I'm in love with. I refuse to be told what to do with my life." I yelled, trying to get my point across. He glared at me. The other people in the house started to get up.**

**"We are going to go." said Mr. Jacobs.**

**"No stay. This isn't going to take long." I replied.**

**"You are right, Kristen. This isn't going to take long because you are going to do as I say. You are going to marry who I say and if you don't****"**

**"You'll what? Disown me? I couldn't care less. I don't want anything from you! I don't want your money! I'll be fine on my own! Just fine!"**

**"So what are you going to do, huh? Where you going to live? How are you going to live? Tell me that, Kristen! Tell me that!"**

**"I'll live with Bell. Bell needs me anyway. That's the only reason I came back. I was coming here to tell you that I'm going to stay with Bell."**

**"You will not! I won't let you!" yelled Father.**

**"News flash, Father. You don't have the authority to keep me here. I am capable of making my own decisions so I will do what I want. You can't tell me what to do."**

**"I am your father, young lady, and you will do what I say!"**

**"Some father you are! A father is a man who cheers up his daughter when she's sad. He's a man who's there to help her when she needs it. He's a man who loves her for who she is and doesn't try to change her and you belong in neither category. You are not father, just a man I share blood with and you never will be anything else. I am leaving." I yelled, walking back toward the door.**

**"If you leave you had better not come back!" he yelled. "You are not leaving!"**

**"Watch me!" I yelled, pulling the door open, walking out and slamming it behind me.**

I never regretted my decision. Bell needed me. I was happy after I made the decision. The only thing I regretted was leaving my mother. I never did come back. I didn't need him then and I don't need him now. So why was he here? Was he going to take control of my life again? Was he here to finally be a father? What was going on?

"Darling, I wanted to talk to you about something." he said, sitting down at the dining room table with me.

"What?" I asked.

"Darling, your mother has been sick as you know." he started. I nodded. Yes I knew. That was the saddest thing was that she'd been sick. My mother had been sick for a couple of months. It wasn't the influenza or anything, just a disease that was slowly killing her. "Well, our family has been running low on money recently. We don't have much. We are close to losing the house. We are already in debt and we need money."

"You aren't asking me for money are you?" I asked, shocked at the very idea. My father hates borrowing money from anyone, even my mother and I.

"No, of course not. I am asking that you do me a favor." he said, cautiously. I stared at him intensely, suspiciously.

"Go on."

"I know you don't want to do it but I'm asking you to reconsider marrying Michael Jacobs." he said. I looked away, shaking my head. I should have known.

"I don't want to marry Michael. I don't love him." I replied, irritated.

"Darling, it's only a business deal. Do it for our family. We need money and this is the only way we can get any."

"Oh yes that's a reason to get married." I said sarcastically.

"Exactly. I knew you'd understand."

"You are unbelievable! I told you this! I don't want to get married! At least not to Michael! I will do anything else but not that! I don't love Michael!" I yelled softly, trying not to let Bell hear it.

"You won't even do this for your family?" he asked incredulously.

"No because I know there are other options you haven't looked over. You are forcing me into this, trying to corner me into this and you know that I would do anything for my family so you are using that against me. I'm not falling for it. I know better than that! I know your tricks! If this is the only reason you are here than I am going to ask you to leave now because I won't tolerate yelling in this house while Bell is pregnant." I replied.

"Fine." he said, getting ready to leave before he turns back to me. "I'll make you a deal, Kristen. If you can find a man that you would be happy to marry, a man you love, a man who loves you, in one week I will drop the very idea of marrying Michael but if you don't you will marry Michael and not complain about it again. Otherwise, I'm setting you up with Michael now whether you like it or not."

"Fine, I'll take your deal and I will win."

"We'll see. It's pretty hard to find a man you love in one week."

"Bell fell in love with Edward in one moment. I think it's possible for me too."

"We'll see." he said before leaving out the door. As soon as he left, I shook my head and headed back to the kitchen and heated up Bell's breakfast again before walking upstairs to Bell. I walked upstairs and saw her look toward me and send me a small smile.

"Morning." I said, taking food to her. "I'm sorry I was so late. I was busy"

"Talking to your father? Yeah I heard you. Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. He's just pushing me to get married again." I replied.

"I can see why that didn't go well."

"Yeah. Now we have this bet on whether or not I can find a man who loves me that I am willing to marry in a single week. If I don't, I must marry Michael." I told her.

"Are you sure that was the smartest idea? I mean, what's the chances of finding a man within a week?" she asked pessimistically.

"Bell, you fell in love with Edward in one single moment." I reminded her.

"Yes but two things. One: that was just lucky. I was lucky to have found him. It was a one time thing. That's not likely to happen again. Two: I didn't even realize I was in love with him until you helped me realize I was. It's just not likely."

"Yes but Bell, I'm different. I'll realize it when I found the man I'm going to love and marry."

"Oh really? So you aren't in love with John?" she relied with an arched eyebrow. I glared at her.

"No I'm not."

"Uh huh, sure." she replied with a smirk. I shook my head. I heard the doorbell ring again.

"If that's my father again, I swear I'm going to kill him." I said, irritated. Bell laughed, knowing I didn't mean it. I walked back down the stairs and saw, preparing myself for another visit from my father. I didn't really expect it to be him but today just seems like a day full of surprises. I opened the door and saw a face I was happy to see, John. He was a beautiful sight to see.

"Hello, Kristen."

"Hello, John." I sighed with a smile. I stepped out of the way. He walked in and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter, Kristen?" he asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I replied.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. You just...you look upset. I've gotten to know you well enough that I know when something's wrong. So what is it that's making you so upset?" he answered. I sighed.

"My father came by today." I stated.

"You know you never mentioned him to me. You mentioned how much you love your mother but you didn't mention you father. Do you two not get along?" he responded.

"You can say that. We...we constantly fight. There's not really one moment of peace in that house when the two of us are there. We can't ever seem to stay civil toward each other."

"Why not?" he asked.

"He's...he's awful to me sometimes. It's not that he's really mean. It's just...he tries to run my life for me. I know that I should listen to him but how can I when he doesn't even give me a choice in anything? He's been forcing me to marry different men for the past couple years. Edward was even one of the people he tried to set me up with and that never worked because neither of us felt anything romantic for another. Now he's trying to set me up with Michael Jacobs, the same guy he tried to set me up with before I left to move in here. He wasn't going to even let me live here and it irritates me because he's telling me what to do and run my life and it's just...it's frustrating me. Now he's giving me a week to find a guy who will marry me that I actually will be happy to marry otherwise I marry Michael and that's the last thing I want to do and I just...I don't want to deal with this. He just finds ways to play with my life." I said, leaning my head against John's shoulder, tired. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok. I'm sure you will find someone." he said.

"You think so?" I replied looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes I do. How could anyone not love you? You are an incredible woman who has been able to keep her best friend together after the love of her life died. That's just amazing in enough itself. You truly are special and anyone would be lucky to have you as their wife." he replied. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, John. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you. You really do keep me sane after all this stuff going on with Bell."

"I'm always glad to be here. I love knowing you. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you." I repeated. I looked into his eyes and saw something in his eyes that just made me feel completely and utterly addicted to him. His smile made me smile and all I wanted to do now was kiss his lips. _Wait what? Why would I want to kiss John? I don't_...I stopped my thought. I started hearing Bell's voice in my head. **So you aren't in love with John?** Maybe she was right this whole time. Maybe I was but that didn't mean anything because he couldn't feel the same way. _Great! Now I sound like Bell and Edward!_ I rolled my eyes and looked at John and saw him staring at me in amusement.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing important, John. Nothing at all important." I answered.

"Kristen..." he replied sternly, waiting for a real answer.

"Just wondering what I would do if I didn't find a man in the one week time limit." I lied.

"I'm sure something will work out if you don't. I'm willing to bet there is one guy who will marry you that you'll like." he reassured me.

"I hope so." I responded honestly. John embraced me in a hug, holding me close.

I was so caught up in him and the scent of him that I didn't hear Bell screaming my name. I heard her scream it multiple times, enough that it started to worry me. John and I looked at each other and ran up the stairs. Once we reached Bell's room, we saw Bell with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes were panicked. John and I ran to her side.

"What's the matter, Bell?" I asked.

"I think my water broke." Bell replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN before original AN: I'm sorry for what happens in this chapter. It's supposed to be sad at this point. Next chapter will not be as depressing! I promise! There will be a reunion chapter later in the story but it's not for a few more chapters. Sorry! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm trying to move the story along to where they meet up again so it will happen soon! I will make sure the chapter isn't depressing! This one and the one after next chapter are the last of the sad chapters! Then there will be a set up for the reunion! Thank you all for bearing with me on this! I know that you guys probably hoped for a new chapter but I do want to clarify when the sad parts will stop. It really will be soon. I'm tired of writing sad parts but it's supposed be a little depressing. But I promise soon the depression will be over! Oh and next chapter should explain what happened to Bella.**

**AN: Ok I am very very sorry for this really really late chapter. I meant to write this earlier but as I have a schedule that I follow strictly. I will not update one story before I update my other one. Each of my stories are supposed to be at the same chapter number in the story. I was stuck on my other story so I wasn't able to update this one. This is a short chapter but I wanted to give you all a little taste of what is to come. It should be interesting as to what will happen next. I'm always open to suggestions so let me know if you have ideas. I loved all the suggestions that people made earlier. I really did take them all into consideration. You really do help me all out with your suggestions so thank you. Also thank you for voting on my poll. Hope you all like this chapter. This is sort of a present to all of you so Happy Holidays! Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I hate hospitals. It's been months since Edward had passed and I still can't stand hospitals. But that is just one of the main reasons I hate them. I have hated hospitals for the longest time. I hate IVs and needles and people studying me. It all made me uncomfortable. I though did not feel like I had a choice. I was still in the bedroom with Kris. I was waiting to be taken to the hospital. John had gone to get help so I could get there. Kris had been keeping me calm and helping me through my contractions. Oh how I wish Edward were here! He should be here for this. I wanted him here for the birth of our child. I needed him here.

I was in the middle of contractions when John came in. He looked frantic. Kris and I looked up to him. He came over and checked on me to see how far I was. He and Kris looked each other in the eyes, communicating silently. He shook his head before looking at me with an apologetic glance. After my set of contractions were over, he told me what was wrong.

"Bells, I'm sorry but you are too far along to be taken to the hospital. We need to deliver the baby here." he explained. I looked frantically at Kris. I hate hospitals but I wasn't sure how to do this. Kris sent me a reassuring smile.

"It'll be ok, sweetie." she responded. I felt more contractions coming again. It was so painful for me. _EDWARD!, _I screamed in my head. I really wish he were here. Kris looked at me concerned and looked up towards John. "You do know how to deliver a baby right, John?"

"Yes, I do. I have a little medical experience. I've been studying to be a doctor." he answered. Now he says something?

"Great! Well help me with her!" Kris yelled, stressed out with me having a hard time with my contractions. John started telling me how to breathe and what to do. I was getting a little irritated. I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE! The contractions really started to hurt.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, hoping secretly by yelling his name he'd be here. Kris looked at me sadly.

"Honey, Edward's not here." she responded. I started to feel tears in my eyes. I want my Edward. I need my Edward. Edward, come back! Then I came up with an idea, a way to make myself feel closer to him at this time when I needed him most.

"Bring me down to the garden." I demanded between contractions. John and Kris exchanged glances, confused.

"Honey-" started Kris.

"Just do it!" I yelled before screaming in pain. I felt the sweat on my forehead. I was not going to be very patient about this. If they didn't do what I asked I was going to I was going to kill them when I got my strength back! Good thing was I didn't have to because they started to move me. I felt myself being carried by John quickly to the garden and being placed on the same bench where Edward had asked me to marry him, the same bench which was a part of the setting for my wedding. I knew that this was where I wanted to be to have my baby, not in the hospital where my husband had died. I'd rather my baby be born in a place of happy memories than a place of depressing memories.

I imagined Edward at my side telling me what to do. It made things easier on me. Time seemed to go by faster when I saw him there. Within a few more minutes I had a baby boy. He had his father's bronze colored hair and his father's beautiful green eyes. He was beautiful, just like his father. In tribute to his father and to follow tradition, I named him Edward Jonathan Masen. And in the next few moments we had an unexpected surprise...another baby. This time it was a girl. She had her father's hair color as well but my father's curls and my eyes. She looked a lot like both me and Edward. I saw Edward in her smile but I saw me in her eyes. She was perfect. She was a perfect balance of me and Edward. I eventually chose a name for her. I had been struggling with names for her. I wanted to name her after both Kris and Elizabeth but I had no idea how to do that. I eventually came up with the name Christina Rose Elizabeth Masen. Christina came from Kris and Elizabeth from Edward's mother but the name Rose came because while I was thinking of a name for her I saw a beautiful red rose next to me. It reminded me of her, beautiful and perfect in every single way.

Everything was perfect. I had two of the most beautiful children in the world but for some reason I could not be happy. Something inside me wasn't feeling right. I had some unhealthy thoughts. My thoughts scared me. There was a part of me that could be rational about the whole thing but there was some part of me that seemed like...i don't even know what that other part of me was. I didn't ever want to eat. I didn't really enjoy anything. I was always moping around. I couldn't sleep. The whole affair frightened me. I went to talk to a doctor about this, asking what to do. I knew this wasn't normal and I needed a professional opinion.

The doctor diagnosed me with postpartum depression. He told me that all the signs pointed to postpartum depression. The doctor told me it wasn't completely uncommon to develop this after having a child. It though a little dangerous for myself and my children because with postpartum comes some dangerous thoughts, thoughts I hated to admit that I had. So I came up with a decision that would protect my kids. That was when I went to Kris.

I came home from the hospital and asked to talk to Kris in the living room. Kris had been great with both of the kids, especially Christina Rose. It made me a little jealous that she bonded so well with them. But now I had to ask her to do something for me that I wish I didn't want to ask her to do. I should be able to take care of my children but there's a part of me that is a danger to them and I can't let anyone, especially not myself, hurt them. Kris and I sat on the couch.

"Kris, can you do something for me?" I asked nervously. Would she say no? Would she say yes? What would I do if she said no? All these questions were racing in my mind.

"What is it, sweetie?" she replied softly.

"As you know, I've been having a hard time with the babies. I have a hard time taking care of them." she nodded. She knew this. She knew I was uncomfortable with them. "Well, I went to the doctor's today. I was worried about myself and the babies and the doctor told me I have postpartum depression. I'm worried about what will happen if I'm around the babies for too long. I'm worried about myself hurting them. I am a danger to them right now so I want to know if you could take care of them for a while and in the meantime I will go away and try and get my act together." I explained. She started to protest and interrupt me but I stopped her with a plead. "Please! I need to do this. I want to be around them but I can't be around them when there's a part of me that wants to hurt them. I have to go away for a while and you are the only one I trust them with. Please!" I begged. She looked hesitant before nodding. I hugged her and gave her my thanks and went upstairs to pack.

I knew this wasn't right but I had to protect them. The only way I could protect them was to be away from them. I would be back. I had to be. I would not leave my kids without a mother for long. This was only temporary. I said my goodbyes to John and Kris and my two kids before leaving the one place that had been a second home to me. I never knew that this would be the last time I would see my kids through my brown eyes that Edward had loved so much.

_Kris POV:_

It had been a week since the birth of Edward Jonathan and Christina Rose. It had been one complicated week. For one, Bell is gone. She left because she just found out she had postpartum depression. It was a little early for her to be going to the doctor's so I was surprised she went there but I guess I would have gone there early too if I was afraid of hurting my children or myself. Secondly, With Bell gone I'm left to take care of her two children. It's a little difficult but I've been handling it. Thirdly, I am still struggling with my feelings for John. I now knew I was in love with him but no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the feelings kept coming back and getting stronger every time I see him. It was rather annoying. And lastly, the deadline for my father's bet just ended. I have not found one man that I love that loves me back enough to marry me. This sucked. By the end of the month, I was going to be Mrs. Michael Jacobs. Yeah that was exactly what I had wanted to happen. I dreaded the moment he would come here. I just wanted to run away and crawl in some hole and hide there for the rest of my life. I knew the moment he came here there would be an 'i told you so' from his big mouth.

I sat in the living room, waiting for the unwanted presense of my father telling me I had to marry Michael. Unfortunately, it did happen. I heard the presence of a visitor at the door and saw my father at the door with a large grin. I stepped aside and unwillingly let him in. He walked in confidently, happy with my failure, and sat down on the couch.

"So, daughter, when would you like to marry Michael?" he asked. He knew I had failed. He felt there was no reason to discuss that.

"How about on the seventeenth of never?" I replied. He shook his head, still grinning. I so wanted to punch him at that very moment.

"Now, Kristen, we had a deal. If you didn't find love within a week, you would marry Michael. Did you find love?" he responded. I glared at him.

"No." I said softly. He put his hand to his ear, pretending he didn't hear that.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said No!" I yelled, not loud enough to upset the babies.

"No need to shout, sweetheart. Now let's get down to business since you didn't find love we have to discuss you marrying Michael."

"I don't want to marry Michael!" I yelled in frustration. I knew that would do nothing but I can't just take him telling me what to do sitting down. It just frustrates me more knowing I could have done something.

"Well you don't have a choice. Who else would you marry if it wasn't him?" he asked. I was silent. I had no one except John and he would never ask to marry me. "That's what I thought." he said before turning back to his plans. I was defeated. "Now-"

"I'll marry her!" I heard someone yell from the doorway. The man walked up to my father. "Sir, I love your daughter and I want to ask for her hand in marriage if she will have me." My father and I both stood there in shock. What was he doing? I was going to marry Michael. That was the deal. So what was he doing? My father looked at me both shocked and asking if I will marry him. I looked up at the man and into his beautiful eyes before nodding.

"Yes. I will marry you." I replied, still in shock. The man grinned. My father frowned. He hadn't expected this. Without a word, he left upset. I looked up at my _fiance. _"What do you think you were doing?" I asked him.

"I was making sure that you aren't forced into being married to a man you don't want to marry." he answered. That was sweet of him but stupid.

"That's sweet but also incredibly idiotic. My father is going to expect a wedding. This isn't a deal he's going to forget about. He's going to expect me and you to get married. What do you think is going to happen when he doesn't ever receive a wedding invitation? Do you think he's just going to not realize what is going on? You may have just buried us. If you actually wanted to marry me this would be a different story but-"

"I do want to marry you." he said, interrupting me.

"What?" I replied, shocked. He wanted to marry me? Really?

"I do want to marry you." he repeated.

"You do?" I asked, still stunned.

"Yes. I have wanted to marry you for the longest time now. I love you, Kristen. I really do. I love everything about you. I love the way you tap your foot when you're nervous. I love the way you smile in every situation, no matter how tragic. I love your laugh, your smile, the way your hair shines in the sun. I love your fierceness, your cleverness, your goodness, the way you support your friends no matter how stupid their plans are. I even love your stubbornness and need to be right all the time. I love all your qualities, including your flaws. I love you." he answered. I was speechless. I never knew he felt this way.

"I love you too." I replied. He looked up to me and smiled. He got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Kristen Collins, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak. He grinned, slid the ring on my finger, and picked me up and twirled me around.

"I love you, Kristen." he declared.

"I love you too, John." I replied. He was still grinning. That was the best day of my life. I never knew I could be so happy.

Three more months had passed. I was waiting for Bell to come back. She said she would only be gone a few weeks, at the most two months. She called a week ago from the home Edward had set up for them before the epidemic spread to the Masens. She said she was coming home. Bell told me that she had her depression under control. She felt a little better and was ready to come back. She wanted to be with her kids. I didn't blame Bell for that. I was excited to see her soon but now I was worried. Bell said she was on her way home and it has been a week since then. Was Bell ok? What happened to her? Is she on her way? And on top of that, I felt like I've been watched by someone. The feeling is really creepy to me.

I was cooking in the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. I was worrying over Bell while I was cooking. John and I were going to have a nice breakfast together. I was ready to see him. I was also needing someone to talk to about my worries over Bell. I opened the door and saw John there. He was as handsome as always. His eyes shined like little stars. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and put my hand in his and pulled him inside.

"Hello, John." I greeted. He smiled.

"Hello, Kristen." he responded. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I said, half lying. He obviously noticed because he looked at me concerned.

"What's the matter, Kris?" he asked.

"It's nothing. It's just...Bell was supposed to be here, John. I was supposed to see her days ago. She called a week ago to tell me she was coming home but she still hasn't gotten here. I'm worried, John. She's supposed to be home!" I said, stressed and worried. He put his arms around me.

"I'm sure that Bells is alright. She is a strong girl. She can handle herself. She'll be home soon. I just know it." he replied, rubbing circles into my back.

"I sure hope so. I love little Edward and Christina Rose but I can't take care of them forever. I need help!" I said wirh my head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad I have you." After a minute he pulled away and looked nervous for some reason.

"What's the matter, John?" I asked. He sighed.

"Kris, I have to go way for awhile. I'm sorry. I have to go and help out a friend. They need me right now so I'm going to be away for a little while." he explained. I felt like my heart stopped. He wasn't going to be here. I needed him here. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I just need to leave right now."

"Fine." I said quietly, turning back to my cooking. I felt John turn my head toward him. He put both hands on my cheeks.

"I will be back soon. I promise. I just have to settle this first. When I get back, me and you will get married and start a life together. Okay?" he promised, looking me straight in the eye. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok." I said, smiling a little. He gave me a long and passionate kiss on the lips before leaving the house. I looked at the food. I cooked for two and now it was just going to be me. This stinks. I heard the doorbell ring again. Must be John needing to tell me something. I have to tell him not to ring the doorbell every time he comes over. He practically lives here. He just doesn't stay the night. I walked out into the foyer and opened the door. "You know, John, you don't have to ring the doorbell every single time you come over." I stated before actually looking at the visitor.

When I looked up, I saw a familiar face yet different. He was dressed in black and white. He had the same chiseled features I had known for years but they were more defined now. His hair was messy like always and had the same color hair that his children had. His eyes were a color close to the color of John's eyes, topaz. His smile was still the very same it had always been, crooked but as his wife would describe it, beautiful. He looked more attractive than I had originally thought. The differences in his looks should have been the shocking part of his appearance but that's not what had shocked me. What had shocked me was the fact that this man was dead. This man caused my best friend pain. This man caused my best friend to go through a pregnancy by herself. This man was the one and only Edward Anthony Masen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** What if Bella had existed in 1918? What if she had two brothers who went off to war? What if she fell in love with Edward then? What would happen when Edward caught the Spanish Influenza? What would have happened in 1918?

**AN: ****I am so very sorry for the delay. This was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write for this story. I wanted to get reactions right and then things got really crazy here and then there were computer issues and I've been overworked and then there was no creative outlit for a while. Today though I had a sudden sense of creativity so here's the result of it. Hope all of you enjoy it. Please let me know how you feel about it. Please read and review and the sad parts of this story are almost over so hold on with me. Thank you all for bearing with me. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in Twilight. Stephenie Meyer though does!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Mystery POV (You'll figure it out pretty quickly):_

It was early morning. The sunlight was seeping through the omnipresent shade we call clouds. Someone could easily predict the occurrence of rain to come later in the day. I loved the rain and the clouds but I do miss the sun. The sun was always my favorite thing about summer. It created light and heat. I no longer enjoy the sun. It takes me away from my place outside the big white house in Chicago. When it wasn't cloudy or raining, all I could do was sit in my cottage in the country for the rest of the day. It was very tedious. My favorite time was the cloudiest and rainiest days because that meant I could stand outside and watch the small family in the home.

Two months ago, my life ended…literally. I am now one of the walking dead. Lovely isn't it? Yes, my life is just perfect now. I have no parents, no siblings, no friends or family that I will ever be able to see again, and no love of my life. Yes, my life is exactly what I wanted. In all honesty, my life has been a complete wreck. I don't want to be a vampire. All I want is my family back, my life back. I wanted to go back in time and just stay in my love's arms forever. I wanted things to be back to the way they were.

I stared into the windows of the home, watching the woman and her fiancé share an early breakfast. I wished I could be there with them. The woman was my friend. I thought of her like she was my sister. I wanted to be there with her, to see her wedding. I though knew that would be impossible. I couldn't come back like this. I could seriously end up hurting her or someone else in that house or at the wedding. I kept looking longingly into the house and didn't even notice a figure approaching.

"You know you could have come in?" the figure said, looking at me. I kept my gaze on my best friend, my sister. I could see her strength in this one gaze. How can someone be so strong and yet suddenly seem so weak...so...fragile. I shook my head.

"No, I couldn't." I replied softly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If I did, I would never leave and that would endanger them." I answered sadly. He doesn't know what I would give to be there to see her...to see them. Had they changed so much since I last saw them? What were they like? In all the times I stood out here, I never once was able to see them clearly for some reason. I missed them. I knew I'd never leave and if I didn't I could hurt them and the very idea of that frightened me.

"Who says? Why would you be endangering them?"

"I'm a vampire. All I'll want is blood and I couldn't stand it if I hurt them." It was obvious. Why did he have to make me say it? Those very words were hard to even think about much less say them out loud. All they did was bring me vivid pictures of what would happen. Those images haunted me everytime I saw them. I shuddered at the idea of biting the woman I accepted as my sister. Neither one of us said anything. I kept watching the house. The figure watched me for minute before deciding to talk to me about my actions.

"So you are just going to stand here and watch? Yes, that is healthy." he replied needing to add his two-cents in. I finally tore my gaze from the house and turned to look at him, annoyed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You can work on controlling that thirst. How do you think I manage to stand near her, near them? I've worked on it. You can too. It just takes some time." he answered. I felt the sense of hope coming into my mind. Could I be near them? Could I work on it and live with them again, with my family again? Would I be able to do that?

"How do I do that exactly?" I asked, trying to figure out how to do that. If there was a possibility of joining up with my family again, I would take it in a heartbeat.

"I'll show you. I'll help you. I'm with you and I'm not leaving." he responded firmly. I smiled but that soon faded. I was happy he was going to help me but what about...

"What about Kristen?" I asked, worried about my best friend.

"She'll be fine. I've already told her I'm helping a friend out with something. And besides, right now what she needs is her friend back and that's what I'm helping her get. She really has missed you and she wants you to come home."

"I want to too." I admitted.

"Then let me help you. I'm offering so that you have a chance to be with your family again. I know you want that. I could tell by the look in your eyes as you gazed at Kristen. You miss her. I can help you get back to her. I can help you go home. You just have to let me help you." he replied. I looked at him for minute to make sure I saw no lie in his eyes and all I found was pure sincerity.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, making sure he truly wanted to help.

"Yes, I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone." he stated. I sent him a real smile. I was grateful to him for his help.

"Then I guess I'll accept your help." I replied. He grinned.

"Good because I wasn't going to take it back." he replied. I laughed.

"But what if I didn't want it?" I asked, still smiling.

"I would have chased you to the ends of the earth until you'd accept my help. I would have become the most annoying person in existence."

"You already are, my friend." I replied, smirking. He looked affronted for a minute.

"That hurt, Bell."

"Oh well that's too bad."

"You are cold!" he yelled, not loud enough for Kristen to hear.

"I know. I'm a vampire, Johnny-Boy. What did you expect?" I replied.

"Well I expected someone to be a little more grateful that I was going to help them but I guess if she's going to be difficult..."

"Ah well I'll just have to figure it out for myself." I replied. He glared at me before pouting

"You are mean!" he stated. I laughed. I put my hand to his cheek.

"That was my intention." I replied. We both laughed. After the laughter died down, we both stole a final glance at Kristen, both silently promising her that we would be back soon.

"Are you ready to leave here and come back as 'Bell' again?" he asked. I nodded. "Then let's go."

The two of us walked away. As we walked further from the house, I promised myself that I would do this. I was going to beat this thirst. I was going to be with my family again. I was coming back, I was coming home and this time they would see me. I felt a wave of determination hit me as we slowly walked out of the Illinois border.

_Kristen POV_:

I stared at the familiar face. He couldn't be here. Edward Masen was dead. I was sure of it. How was it possible for him to be here. He couldn't be him. But yet his face it was so familiar. He had the same hair color, the same facial features with only a few changes. Maybe he...no. He was not Edward. Edward is dead. But if he wasn't Edward, then who was he?

"Who are you?" I demanded. I was not in the mood to see someone impersonate one of my best friends.

"It's me, Kris. It's Edward. Edward Masen." he replied. I shook my head. Why was he lying? Did he really think that I was this stupid? Was he getting a kick out of someone else's misery?

"Who are you really?" I repeated angrily.

"Kris, I really am-"

"Don't LIE to me!" I yelled. I was beyond furious at this point.

"I'm not! Kris, I'm Edward." he answered.

"Edward Masen is dead!" I spat. All I saw now was red. How dare this man claim he is Edward? How dare he pretend to be him! "Is this some sick joke! If this is, I am most certainly not amused!" I yelled. I grabbed the door to slam it in his fase but the imposter caught the door and looked at me with pleading eyes. I pushed against the door but he was too strong for me to be able to shut it on him.

"This is no joke. Kris, you have to believe me." he pleaded.

"Why should I?" I demanded, furious and challenging him to come up with a reason for me to believe him.

"Because what I say is true. I am Edward Masen. I am your best friend."

"No. You can't be!"

"I am." he replied.

"You are not!" I yelled.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because no one can die one day and then be alive the next. It isn't possible. It isn't logical." I answered. I am honestly not sure why I even bothered to answer that question.

"I know and I can explain that."

"Then go ahead. Explain!" I challanged.

"I was dying. Dr. Cullen...he put me through some surgery-"

"LIAR! That is a sorry excuse for a lie and besides, I know Edward better than anyone with the exception of one person! Bells? Yes, Edward would never have left Bell alone for a whole year! He loved her too much to do that to her! So if you truly are Edward, explain THAT!" I interupted. He looked pained for a minute when I first mentioned Bell. He looked at me sorrowful with that one look. He hesitated before answering quietly.

"I couldn't. I was protecting her."

"That is another wrong answer! You are done! Now get out of my house!" I yelled. I felt pain again when my eyes focused again on his face. Didn't he realize he was hurting me by being her like this? Why did this guy have to pretend to be Edward? I was suddenly extremely happy that Bell was not here to see this. She would not have handled this well in the slightest. At the idea of him upsetting Bell, I suddenly felt more rage. I tried to shut the door.

"Kris, wait!" he yelled, trying to get me to stop shutting the door.

"No! I'm not going to believe your lies just because I want my best friend back! I'm not that blind! You are an imposter and I sincerly hope that I never see you again because the next time you come here and lie to me, you won't be leaving in one piece!" I yelled befor slamming the door in his face. I turned to walk away and heard knocking. I opened it, knowing it was him, and yelled at thime. "WHAT?"

"January 19th, 1917." he said. I looked at him for a second both annoyed and confused.

"What?"

"January 19th, 1917." he repeated.

"What about it?" I asked annoyed.

"On January 19th, 1917 me and my best friend were near this very house. She told me a story, a story about how her father was forcing her to marry. She didn't want that though. Sh told me she wanted to marry a person she knew and loved. Sh didn't want to be forced into marrying some stranger. On January 19th, 1917 I made her a promise. I told her that if she couldn't find someone by the end of the year and I couldn't either, I would marry her. It was better that her best friend marry her then some random stranger, wasn't it? She resisted at first of course. How could she not? She was my sweet best friend. She'd never like me losing a chance to marry my own love. But after a ton of arguing she agreed nonethelss. In that same day, a year later, she promise in return to take care of the woman I had begun to love (for I had told her about the woman I now call 'my wife'). She promised to protect my reason for being, my Bella." he explained. I stood there frozen.

How did he know that? No one knew about that but me and Edward, not even Bell, Jazz, Jase, or John. I never told anyone else of that promise and I knew for a fact that Edward hadn't either. So how did this stranger know...unless...but he couldn't be could he? I looked into his eyes looking for some deceit so I could throw him out of the house but all I saw was truth. As I looked deeper into his topaz eyes, I could swear I saw some dulled color of green, unnoticable to anyone not looking close enough into his eyes. I saw in his eyes...Edward. He was Edward. I was almost sure of it now?

"Edward?" I asked, hoping it was really him. I wanted him back. He smiled and nodded.

"It's really me, Kris." he replied. I stared at him for a minute before running up to him and closing the space between us and hugging him tightly. I felt his cold embrace but that didn't bother me. I didn't have a care in the world for anything. My best friend was back. The man that I counted as my brother was back. He had come home. He held me in this embrace for several minutes before I pulled away.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I told you I-"

"Don't you dare tell me that stupid story about surgery because I wasn't buying it then and I'm not buying it now. I know you better than that, Edward. I can tell when you are lying and that really is a really sorry excuse for a lie." I interupted. He smiled for a minute before sighing.

"You want the truth?" he asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No I want a lie." I said with sarcasm. He smirked.

"You know sarcasm is unbecoming for a lady."

"Yes well I've never had enough patience for becoming a lady. Besides, I count sarcasm as an important part of communication. It's like-"

"A way of life. Yes I know, Kris. You value sarcasm way too much, my friend." he replied.

"I don't really care what you think, friend. And you are avoiding the question. How are you here, Edward?" I asked. He sighed again.

"I can't tell you." I started to interupt. He shook his head, telling me to be silent. "It's not that I don't want to tell you but I really can't right now. I need to keep this a secret right now. It won't be forever but just for now." I looked at him before accepting this.

"Fine but you will eventually tell me, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, eventually I will tell you."

"Do you promise?" I asked. I only accepted his word, not empty words like that. Edward never broke his promises, therefore I needed a promise.

"Yes I promise." he replied. I smiled.

"Good. Otherwise I was going to kick you out."

"I see how welcome I am." He responded.

"Yes, I only liked you for your money." I joked, shrugging. He acted affronted before glaring at me.

"You are so funny, Kris." he replied.

"I know." I said proudly. He shook his head. He looked around and then lit up as if he just remembered something.

"Kris, where's Bella? I want to see her." he said, happily. My heart fell. I was suddenly filled with sadness and fear again. _How do I tell Edward_, I asked myself. "How do you tell me what?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said 'how do I tell Edward'. How do you tell me what?"

"I didn't say that, Edward. But I certainly thought that. What, are you a mind reader or something?" I asked.

"Or something and yes I can read minds but that's not what we are talking about so stop changing the subject. Where's Bella?" he replied, dissmissive of the mind reading subject. I hesitated. I hated having to tell him this. I didn't ever want to tell Edward this. This would be one of his worst nightmares. I knew that. I knew him. I sighed before fianlly announcing the words I knew I would dread saying.

"Bella's gone, Edward. She left several months ago. She needed some time away and she hasn't come home yet. I'm sorry, Edward." I told him before seeing his face twist with pain and disappointment.

"Is she ok?" he asked. I wanted to tell him 'yes' but I couldn't lie to him because I didn't know and he knows, just like I do, when I'm lying.

"I don't know. Edward, she um was supposed to have gotten back a while ago. I don't know how she is or where she is. I'm sorry." I replied. He looked at me for a minute before walking toward the door.

"I'm going to look for her." he said. I went to stand in front of the door.

"Edward, please. Be sensible about this. I know you want to find her. I want to find her too but we have to be realistic. If she was going to come home, she will."

"She won't if she's hurt somewhere. Kris, she may need help."

"I know but Edward, you need to be here."

"Why?" I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him about Edward Jonathan and Christina Rose this way. I didn't want him to go because I was afraid that if he left, he'd never be back and those kids would have to live without parents and I don't want that for them. But I didn't want to tell him when he just got here. I needed to figure out a different way.

"Edward, I...I can't tell you. At least not yet. I have to figure out how to break this to you."

"Just tell me, Kris."

"I can't. This has to be handled more delicately. Just go in your bedroom or in the garden while I figure this out. When I've figured it out, I'll tell you. Please, Edward." I pleaded. He looked at me for a minute before finally nodding. I watched as he walked away. He was going to be in for a big surprise the next time I saw him. I can only hope that he will take it well.

_Edward POV:_

I walked up the familiar stairs. Everything looked the same since I was last here. The pictures were still hung perfectly straight on the walls. The color of the walls were still the same pale color that with the way the wall was decorated made it look like an elegant color. A few of the floorboards still creaked as they had before. But the look didn't mean that it was the same house as it once had been. The house did not have the same feel that it had before. It seemed emptier, darker. There was no joy for me in this house. There was no Bella.

Memories filled my mind as I walked closer to the bedroom door. I remembered bringing Bella into this very house. I remembered carrying her up to the door on our wedding night. Everything was so perfect when Bella was around. Everything was perfect as long as she was with me. Now she wasn't and this home held nothing for me but empty memories. My love and happiness were gone and they would not be back until I saw her again.

I opened the door to the bedroom and saw things were the same as I had left them. Nothing had changed in here. The bed was made. The dresser was cleaned off. Only one thing was out of place was a book that was laying on the bed where I had always laid my head. I went over to the book and opened it. When I opened the book, I felt a sudden burst of joy. I saw it. It was in Bella's handwriting. I saw it addressed to me and read it:

_Dear __Edward,_

_I don't know what to do. I feel so lost, so empty. There is this darkness in me I can't control. I don't know what to do, how to feel. I can't even seem to find much happiness when I should. Edward Jonathan and Christina Rose...I can't even be around them for too long. I love them with all my heart but I can't seem to find it in myself to take care of them as I should. I just got back from the doctor's. I had gotten a little worried about what has been going on. He told me that I had developed postpartum depression. I know what that means and I'm scared, Edward. I'm scared of hurting Christina Rose and Edward Jonathan. I couldn't bear it if I hurt them. I think I need to leave Chicago. It may be the only way to make sure that I don't hurt them. The only problem is that...I don't want to. I want to be near them. _

_They remind me of you, even more than this house does. I want to leave. I'm suffocating here, not having you here but I can't bear to leave. This house is one of my only connections to you anymore. I don't want to leave because losing this house...it will be like losing you all over again. There are too many memories in this house that I can't bear to leave behind. I know that I should move on but it's just so hard to do that because I need you._

_I need you, Edward, and I know I've said that several times but it's true. My life is not complete without you. I just wish you were here. I wish I could feel you next to me when I wake up in the morning. I wish you could see what Christina and Edward Jonathan looked like. I wish you could see what they were like. You would love them. I wish they could know what you were like. I wish you could be here to help me through everything. You know what else? It's been almost a year since Jazz and Jase died. I miss them too. Edward, I want you all home. I miss all three of you, my three best friends. Life isn't the same without you, any of you, especially you. I love you, Edward. Come home. I will always be hoping to see your face again in this house. Know that I will always love you forever._

_Yours always,_

_Bella_

I stared at the page and traced the letters with mI may not be able to see her fingers. She wrote this. It made me hold on to her and some hope that maybe she come home. She was writing this letter, begging me to come home. Now it was in reverse. Now I wanted her home. _Bella, come home soon_, I said inside my head, hoping that somehow she could hear me. I reread the letter and found myself asking one single question: Who was Edward Jonathan and Christina Rose? I closed the book and walked downstairs and found Kristen at the dinner table. She was still thinking from the look on her face. I walked over to where she was. She looked up at me, surprised.

"I thought you were going to wait until I figured out how to break the news to you?" she asked.

"Forget that. Who are Edward Jonathan and Christina Rose?" I replied in return. She looked at me in shock.

"Where'd you hear those names?" she asked.

"Never mind that. Answer my question. Who are they?" I responded stubbornly. She looked at me, knowing I wasn't about to change my mind. Kristen sighed before responding with an answer I never expected to hear.

"Christina Rose and Edward Jonathan are your daughter and son."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ****Ok so I am so so so so so very sorry about the long wait. I have been trying to get in some chapters but some scheduling conflicts came around and this summer has been rather busy and my computer crashed and then I had writers block. I feel bad that I haven't done much but I am trying. And I know that I promised you guys I would post two chapters before posting this one but I am going to post one, work on the next one for this story and then I'll move onto my other story. This is so if I take longer getting in this last chapter you don't have to wait that long for this one. And as for the story line, another reason why I have taken so long to update was because I had to go through some huge plot reconstruction. My original plan was not working well with what I wanted to happen so I had to go through some massive brainstorming to figure out how to get where I hope to get to the story. This story will eventually get to the present (that had been the plan in the beginning) and this chapter was supposed to be the last chapter set in 1918 and then the next was supposed to be the set up chapter for the present but...I now am adding one last 1918 chapter and I'm sure you can figure out why based on the end of this chapter. The next chapter may be long and be the set up for the present day stuff and I hope that I can get it in today. As soon as I post this, I'm headed back to the writing and will be working on it majority of the day so hopefully there will be another up tonight. If not, I'll try to put it up some other time this week. But this chapter and the next chapter are supposed to be the last ones in the 1918 time period. Soon we will be getting into the reunion and everything. I hope you guys like the work I have put into this chapter and the new plot so thank you all for staying with me on this. I really do appreciate it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really would like to know how you feel about this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Edward POV:_

I stared blankly at the woman in front of me. Did I hear her right? Did she really just tell me that these two people Christina Rose and Edward Jonathan were really my children? That was impossible. How could that be? I racked my brain trying to figure out if it was even plausible that I have a son and a daughter. Was it possible? I looked at Kris and she stared back, nervously. When I finally spoke, my tone was in disbelief.

"Pardon me?" I asked, surprised and disbelieving. She sighed.

"They are your children, Edward." she repeated. I sat down on a chair at the dinner table, stunned. I had children? Kris kept staring at me, still nervous. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I am just…I don't…I didn't expect this when I got back. I expected to come back and see Bella. I didn't expect to come back and find that I have a son and a daughter. I don't know what to do." I answered. Kris came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you. Come on." she replied.

She pulled me up (with my help of course) and we went up the stairs and into the room Bella had slept in when she was just a guest. I came in and saw the light colors and the paintings on the wall. I also saw a picture of Bella and myself. Next to the picture on both sides were two cribs. I saw Kris walk up to the one on the right and saw her pick up something from the crib. When she turned around I saw her holding a baby. As she moved closer I became more and more memorized. Kris smiled at me.

"Edward, I would like you to meet your daughter Christina Rose Masen." she said, passing her into my arms. I stared at her.

She was sleeping. Christina Rose. The name sounded perfect. She was beautiful. She had a little bit of brown hair. Her face was very similar to how Bella's was. She opened her eyes to stare back at mine and I saw my eyes. She had the same green eyes I once had, the same green eyes my mother had. She smiled a little bit and reached toward me. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Christina Rose Masen was an angel, my angel. I hugged her closer to me and saw Kris there smiling at me with a large grin. I could get used to this.

_Bella POV:_

It has been two years since I had left my home with John. It was actually better than I thought it would be. I was actually having fun with John. He really is fun to be around. He's made the time away from my family seem a lot less hurtful. I really missed them. I missed Kristen, my sister for all intents and purposes. I missed how she always knew how to cheer me up no matter what. I missed talking to her about everything. I missed teasing her about her and John being together. But most of all missed them. I missed my children. I missed both of them. The two of them were my everything. I tried hard not to think about all the experiences of theirs that I had missed, that Kris got to see. I wouldn't be there when they said their first words. I wouldn't be there when they learn to take their first steps, when they would giggle. The thoughts surrounding my angels made me regret ever leaving them, made me turn around to go to them. However I caught myself before I went back there. I was gone for a reason. I had to protect them from myself. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt them. I loved them. Christina Rose and Edward Jonathan were my children and I loved them both very much. Also, they were my last connection to Edward.

Edward. I thought about him every day that I was here. I missed him as much as I missed Christina Rose and Edward Jonathan. I still don't know how to deal with being completely without him. I still want nothing more than to have him with me and hold me in his arms. Living forever without him was not something I imagined ever happening. It wasn't something I had even wanted. Without Edward, life was almost meaningless. The only thing that kept me going were my two angels, my son and daughter. They were the one good thing in my life since I lost Edward. Edward was my love, my life. I was almost having a breakdown when he had died. The pain had eased slightly within the time he died and the time I spent as a vampire. However, the pain was still in existence in my forever frozen heart. I still love him and I always will, vampire or not.

I sat in front of the window, observing the barren road coming toward the cottage. Edward and I were going to move in here. Before the illness had taken his father, we were on our way to living long, happy lives together in this little cottage outside of the city. The cottage was several miles from the city. It was practically in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by trees and had a gigantic backyard. Edward told me that he was thinking that the two of us would build a garden like his mother had in the backyard so we had our own little garden. But that was all over now. John and I now stayed here. We had been living in seclusion from the city to help me get a hold of my thirst. It had been helping. My eyes that were once blood red were now a bright topaz, like John's. I had made much progress since John came to help. I barely felt the pain in my throat from the scent of human blood anymore. John truly was a miracle worker. Kris found herself a good man. My thoughts turned back to the twins.

"Are you all right?" asked an all too familiar voice. My head turned toward the voice and found the man that I had grown to think of as my brother. I gave him a small smile before nodding and turning back to the window. I felt John sit next to me. "Are you thinking about the twins?" he asked. I nodded, not turning my head away.

"I miss them so much, John. I've missed so much already. How much more am I going to miss? And how long am I going to have to force Kris to watch the two of them? Kris should be living her life freely, rather than having to parent twins. I stuck her with my job because I was so weak that I couldn't even handle taking care of my own kids." I started before John covered my mouth, silencing me before I could finish my rant.

"Alright well I've got a couple of things to say to that. One, it won't be long before we go home. You will see them soon. You are not going to miss more than you have to. Two, I don't think you could force something on Kris. She's too stubborn to be controlled in any way. You and I both know how she feels about being controlled." he replied, smiling. I smiled back. He was right. Both of us did know how she feels about being controlled. She absolutely loathed anyone that tried to take control of her life. Her father had done it and she hated him for it. And on top of that, she inherited her mother's stubbornness and outgoing nature, something her mother was very known for in Chicago. Kris spoke her mind and was never afraid to do it.

"Three, you are not weak. You have been having a rough couple years. Your life hasn't been easy and having post-partum depression is not an easy thing to deal with. I am just proud of you for separating yourself even though you didn't want to. And besides, postpartum does not make you weak. In fact you are one of the strongest people I know. Over these past few years, you have had it rough but you have worked yourself passed it all. Even in this, you are working hard at this thirst just so you can be with your family again instead of taking the easy way out and hunting like most vampires do. It takes a lot of strength to do this, Bell, and I am so proud of you for trying and I wish you would see how terrific and strong you truly are." he continued. I smiled at him gratefully. I put my hand on his arm. We were now facing each other and he had his arm on the side of the chair that he had faced toward me.

"John, you are so kind. Thank you so much for being here for me, for helping me. You didn't have to help me but you did. You are an incredible man and I could never express my gratitude enough. You have been so kind and I couldn't honestly imagine a better man for Kris than you." I told him. He grinned.

"Yes and that's because I am the best!" he replied. I swatted his arm and playfully glared at him.

"You just ruined the moment. I'm telling you how much you mean to me and you are making a joke about it. I am not saying anything nice to you ever again, Jonathan!" I replied, turning my head away from him.

"I'm sorry, Bell. I got carried away. I love you, Isabella!" he said happily. I rolled my eyes before pouncing on him. Wrestling had been something that had been fun. It reminded me of the times that my brothers would fight and me, being the lady that I was supposed to be, had to stand by and watch while my brothers had fun. I pinned him to the ground and grinned at him triumphantly.

"Ha! I win!" I replied, still grinning. He glared playfully at me. We both got up.

"I let you win. I was being chivalrous." he declared. I looked at him with disbelief.

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yes, really. I was trying to be nice to you. I didn't want to hurt you, Isabella."

"Liar," I stated with a small smile on my lips. John laughed. "John, what is it that you really came here for? I assume it was not to wrestle with me." He turned suddenly serious but had a secretive grin on his face.

"I did come here for a reason. I wanted to ask if you would like to hunt with me tomorrow?" he asked. I stared at him. Wasn't that the plan? The two of us had a sort of hunting schedule. We hunted together and recently after hunting we have been going closer to civilization to see if I can handle the burning in my throat. It's been going well. I didn't understand why he felt the need to ask. Something else was going on.

"That was the plan wasn't it?" I replied, slightly suspicious. He kept grinning.

"Yes but I wanted to check and make sure that was the plan." He replied. I still stared at him suspiciously.

"John, we have been on the same schedule for a year now. We go hunting and then we take a walk in the city to see how I handle the scent of humans in such close proximity. It hasn't changed. I don't think you need to check to make sure that it's still a plan."

"Oh yeah, how has the scent of humans been affecting you?" he asked casually, still looking secretive.

"It's been all right. I barely feel the burn anymore. But what has that got to do with anything? John, what is going on?" I asked him, getting frustrated.

"Really? So you have no major issues with being around humans anymore?" he asked, ignoring my questions.

"Yes I have no major issues being around humans. John, answer my questions." I responded.

"You are absolutely certain?" he asked, a grin growing on his face.

"Yes now tell me what is going on, John, before I wipe that grin off your face." I growled. He was slowly starting to irritate me and that grin of his was not helping to placate me.

"Well I was thinking…that maybe…Kris has been home by herself for far too long. I think it's time her fiancé and sister make an appearance home." He answered. I froze. What? Did he really just say…we were going home? I felt a flood of hope inside me.

"What?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard wrong.

"If you think you can handle it, I think we can go home." John replied. I looked at him with wide eyes, hoping that this isn't some joke of his.

"We are going home?" I asked, not quite believing the words just yet. He grinned before nodding. It took a minute to register in my brain but soon I began to believe it and a grin slowly spread across my face. I hugged John and laughed, truly happy for the first time in a long time. I was going to see my family. I was going to see my sister, daughter, and son. As we prepared to talk about our plans, one thought was ongoing in my mind. I was going home.

_Kristen POV:_

_ Where is he_, I asked myself. It has been two years since John left to "take of some things". I expected him to be gone for several days. I expected him to be gone for several days. I expected him to be gone several weeks, maybe even a month or two but never did I think he would be gone for two years! Did something happen to him? Had he forgotten about me? Had he found someone else? If he did, was she more beautiful or intelligent? My mind's been asking these questions for twenty months now. Between him and Bell I had no idea what to do. Bell disappears over two years ago to who knows where to protect the twins where as John has been gone two years for some reason he couldn't bother to explain to me. It's like all the important people in my life are just vanishing into thin air! I wanted both of them back. I missed them.

Bell was my best friend, my sister. I was worried when she left. I had wondered if I'd ever see her again. I worried about her when she first said she was leaving but I understood. She needed the time away. She had to gather her bearings before trying to be a mother. But she sent a message to me saying she was on her way home and then she didn't show up. I still worried about her. I would absolutely be scared to death, worrying frantically, if it hadn't been for him.

John. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. Bell had been so depressed before he came and so was I. When John came, it was like he was filling in the hole in our home. For Bell he filled the spot that once belonged to Jazz and Jase (though he never would replace them in her heart) but for me, it was the love I didn't even realize I had been missing for several years. If he hadn't come, Bell and I may not have ever gotten out of the sadness we were feeling. He pulled us together. Also, if he had not been there I would have given into my father sooner than I did.

Yes I have finally given into my father's wishes. I had no choice. After a year of him being gone, my father came and found out about John's disappearance. I told him to give John a few more weeks to come home before trying to force me into marriage again. But unlike last time, he did not come to my rescue this time. This time, he didn't come home before the deadline. Now I was being forced to marry Michael. These past few weeks I've been hoping that he would come home, that he would save me from a life without love. But soon it would be too late, for tomorrow I was to be Mrs. Michael Jacobs and by that time tomorrow it would be too late for John to save me, not even Edward could save me. Edward had tried. He tried to talk my father out of it but my father was unmoved by mine and his pleas. I was marrying Michael against my wishes and there was going to be nothing to stop it. It was hopeless.

Having Edward around however made things seem a lot less hopeless. He was a good friend. He's been helping me through this difficult time. He comforted me when I first found out about my future marriage to Michael. Edward was also a terrific father. Anyone could tell that he simply adored those two. He doted on the twins and had a huge smile on his face and this glint in his eyes when he looked at them. He loved them so much. There was a strong connection between the three of them, no connection stronger than the other. He had been there when both of them took their first steps. He had been there when Edward Jonathan said his first word, "Dad". He had been there when Christina Rose made her first sentence and said her first word at the same time saying "Where Momma?". When she said that, I could see Edward's heart aching. It was a reminder of what was gone, what he was missing.

It was easy to see how much he missed her. He came back for her. He wanted to be with her again. His love was gone and who knows if she was even all right. His heart was repaired but never quite healed by the existence of those twins. They filled a void in Edward that helped ease the pain of losing his Bella. Christina Rose in particular helped fill that void. While he loved his twins the same, he really grew a strong bond with Christina Rose. He held onto her more, for the older she grew the more she looked like her mother. It was heartbreaking to see Edward look at her sometimes. I could tell that when he looked at her he thought of Bell. He truly missed her. She was his everything. Edward had even confided in me and told me that if it hadn't been for Bella being here, he never would have come home. I can only hope the two get reunited again. They both need each other and it's plain to see that on both of their faces.

_Bell, come home_, I thought hoping by some miracle she could hear me. I was sitting in the dining room at the Masen house. I was sitting with my head down, feeling defeated. The twins were upstairs sleeping and Edward had gone out for a walk. The house was completely silent and it left me with all these thoughts. This house was now just downright depressing when silent. It meant thinking about my impending marriage that I'd rather not face…ever. I sighed to myself and wallowed in self-pity some more before I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door, expecting it to be my father (there to make sure I didn't skip town to avoid being married and believe me the thought crossed my mind several times). I opened it to find not my father but my mother.

My mother was an elegant woman. She always dressed nicely but she never over did it. She was beautiful no matter what she wore though. She walked with complete grace, like a dancer's stride. But she held herself with pride and determination. You could tell just by how she walked, how she stood that she was not one to be told what to do. I admired her for that. I received that from her. People told me I took after her the most and I take pride in that. I might have gotten my stubbornness from my father but I got my mother's strength and determination. When I am told how like my father I am, I correct them immediately. I hope that one day I would be like my mother. Even now when she looked weak, she still showed her strength. Mother had been sick for a while but was growing slightly better. This had been the best news I had had in months. She had been slowly getting out more as the weeks progressed. But to find her at the door was still a huge surprise. She smiled at me and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello, Kristen" greeted my mother. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "How are you, darling?" she asked. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Did she really just ask me that when she knew exactly how I felt about marrying Michael?

"How do you think I'm feeling?" I replied. She smirked. Mother and I had a very honest relationship. Both of us were brutally honest and never hid our feelings to one another. The two of us made these types of responses all the time, questions for her questions and especially sarcastic comments. I sighed. "I don't want this. I don't want to marry Michael. I want to marry John, Mother. I love him. I don't love Michael."

"I know you don't. I did try and talk your father out of this but he seems to take your fiancé's absence as a chance to force Michael down your throat. I really did try." She replied, putting her hands on my shoulders comfortingly. I looked at her gratefully for even trying to help.

"Thank you for trying. I just don't know what to do if John does come back after tomorrow. What do I say? 'I am sorry I can't marry you because I'm married to someone else?' That would be just awful and I have no idea where he is and I miss him. I miss his smile. I miss his voice. I miss the way he made me feel. And it breaks my heart to think that I have to marry a man I hate instead of the one I love. Why does Father have to do this to me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Mother pulled me into a long embrace and held me while I cried deeply for the loss of John. All hope was lost. After a few minutes of crying, I wiped away the tears and pulled away from her. "Mother, would you like some breakfast?" I offered.

"I would love some, dear." She said. I nodded and started to make some bacon, sausage, and eggs.

As I was cooking, I saw something near the window. I looked at out the window near the stove and saw nothing but trees. I went back to my cooking and felt stares coming my way. I looked around the kitchen and saw no one in the kitchen. I looked out the window and I thought I saw a figure but it vanished so quickly that I didn't know if I was seeing things or not. I went back to my cooking once again, feeling a little nervous. Something felt off. I looked out the window again and saw a figure outside the window and it stayed there this time. I became nervous and decided to check things out.

"Mother?" I called out from the kitchen. My mother came in the room. I walked over to her. "Could you keep an eye on things here and watch the twins for a few minutes? I need to go check on something outside." I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will. If you need something just let me know." she responded. I nodded and headed out the door.

I walked outside the front door and saw several people around. I walked toward the side of the house that had the kitchen window and saw the same woods there always was, no figure. I started to turn back but heard a sound coming from the forest of trees. I hesitated before gathering up my courage to walk into the forest in between the two big trees. As I walked further and further in, I got more and more lost. I walked around for almost a half an hour before stopping. Then I heard a sound. Out of the trees came a figure. At first he was a shadow but soon he had a face and he was furious. It was Edward Masen.

"Kristen, what are you doing out here? You are supposed to be watching the twins." He asked furiously.

"My mother was over. She's keeping an eye on them. I thought I saw something. I didn't know what it was but I felt like someone was watching me." I responded.

"And you decided to follow the person? Are you crazy?" Edward asked. I glared at him.

"No, it just made me very uneasy and I had to make sure that it wasn't someone I knew. I guess maybe a part of me was hoping it was John." I admitted.

"Look, you need to get out of here. It's not safe for you here." He stated.

"But Edward—," I started before he interrupted me.

"No, you need to go." Edward said before taking off quickly. I tried to follow him and instead of finding Edward, I found a different man. He was pale and had blood red eyes. I felt panic rise in me.

"Hello." greeted the man. "I see you followed me here."

"That was you in the window?" I responded. He smiled maliciously before nodding. "Why were you there?" I asked, hoping to figure out what he wanted and to distract him.

"Oh I wanted you. You see you were simply mouthwatering." he responded with his evil grin. Mouthwatering? I realized I had to keep him talking. Then I remembered something.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him, frightened for not only myself but my best friend. Was he ok? The man's grin grew wider.

"Oh that man you were talking to earlier? Oh he's fine but he won't be for long." he replied, looking at two men that appeared out of nowhere and were standing next to me. I watched with wide eyes as the two men ran at unnatural speed in one direction. I heard a yell of pain and screams before the forest was silent. I felt my heart drop. Edward. No…He had to be ok. He had to be. I looked at the man in front of me. I started to run back toward the house. The man chased after me and suddenly he was in front of me. I looked at him with fear. I should never have come out here. I turned to run the other direction but felt him put his arms around my waist, holding me against him. I struggled to get away. "Shh. Shh. It's all right. It's all going to be fine, Kristen. I'll make it quick. I promise." he whispered into my ear softly. I felt him take one arm off my waist and around my chest to hold me better. I felt him breathing on my neck. I shivered. Then I felt his lips on my neck. I felt him kiss my neck before feeling his teeth sinking deep into my skin and feeling a fire. I was going to die and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it. If this man didn't kill me the fire I was suddenly feeling would. My life was over.

**AN: Ok, two last minute things: They are both viewer questions: For one do you know of any nicknames I can give Christina Rose when she is older? I know that sometime she'll need one but I can't figure one out because Kristen is already Kris and Rosalie will eventually be in the story so she can't go by Rose. So I didn't know if anyone had any suggestions or what but if you do PLEASE let me know! As for the other thing, I will be putting up a poll and it is Jacob or no Jacob? He would be just a friend to Bella, not competing for Bella or Kristen. I am letting you guys have an opinion. I haven't decided yet so I thought you guys might like some imput. But like I said he's just a friend. Anyway let me know what you think. READ AND REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Ok so this is a sort of short chapter but I wanted to get this out there so you guys don't have to wait any longer. I was going to add in a little more but I kind of like where I left it off plus what I was going to add almost sounds like a good way to start the next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get it up the day after posting the previous chapter but I ran into some wording problems, couldn't figure out how to word things, plus scheduling conflicts, and the earlier stated conflict of ending it where I ended it or trying to go further. It was going to be posted a while ago but it seemed to be too short so I was adding more to it. I'm going to be honest. I haven't been in a Twilight centric mood lately so I've not been able to write as much. I'm sort of hoping that soon I'll be back in a Twilight mood. I'm finally finding my way back to the Twilight mood so I may end up posting another chapter relatively soon or at least I hope so. So I'm very sorry and I hope that you all understand and keep reading. The next chapter should have a reunion of some kind. Haven't figured out who yet could be Bella, could be someone else, haven't decided yet. We'll see who I feel like reuniting next chapter. Anyway I really thank you all for staying with me and please read and review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Bella POV:_

I was going home. I was going home. I was going home. The thought had been racing through my mind ever since I heard John confirm this fact. I couldn't wait. I had been so desperately hoping to see my children for the longest time. I was in a much better mood now. The dramatic change I had had in my mood was something that made even John wonder about me. I had a spring in my step again. I was going to see my family. I was going to see my little girl and my son, my two miracles. I had been thinking about them so much lately and been enquiring about their looks. Between Edward and me, which one of us did the two of them look like? I secretly hoped that they both took after Edward. And now I would see them, all my questions answered.

John and I were running home. Today was an overcast day so there was no sun to worry about. Also it was still early in the morning so it was not very light out yet. If we hadn't been going to see Kris I would have suggested waiting until later at night but I knew Kris. Kris was up before the sun was, all the time. Kristen was a morning person and always got up to make breakfast. I was so excited to see her and I know John was as well. I could tell he'd wanted to run home to her ever since we left the house all those years ago. He really was in love with her. He couldn't stand being away from her any more than I could stand not being around Edward.

I walked to the sitting room when I saw John staring out the window with his arms crossed. He'd been silent since he told me we were going home. I couldn't tell what was wrong. For the first time since Edward had died, things finally felt right. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He unfolded his arms and put one hand on mine before turning to me, sending me a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" he asked, not quite answering the question. I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked, trying to get clarification before giving him an answer, though I had a very good idea just who he was talking about.

"Kristen," answered John. I sent him a smile before shaking my head.

"I don't think so, John. Why do you ask?" I responded. He sighed, looking slightly guilty.

"It's just…I don't know. I've been gone for two years now. I haven't sent any sort of word to let her know I was ok or what was going on. I just left and haven't even spoken to her. I told her I would be gone for a while but not that it would be this long. How could she not be mad at me for being gone this long?" he responded. I raised an eyebrow.

"You worry too much, you know that? Look, I know Kris. She will not be mad at you. I think you are just beating yourself up over this for no reason. Kris loves you, John. She knows that you wouldn't be gone this long without a reason. You can explain it to her later anyway. It'll all be fine." I responded, trying to help.

"What if she has moved on?" he challenged. I laughed softly. I knew Kris and she would have never given up on John that easily.

"Do you really think she would let you go that easily? This is Kris we are talking about. The girl wouldn't let Edward and I forget our feelings for each other. She had even tried to play matchmaker and when neither one of us did what she wanted; she still refused to leave it alone. Trust me. There's no way Kris would move on this quickly. She loves you and she's never going to let go of you at least not willingly." I countered, with a grin. He cracked a smile but still seemed to have doubt in his eyes. He really was impossible sometimes. I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempt at a smile and gave him a kiss on his cheek before running out the door with John, toward home.

We had both been running at fast speeds, both trying to get home as quickly as possible. We had been about five more minutes from home when I smelt something coming from the direction of home. John and I both stopped, smelling the scent of something awful. We both looked at each other surprised and confused. What was that? We spent a minute trying to figure out what that was when I suddenly recognized the scent with horror. That smell…it was smoke. Something was burning. I looked at John, who seemed to come to the same conclusion as me. The two of us got ready to head home, hoping that it was not coming from there when we heard a sound in the forest. The sound was something that if we were not vampires we would have ever heard. It was a piercing sound, the sound of someone, a woman, screaming. And I realized with dread that the scream was extremely familiar…it was Kristen. I looked at John and saw the look of horror on his face. His eyes were wide, full of fear and despair.

"Kris." I whispered, scared for the life of my best friend. John looked at me and the two of us silently communicated, something the two of us had as of recently been extremely good at. He was going after her and I was going home. Something was wrong there and we both knew it. Before a word could actually be spoken between us, John ran in the direction of Kris's screams in hopes of saving her. I then pushed myself to run toward the house. Within three minutes, I was there and saw a terrifying scene in front of me. The house was on fire. The top floor seemed to still be in tact but half of the house was already in flames. The twins. Without thinking, I ran into the house. I came in and saw the inside of the house slowly burning. I looked to wear the kitchen had been and saw Kris's mother on the floor. I came over to her to help her and felt for a pulse and found none. Then I heard some babies crying and that sent me to aid those in need and ran up the falling apart stairs and saw a three year old girl and a three year old boy in cribs. I saw the girl stop crying and smile slightly and reach toward me.

"Momma." I heard her say happily. I picked both of them up without a second thought and headed downstairs and found our path to the front door blocked. We were trapped but then I remembered something, the garden. I ran with the twins in my arms out the backyard to the garden and as far away as I could from the house, back to the cottage John and I had been staying in previously. When I walked in the door, I put the twins down to check for any injuries or anything of the type. When I found none, I sighed with relief. I had gotten them out in time. I could now breathe easily. Then John came in with Kristen in his arms. She was screaming. I looked at her with worry. John ran up the stairs to the bedrooms with her still writhing and screaming in his arms. I listened and soon heard no more screaming. John came back down, looking upset. I looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Is she alright?" I asked, still holding the twins in my arms. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes before shaking his head.

"She's changing, Bells. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It was already too late. Kris is turning into a vampire." John responded, looking haunted. I stared at him sadly before seeing him head up the stairs to his fiancée.

I looked down at the two angels in my arms. They were both so beautiful. I hadn't gotten the time to appreciate them, to take them in but now that I had, I couldn't stop staring at them. Edward Jonathan looked perfect, just like his father. I was extremely pleased by this. He had the bronze hair color, the chiseled features whereas his sister looked more like me and had my features, my curls but her father's hair color. There was a slight difference between my daughter and myself, small features that she had gotten from Edward like his crooked smile, but you could still tell that she looked mostly like me. When the twins opened their eyes, to my surprise I saw my son with his father's eyes and my daughter with mine from when I was human. They both were similar to how I imagined them…but better, even more perfect than I had dreamed they would be. I smiled. I had my family back.

_Edward POV:_

I ran through the forest after having heard the scream. Kristen was in trouble. I had seen her in the middle of the forest several minutes ago. I told her to leave. It wasn't safe, something could have easily hurt her and I knew there were other vampires nearby. I could smell it. After I had run from her, having smelt a vampire close by I ran towards the scent to find no one there. Then two minutes later two vampires showed up and attacked me. They had caught me off guard. I had managed to rip one of them apart before the other left. As soon as I tore the vampire apart and was about to kill the other one, I heard her scream. I forgot my goal and tried to run to save her and when I got there I found nothing but blood, but smelt two vampire scents heading in different directions. I tried to follow the scents but I lost both of them after a couple hours. It was then that I realized that the twins were home alone. I got home and found my old childhood home burned to the ground.

I stood in front of my house, a pain suddenly coming to me. It was no longer a house but tons of bricks on the ground, broken and scorched. The white it had once been was replaced with charcoal black. The two floors it had once been were no more. It had all crashed into the bottom floor. It was just a pile of nothing. I could now even see the garden in the backyard and saw that even that had been destroyed. What had happened? Were the twins all right? Was I lucky enough that someone got the twins out of there? I heard some talking coming from behind me and went up to the two people that were there.

"Excuse me but do either of you happen to know what happened here?" I asked as kindly as I possibly could, trying to hide the fear and despair I was feeling. The two women looked at each other before one with red hair had answered.

"We don't know the whole story but we do know the basics. Two women lived there, Kristen Collins and Isabella Masen. Isabella had twins and left for some unknown reason a couple years ago. And earlier today, several hours ago, Kristen's mother came over and no one really knows completely what happened but the fire suddenly started, the twins, Kristen, and Kristen's mother inside." I listened to the story intently though I knew that Kris was not in that house. She couldn't have been. "And then as the fire spread apparently Isabella came home." I heard those words and a sharp pain passed inside my heart. No…no…she couldn't have… "People saw her run in to save the twins but she never came out. Kristen, Mrs. Collins, Isabella and the twins all died in that fire." I heard those words and felt myself run without even a glance back at the two women. I had just lost everything, everything I had once had, everything I had loved. They were all gone. Now I was done, done trying to be human. I retreated inside myself and gave into the monster inside me.

_Kristen POV:_

After what felt like years of burning, I opened my eyes. I glanced around and no longer so myself in the forest. I was in a rather large room, on top of a comfortable bed. I looked toward the door and saw someone familiar standing in the doorway. I stared at him. He was here? He looked the same, the same hair, the same topaz eyes, the same smile. He hadn't changed but as I looked at him now, it was like I could see him even clearer now than even more than before. I got up slowly off the bed and headed toward him and put my hands on his cheek and stared, trying to take him in. We both stared for what seemed to be several hours before we embraced. I looked up at him, still in his arms.

"John?" I asked, never having been so happy to see him in my life. He nodded before tightening his hold on me. "What happened? Last thing I remember was a man biting my neck and then it all went black. Then I remember this…this fire. I just…don't understand what happened." John separated himself from me and put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Kris, that man that you mentioned earlier…he was…he was a vampire. He was after your blood." he answered. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Vampires? Vampires aren't real, John." I declared. He shook his head.

"No, Kris, vampires are very real. I am one…and so are you." John said. I shook my head. I was not a vampire. John sighed before taking me in front of a mirror. I gasped at what I saw in the reflection. I looked different but more beautiful. That wasn't what struck me the most. What did catch my attention were the eyes, my eyes…they were red.

**_Eighty Five Years Later_**

_Jasper POV:_

Today was the first day of school again, well for this school year. My family and I were currently at Forks, Washington. The place was perfect for us…rainy. There was vegetation everywhere. My family liked it here. We got to go out more than we could at other places. We had been here for about two years now. It had been a great idea to move here and our family was as close as ever. There are seven of us in my family. A couple decades after I met Alice we met the rest of the family. Alice has visions and one day she saw this family near our living quarters and saw us as part of the family. After that we had met Carlisle and Esme while Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were out hunting. Carlisle and Esme had been kind enough to basically take us in. We spent a few hours with Carlisle and Esme before Emmett and Rose made their appearances. Rose hadn't taken to me immediately (I found out she was like that with everyone). It wasn't until Edward came in that I had really realized how lucky I was.

** Alice and I were sitting in our new bedroom. Esme had set us up in here after Alice basically demanded we have this bedroom, something about a view. Carlisle and Esme had seemed like very nice people. I was very happy that we found such great people. They both told us about Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was cold towards us while Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Emmett and Rosalie had seemed like almost polar opposites at the time. He was so friendly and she…was not. Emmett took me aside earlier and told me not to worry about her, that she's always like that to people she doesn't know because she was trying to protect her family. After a few hours of spending time with Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie warmed up to us, Alice in particular.**

** Alice was so easy to get along with. She had the bubbly personality that was hard to hate. She was friendly and kind. She was funny and overall just remarkable. She and I had been together for several decades now. I had met her after escaping from the vampire army I had been in. When Alice had found me…it was like a light in the darkness. I had been so lost in the time before I had met her. I had lost everything that I had ever cared about back in my human life. I had travelled back to Chicago to see if my sister was happy and found out that she had died, along with my mother and father. All my friends… Edward and Kristen…they were all gone. When I had encountered Alice I was in the diner, still trying to recover from the shock of it all. Then Alice came and I felt happy for the first time since I had been human. She and I talked for hours and soon I found myself falling in love with her. She had saved me from a life full of depression that day. She was my mate and I loved her so much. **

** Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were all sitting in mine and Alice's new bedroom. The four of us had been exchanging stories and laughing at some of the things Emmett had said. Rosalie and Alice talked excitedly about fashion while Emmett and I rolled our eyes. I could tell Alice and Rosalie were both enjoying themselves even without my gift. It was as the four of us were talking we heard a car pull up. Emmett got up and looked out the window and told us his brother was home. Alice skipped out of the room and Rose followed. I walked behind the three of them and came down stairs. I saw Alice hugging someone who clearly had no idea what was going on. Emmett was laughing and Rosalie looked like she was fighting a smile. Alice pulled away and when she did I got the shock of my life.**

** There he was. He had the same bronze hair, the same stare he had had all those years ago when he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His facial features were slightly more chiseled and his skin was paler. His eyes, once emerald green, were now topaz like the rest of the Cullens. He was no doubt the same man I had once known, only no longer human but a vampire. He was no doubt Edward Masen.**

** I saw his gaze move from Alice to me. I saw and felt his shock when his eyes fell on me. He hadn't expected me any more than I had expected him. Alice brought his attention back to her. I moved outside, surprising and confusing most of the room. I heard the door to the house open and then close. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned toward the hand and saw Edward staring at me in disbelief.**

** "Jasper?" he asked. "Jasper Swan?" I smiled and nodded.**

** "Edward Masen?" I asked, trying to confirm my belief. He nodded. We stared before friendly hugging each other. I had one of my best friends back. If only, Bella, Jase, and Kristen had been here. Things would have been even better but I could settle for having just one of my best friends back instead of having none.**

Ever since Edward and I confirmed our identities, we had regained our friendship. For the first few months, we traded stories about our lives as vampires. I told him all about my life in the vampire army Maria had brought me into. He told me all about his life with Carlisle, his life with Kris and my niece and nephew (something I had been very excited to hear about). He told me all about his life after I had left for the war in Europe. I was grinning when I had heard that he had married my sister. It was nice to have someone from my human life back. Everyone was surprised by how quickly we became friends, not knowing that we had been friends before.

Edward and I neglected to tell anyone that we knew each other. When I first talked to Alice, I told her the basics of my human life. I told her I had a brother and a sister and that I went off to war with my brother and that was about it. I didn't tell her their names, how close we were. As much as I had loved my family, it hurt to think about them so I avoided the subject as much as I could, especially since my mood affects everyone else's. Edward talked about what he remembered about his parents (he remembered less of his human life than I did). But the subject of Bells…it was a subject that was considered off limits. He went back to refusing to talk about her after we had reconnected, not that I blamed him or didn't do the same thing myself. For him…it seemed to be the only thing that was stopping him from doing something as stupid as going to the Volturi in order end his life. Neither one of us wanted to open up the other's wounds so we avoided the subject of our human lives as much as we possibly could. This played a part in why we never talked about it with the rest of the family. We loved them but it was a painful subject, one we did not want reminders of and to hear the pity in their minds or feel their pity…it would make it so much harder to forget.

Part of me wishes I could forget. I wish I could forget my human life…that I had the blissful ignorance Alice had not knowing what her human life was like (something I know she sometimes wishes she knew). It would be easier if I didn't know. I could go about life not having flashbacks to the time Jason had took a bullet for me, to the time where I heard those dreadful words that told me my brother was dead. I wouldn't hear Bells's laugh and see her smile when I looked at Edward. I wouldn't feel that slight pain I feel when I look at Emmett, who reminded me with his attitude reminded me of Jase. I wouldn't have to feel that pain that remained present no matter how buried the thought of my family was. I wouldn't feel alone four days out of the year.

Today was one of those days. Today was one of the four days that I feel alone even in my huge family and I knew Edward would feel the same. Today, Edward would be unbearable for me to be around. Today, I would see Alice and see her concerned look she always had on this day, unaware what today meant to me. Today, I would sit in class and watch the world go by, though I would be oblivious to what I was actually seeing. Today, I would wait anxiously for the day to come to an end, ready for the day to be over. The reason: today is Bells's birthday. I would be constantly thinking of her, Bells, my baby sister and one of my best friends.

I was staring out the window of the silver Volvo Edward owned. We were all on our way to school. I was sitting in the back with Alice and Rose. Emmett was in the passenger seat and Edward was driving. I watched as green vegetation passed quickly by the car and felt Alice place a hand on my shoulder. I turned toward her and gave her small smile before giving her a quick kiss. I then turned back towards the window and brushed off Rosalie's annoyance at Edward and I. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, we reached Forks High School. Edward was the first one out and as soon as he stepped out of the car waves of confusion hit me. The students obviously had not understood what Edward was going through but his expression told you all you needed to know.

If you looked at Edward, you would see a blank expression on his place. He was normally livelier, as was I, but today his expression was one of despair and vacancy. His expression usually did hold some slight remnant of longing and sadness but never this strongly. I knew what he was feeling. He was just waiting for this day to be over. When I first came to the family and saw Edward so empty on Bells's birthday, I went to talk to Carlisle. Carlisle had remembered Bells for the most part. She was the first human that he could actually remember the name of in all his years as a vampire. He had told me about Bells, not knowing I already knew the story. He told me how lost Edward became after losing Bells. He told me that he always grieved for her this day. It wasn't a huge surprise. I knew that he had loved her and I knew how much losing her had destroyed him. I could see it in his eyes every day that he existed and she didn't. However, how he looked on a normal day compared to how he would look today was extremely different. Because this was the day that he looked like a truly tortured soul, one in constant agony, one who would give anything to have his love back.

Edward walked as if he was on autopilot into the school, the rest of us following slowly behind him. We were all ready for this day to finally pass once again, expecting it to be the same kind of day it had always been, painful. We never knew that a car had just pulled into the parking lot carrying a group of people who would change our horrible day into a day of miracles.

**AN: ****Who do you think just showed up? I'd like to see your guys thoughts. I'm going over ideas and I'd see who you guys think will show up. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We are finally in the present! So reunions will be commencing very soon! Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the late update I haven't been in a Twilight mood for a while and my writing was focusing on catching up on my other story so they are in the same place and on top of that I've found a new interest in the Percy Jackson series so I've been a little out of the writing game for a while. I would have posted weeks ago but I started getting really busy and a little so I apologize for making some of you guys wait a long time. And I made this note in my other story and now I'm going to do the same in this one: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO UPDATE I AM STILL WORKING ON IT! Also, I would have written an author's note but I hate that when I see it and not a continuation of the story and I'm trying very hard not to do that to you guys.**

**Next order of business, I want to thank all of you whom had given me ideas for nicknames for Christina. I really appreciated it. So thank you to all of you!**

**And I would also like to thank all of you reviewers. You guys are incredible and give me motivation to keep going, especially when it's a few months and i'm getting great reviews. You guys are really amazing so thank you!**

**AS FOR WHETHER THE END IS NEAR OR NOT FOR THIS STORY: I am thinking that I might keep this going a little while longer. I was going to end it soon but I think there will be at least a couple more chapters but if I start getting more ideas, I'll either turn it into another group of chapters or i'll turn it into a sequel depending on how long the story is already.**

* * *

_**THIS SECTION IS JUST TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS MADE BY SOME REVIEWERS THAT I HADN'T MENTIONED IN THE EARLIER AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THINGS THAT I WANTED TO ADDRESS INDIVIDUALLY SO ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO ASK ME QUESTIONS!**_

**cebgirl- this is my reply to your review. I don't normally do this talking to certain people but I wanted to say thank you for your review and I'm glad you enjoy my story so much that you want to finish it. And i am finishing it and this chapter came to me actually not long after you reviewed. It just took a while to post so anyways thank you very much for your review! It really meant a lot to me.**

**xxxbulletxxx- I would also like to reply to your review. I know the story's long and I realize some of it's off so thank you for letting me know. I'll probably find some way to explain it in the story later on but anyways, I want to thank you for letting me know what you thought and for staying with it for so long. It really means a lot to me. I don't know if you're still reading this but I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you letting me know that you were losing interest so thank you very much.**

**tiff1986- just in case you didn't read the earlier author's note, I may be ending it soon. I think there's potential for more if I come up with more ideas. There's some other things left to go so there's at least a few more chapters left. Thank you very much your review and to answer your question you'll just have to read on ;)**

* * *

**AS FOR THE REST OF YOU: ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY DO LOVE HEARING YOUR GUYS' OPINIONS SO KEEP THEM COMING AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT! I'LL PROBABLY ADDRESS THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE BEGINNING AUTHOR'S NOTE. ANYWAY,This chapter is for all of you guys so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YOU GUYS REALLY MAKE MY DAY! AND I'M GOING TO SHUT UP NOW SO YOU CAN READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. All the credit for Twilight and it's characters go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Bella POV:_

Ugh, I already hated this place. It was always raining. That's one reason I hate being a vampire. I always have to stay indoors on the good days, the days with sun, or risk exposure. It always made me a little sad and E.J was the same way. It must be a mother son thing. Yes, E.J's still around and so is my daughter Christina Rose, whom we all call 'Tina' (except E.J; he calls her 'Rista'). Both of them had become vampires after an accident they had when they were sixteen. They had both wanted to be vampires, neither wanting to leave me without them and so after their accident John granted their request (I wasn't there when they got hurt and was out hunting with Kris). Both of them reacted well and had some surprisingly good restraint against human blood. I was very proud of who they'd become.

Tina looked a lot like me when I was human, though I saw a lot of her father in her as well. She had my basic facial features (except for her hair and smile). However, no matter how much she looked like me, she reminded me of her father. She loved playing the piano and composing her own music. She was very protective and loyal. She loved reading, like me, however hated _Wuthering Heights_. She has that same crooked smile like Edward. She was smart just like him as well. Tina in general was just like him. Her brother on the other hand was similar to me.

E.J looked exactly like his father with the eyes and the smile and all the basic facial features. He only seemed to inherit curls from my side. It was almost ridiculous how alike the boy looked in comparison to his father. It amazed me to see him however reflect my personality. He was more reserved but protective. He was smart and loved reading and unlike his sister loved _Wuthering Heights_. He was even a little clumsy like I was. It was astonishing how similar the twins were to both Edward and myself but it made me smile. Neither one of us was reflected more between the two of them. It was nice. It was nice to see their father in each of them. They truly reminded me of him.

Not a day went by that I didn't think about Edward. He was after all my husband, the love of my life, and my best friend. I would never forget him, not even as some of my human memories faded. He was always showing up in my thoughts and that would never change. I still missed him. Every time I looked at the twins I wished for his presence in our lives again. The pain in my heart when I thought of him was still there however unlike when I was human, the pain wasn't as paralyzing. That's not to say I miss him any less, just that I have other things in my life to overcome that pain. My twins made my life so much easier. They were my life now and just seeing them brightened my day.

Today was my birthday, my real birthday. Oddly enough, we do celebrate human birthdays in our family. I know. You'd think we'd forget them after all these years but we don't. Kris did but since John knew her when she was human, his memory wasn't affected by time. He still remembered her birthday. For Tina and E.J, the memories were slightly fuzzy but they remember them for the most part so they remember their birthdays as well. Though we remember them, we don't go all out for our birthdays. We usually get a few gifts and then go on some hunt. It's not much different from other days, so I wasn't expecting much today.

I sat inside the house watching as the rain fell on the earth. It was a little depressing but that was also because it was a sign, a sign that it's ok to go to school. _Lovely_, I thought to myself sarcastically. The routine got quite tedious after a while and we were also the center of attention for several months! I hated the attention, so did E.J. Tina remained indifferent to it, so did John. Kris however basked in it, being the social butterfly she was. She was probably one of the few vampires who loved meeting new human friends. She was extremely friendly, it was a little annoying (in my opinion), cute (in John's opinion), and slightly unnerving (in the human perspective). I loved the girl. She was practically my sister but sometimes she drove me crazy. Anyways, school didn't seem very exciting but I would endure it as always. As I contemplated my not so exciting day I heard my bedroom door open. I turned my head and saw Kris standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I smile and nodded. She smiled back and walked in with something behind her Back and sat next to me. "So are you excited? First day of school!" she asked, knowing very well I hated the first day of school.

"What do you think, Kris?" I asked.

"I think you are quite excited, I must say. You can barely contain your enthusiasm," she replied. I chuckled.

"You were a lot less annoying when you were human. I swear that vampire venom screwed you up, Kris," I teased. She did the 'mature' thing and stuck her tongue out at me. She was not very lady like to being with but any lady like qualities she had certainly faded with time.

"Yeah and you were more fun when you were human, Bell," she responded. I glared at her.

"I'm fun," I argued.

"Really? When was the last time you had the time of your life huh?" she asked smiling. I knew the answer to that and my smile dropped and I looked down at my hands. The last time I had the time of my life was with Edward. "I'm sorry," I heard Kris say softly. "I forgot and you know my mouth tends to go faster than my brain," I chuckled softly.

"Yes I do," I stated, looking at her so she knew I had forgiven her. She suddenly looked to her side and brought out a box wrapped badly in ugly wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday. This is from me," she said.

"I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Well three things: One, you are giving it to me. Two, you suck at wrapping and this is the worst wrapping ever." She scoffed as I laughed. "And three, this is the ugliest wrapping paper I've ever seen." She glared at me while I laughed.

"Next year, I'm not getting you a gift," she grumbled. I laughed.

"Sure you're not." I chuckled. She said that every year. However, every year she tried to out due herself. Last year, she got me some tickets for a musical on Broadway and a bracelet. I opened the box and when I picked up the first item and froze. I looked at it with familiarity. I thought I had lost this in the fire years ago. Seeing it again brought back memories.

**Edward and I were sitting in our usual spot in the garden, soaking up the sun. We had just moved in the last of my stuff into his home, our home. I smiled as I leaned against him. I liked the sound of that. Our home. It had a nice ring to it. Edward saw my smile and his crooked one appeared on his own face.**

** "What is it, love?" he asked, looking at me with love evident in his eyes.**

** It seemed like only yesterday we were just best friends than it had been when I first returned to Chicago. I lost my family but I had Edward and that was all that mattered. I looked at him in adoration as I answered his question.**

** "I was just thinking…this is our home now, not just yours, ours. I just like the sound of that," I said. His smile turned into a grin.**

** "Technically this is still my parents' home. After we get married however and move out of this house, that'll be our home. I'm thinking somewhere out in the country, away from all the bustle of the city and into the silence of the country. We'd be in a pace where we can grow old together and raise a family," he told me. I closed my eyes and leaned even more into his chest. I could just picture it. The white picket fence and everything. It was a perfect dream.**

** "Tell me more," I insisted, wanting to hear more of his plans.**

** "Well, we'd have two kids," he started. I agreed. Two seemed like a good number. "One boy and one girl." I agreed on that too. It would be nice but we'd be happy anyway if it didn't turn out that way. "And maybe we'd name the boy after one of your brothers." I opened my eyes and leaned away from him and raised an eyebrow.**

** "Are you crazy?" I asked. He looked stunned.**

** "I thought that's what you'd want," he responded.**

** "Uh, no! That'd be a disaster waiting to happen. I love my brothers just not that much," I said. He chuckled and I looked down at the military tags of theirs that had been left for me. They were hanging around my neck as I stared at them. I felt Edward rubbing circles into my back.**

** "You still miss them, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. **

** "Every day. Its' still so weird, them being gone. It's been a while since the telegram but I still sometimes think they'll walk through that door and tell you to keep your 'paws' off of me," I admitted. He chuckled.**

** "I know what you mean. Sometimes, I expect that too. I'm surprised that they didn't try to haunt me," he said. I laughed softly.**

** "Didn't you read the letter, Edward? They were only going to haunt you if you hurt me," I replied. He laughed.**

** "You're right, love. I apologize," he responded. We both shared a laugh. When we stopped, Edward took my hands. "That reminds me, I've got something for you," he said, digging into his pants' pockets. I put my hand his face, forcing him to look at me.**

** "Edward, you've already given me enough. You've already given me a home and an engagement ring. I don't need anything else. I just need you," I said. His hand caressed my face.**

** "You already have me but I really want to give this to you. Please," he replied, giving me a pleading look that after several minutes ended up working. After I gave up he pulled something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes," he demanded. I gave him an annoyed look. He just laughed. "Please?" I just rolled my eyes and closed them. I felt him put something cold in my hands, some metal of some kind with a chain. "Open your eyes," he said.**

** As I did, I turned my yes to my hands. In the palms of my hands was a locket. It was gold with an engraving on it saying 'To my Bella' on it. I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. It was beautiful. He smiled. "Open it, Bella," he replied. I did as he asked and saw another beautiful sight.**

** In the two sides of the locket were pictures of me and my brothers. One the left side was a picture of Jazz and I both reading our favorite books. He was leaning against the tree and I was leaning against him. On the right side of the locket was a picture of Jase and I at the lake. Jase had me in his arms and was about to drop me in the pictures, tears fell down my cheeks and I hugged Edward tightly muttering my thanks. I couldn't have asked for a better gift. I was really lucky to have Edward. I didn't know a few months later he'd be gone and I'd never see him again.**

I turned the gift in my hand. It was in perfect condition, none of it was worn away or touched by the fire. The engraving was as clear as day. 'To my Bella'. I opened the locket and still saw the pictures of my two brothers I had loved so much. If I could cry, I would. I was so happy to see this locket again. I looked up at Kris and she smiled and held her hands out, silently offering to put it around my neck. I nodded and gave it to her. I felt her hook the locket in the back and watched as it hung around my neck with the military tags I never took off. I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you. You…you don't know how much this means to me," I said. She smiled.

"Bell, there's more in that box," replied Kris. I looked down at the box and found a familiar book in the box.

"It's my journal. My parents bought me this before I left Chicago the first time," I said in amazement. It was in almost perfect condition too, except for the corners were a little singed. "How'd did you find these?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, the journal I found when I went back to Chicago after my transformation. How that thing survived the fire? I have no idea. It was a little miracle. The locket however took some tracking down. I knew where you kept it and since it wasn't there I went looking around for it. It wasn't easy but I eventually found it in some pawn shop in New Hampshire. Had to fight a girl for it because apparently she wanted it too. It was not fun, Bell," she explained. I hugged her

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

"I figured you'd like it," she said smiling.

The next few hours went by fast. John had given me a large supply of books, old and recent. Tina and E.J made me a scrapbook together. It had pictures of all of us in our old homes and even some pictures of my human family and Edward. It was beautiful. Today had turned out much better than expected. I was actually in a good mood as we went to school. I had surprised everyone with my enthusiasm and maybe even scared off some humans but I didn't care. My day was turning into the best day since my transition into a vampire lifestyle.

My mood dropped during my class before lunch. I was bored out of my mind. I fiddled with my locket and tags over and over and found no amusement as the teacher talked. When we had twenty minutes let of class I pulled out my journal, thinking maybe I'd finally write in it again. I flipped the pages and saw my last entry and then flipped to the next page to find writing already on that page. I studied the writing felling like I should remember who wrote like that. As I read the first word of the entry I knew immediately who wrote in my journal. It was Edward's handwriting.

_Kris POV:_

I stood at my locker with my incredible husband, glaring at all the girls making eyes at my John. John was my husband not that they knew that but that didn't mean I'd let them get away with it. I heard john laugh before pulling me close and kissing my cheek.

"You know you're cute when you're jealous?" he said. My gaze softened and I turned to look at him.

"You're such a wimp," I teased.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're being all sappy and stuff."

"I'm trying to be romantic."

"Well keep trying, love," I replied, kissing him on the lips.

"You're impossible, impossible to please, impossible to talk to, just overall impossible," he whispered in my ear before kissing it. I rolled my eyes before smiled at him.

"You know you love me," I replied turning away from him and getting ready to walk to the cafeteria but before I could get far John pulled me to him by my waist and kissing me on my neck lightly.

"Stop that. We're in school."

"Sorry, darling."

"And stop calling me 'darling'."

"Yes, dear."

"Now, you're just being impossible."

"I learned from the best," he said kissing my cheek and letting go of me. I was about to give him one more kiss on the lips when I heard an angry voice shout my name. I turned and saw Bell seething. I had never seen her so mad. As she got closer, I became more nervous. What was wrong?

"What's wrong, Bell?" I asked as she approached us. She flung her old journal into my hands.

"What is this?" she asked angrily. I looked at her confused.

"Bell, this is you old journal," I answered. She glared at me.

"I'm not asking about the journal, Kristen. I'm asking about the last couple entries in that journal," she spat. Confused I turned to the last journals and found one written not by Bella but by Edward.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I read all your entries to me. I hadn't meant to invade your privacy, love. I just wanted to see some reminder of you. I found the journals that you wrote to me and felt that I needed to write to you in response._

_ First thing I want to say is I'm back. I'm back just like you had wanted, well maybe not exactly like you wanted but I'm back nonetheless. I came back hoping that maybe we could continue our lives together like we had promised when we got married. Imagine my disappointment when Kris told me you weren't here. Where are you, Bella?_

_ The second thing I want to say is that I miss you. I miss you so much, Bella. It's been years since I had seen you and I'm sorry I couldn't be home sooner. I wish you were here. I miss the way things used to be. I miss holding you in my arms and telling you about our life together. I miss our walks through the garden together. I miss the sound of your laugh and the sight of your smile._

_ The last thing I want to say before ending this journal is similar to what some of your entries had said. You were asking me to come home and now I'm going to ask you. Please, please come home, Bella. I want to see you. I NEED to see you. Please, Bella. I've done as you asked. I've come home. Now it's your turn. I'll be waiting._

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward_

I didn't know how to respond. I had promised myself that I wouldn't say anything to her about Edward coming back. After I'd changed I tried to find him. I was in complete denial of him possibly being dead and then I remembered screams of pain and began to accept he was gone. I couldn't bring myself to tell Bell about him because it'd only crush her more.

"What is this?" she repeated, interrupting me.

"I…I can't. At least not here. I'll tell you later at home," I replied softly. She glared at me and snatched the journal out of my hands before walking toward the front doors. "Where are you going?" I called out.

"Home," she yelled, still furious. I sighed. I was in a lot of trouble when I got home.

_Bella POV:_

The nerve of her! How could she not tell me about this? What was it? I still didn't understand. How did a dead man write a letter to his wife in her journal? I know I should be considering the possibility that his is something written by someone else but I knew it was Edward. It was Edward's handwriting. I'd know it anywhere. There was something about his handwriting. I don't quite know what it is but it was so unique. It was always so neat and beautiful unlike mine. I just didn't understand it and so I confront Kris and she tells me she can't tell me! He's my husband and the father of my twins, my son and daughter, my Tina and E.J! He's still my life even after all these years! And she knew all this! All of my family knew this! So what gives her the right to hold something like this back from me? She's my best friend, she supposed to tell me these things and not hide them from me! So why did she keep this from me, whatever this is? Ugh! It was so frustrating.

I stalked out toward my car, still furious. The weather matched my mood very well. It was storming with all the works: rain, thunder, and lightning. I was still so infuriated that I didn't even acknowledge the rain falling on my head. No one would dare mess with me at this point. I was about ready to explode and I wanted to save that for the person who deserved that…Kris. I was so upset I hadn't realized I ran into someone, knocking all my things down. _Just perfect. Really graceful, Bella. As always_, I thought to myself. The rain fell on everything, including my now open journal, running some of the ink off of the pages. Just perfect.

"I'm sorry about that," said the other person in a masculine voice, sounding sad but sincere. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and kept my head down.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was so caught up in my drama with my sister that I didn't realize you were there and for that I apologize," I responded, calmly and then got down to pick up my stuff.

"Let me help," said the voice helping me. He passed me everything and picked up the journal before pausing. I grabbed it out of his hands before he read some of the words on the page. After all, some of my early entries were dated and besides that they were very personal. I looked down and saw with despair that it was Edward's first entry that was ruined. You could only read half of the entry. I could have cried dry tears at that point. One of my last things I had before speaking to the guy.

"Thanks for the help," I said stiffly and standing and then beginning to walk away without even a glance at my helper.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked in the same tone as me. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"It's mine. Why do you…" I said, finally turning around to face him only to find… "…ask?" I drifted off, staring into his topaz eyes. He was frozen too. I knew that face. I knew those eyes even though they weren't the same color I had once known them to be. Even his voice had sounded sort of familiar now that I had thought about it. Could it be him? Had he really been a vampire all this time?

"Bella?" he asked incredulously. I stared. Only one person ever called me that.

"Edward?"

**AN: Sorry for the very long author's note. Normally I keep it smaller but I felt it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker if I can. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! So I was trying really hard to get this story updated and I actually had this written a couple weeks ago, maybe even a month ago however I realized this was to short for yours or my liking so I needed to add something else and I couldn't figure out what to add and so the last POV is the new part that I mostly wrote today so I hope you guys enjoy it. I tried my best to get this right and I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for being so late. Life is hectic right now and I'm not ever sure when the story is going to be finished or when I can get a new chapter up but I'M NOT GIVING UP and I'd like to thank you all for staying with me on this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review! Your reviews do make a difference. They inspire me to write so keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. That is all the creation of the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Edward POV:_

If my heart hadn't been frozen it would have most certainly jumped out of my chest. Just the sight somehow sent sparks through my veins. Her radiance remained untouched with time. It really looked like her. She still had the same brown hair. She still had her basic facial features even though the venom altered her slightly. Even with the small changes, she still looked like the same beauty I once knew in 1918. But was it possible? Could this really be her? After all this time, could she have become a vampire?

I moved slowly toward her and stretched out my arm to her wet cheek. The minute we touched I felt the same electricity I had when I first met her, at that party my parents had set up. That was so long ago, nearly a century ago. I stared into her stunned topaz eyes. The color may have been wrong but while her eyes were topaz, I saw brown. While the eyes were different, there was one thing that was consistent with the girl I knew. Her eyes still had that spark, that flicker of my Bella in her eyes. It had to be her. It had to be. My hands moved to her neck and stopped. I felt a metal chair around her neck. Realizing why I stopped, what I wanted to see, she raised her hands to her necklace and pulled it out from under her jacket.

My hands first grasped the long dog tags. There were two of them on the chain and each held a familiar name on them. One of them had the name Jason Swan engraved on it while the other held the name Jasper Swan. These were given to Bella after those two, Jason and Jasper, her brothers, had 'died' in the war. She never took them off so for this girl to have them around her neck…it gave me hope that this girl could be who I thought she was, who I wanted her to be. My hands then found the other necklace which held a familiar heart shaped locket and two rings, a wedding ring and an engagement ring. I had given all these to her, to my Bella, and only she would keep these things so close to her heart. That was when I knew exactly who this girl was. It was her, the woman I loved with all my heart, the woman I would have done anything for, the one I would protect with all that I was, the one I had married eighty seven years ago. She was my love, my wife, my Bella.

"Bella," I stated contently. She sent me a small smile before throwing herself into my arms. I embraced her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again. I felt her dry sob into my shoulder and I pulled her closer to me, taking in her scent, the feeling of having her in my arms again.

Bella was here. My wife was here. She had come back to me just like I had asked her to in her journal all those years ago, the journal that she had just held in her hands a few seconds ago. The agony that had been plaguing my existence since I became a vampire suddenly vanished as soon as I held her in my arms. If I could I would have been crying myself. It felt so good to have her back again. I had long since given up seeing her ever again and yet here she was. For the first time in about eighty years I felt complete happiness. For the first time in about eighty seven years I really smiled. For the first time in about eighty seven years I felt alive. And for the first time in about eighty seven years, I finally felt like I was home.

_Alice POV:  
_ I was worried about him. I was worried about Jasper. I was worried about Edward and Jasper both. For as long as I've known both of them, there were days they both grew sad about. They would both look like they'd just lost something precious to them and hardly acknowledge the world around them. This happened for four days in the year. But this…this day was the worst. The both looked so lost on this day but Edward…he looked…tortured. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see them this way and not one of us knew how to react or why they acted this way.

Emmett tried cheering them up the first few years they did this. He tried everything he could possibly think of to brighten their days: pranking, hunting, jokes, game, etc. Nothing had ever worked. After a while, Emmett gave up and settled with leaving them be and worrying with the rest of us. Rosalie used some remarks to try and snap them out of their states but no matter how much her remarks should hurt or anger them, nothing came, not even a flicker of emotion other than depression passed from either one of the two vampires. Esme, Carlisle, and I tried talking to them and figuring out how we can help and got no response. The two were almost hopeless once they entered their depressions in the early hours of this day and for some reason this day was always the worst.

The day had gone by the same way it always had, long and sad. I expected nothing of this day. I didn't even expect this day to be any different and even though I can see the future I definitely for once didn't see what was coming.

I walked into my English class and sat silently into the desk I had been assigned to in the beginning of the year. I soon became completely immersed in my thoughts until I heard the chair next to me move. I looked to my right and saw a girl with a familiar shade of bronze hair and topaz eyes staring at me. She was definitely a vampire; there was no doubt about that. What struck me most however was that she reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on who she had reminded me of. She smiled at me and stuck her hand toward me.

"Hi. You must be one of the Cullens I've heard so much about. My name's Tina. What's yours?" she asked cheerily. I felt myself smile. It was hard not to. Her smile was simply infectious.

"I'm Alice Cullen," I replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tina," I said.

We talked the entire hour, only loud enough for each other to hear, and found we had a lot in common. We both loved shopping, had some found we had a lot in common. We both loved shopping, had some buzzkill siblings (*cough* Edward *cough*) that for some reason we loved, and we both cared very deeply for our families. We got along really well, well enough that I invited Tina and her family for lunch with us.

When lunch came I was in a better mood than I had been all day. Tina and I had the last two classes together which was nice since Jazz wasn't in those classes with me (we only had classes together after lunch). We talked more and more and soon I found a friend in Tina. She was awesome! She was pretty, smart, had some fashion sense, and was quite charming. I didn't know if she had any abilities yet but I'd find out. I was planning on spending a lot of the time with my new friend. I was quite excited to spend time at lunch together so we didn't have to talk quietly and so I could introduce her to the rest of the family. That's when things got interesting.

The two of us walked arm and arm into the cafeteria chattering away at a normal volume. The humans around us stared shockingly at our obviously close relationship that had just started only a few hours earlier. But I paid them no mind. I was excited about introducing her to my family, particularly my husband. I knew she would get along great with Jasper well. Something about her just made it seem like she would be on very good terms with him rather quickly. We walked to our table and saw Emmett raise an eyebrow at my new friend and Rose's eyes narrow. Jasper however remained with his back to me.

"Hey guys! This is Tina. She's a new friend of mine. Tina, this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper," I said pointing at each one respectively. Jasper still sat staring at the table while Emmett and Rose put on smiles (in Rose's case a fake smile).

"Hi!" said Emmett grinning. Tina grinned back and waved.

"Hello," said Rosalie politely with a fake smile. Tina remained happy and waved. I saw a little of Rose's smile become genuine. She's able to bring a smile out of anyone and to bring one out of Rose in only a few seconds…is just…amazing.

I stared worriedly at Jasper. He still hasn't moved and he was sending off depressing vibes like nothing else. I put a hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen before relaxing. He always did that and I never quite understood why. I leaned toward him to whisper in his ear.

"Jazz, can you please turn around? I have a friend I really want you to meet. I know you're upset about something but please, darling, can you turn around?" I whispered. He hesitated but after a minute he turned around.

At first he just glanced at her and then looked at me. He was about to say something to me when his eyes darted quickly to Tina. His eyes glimmered with recognition. It was like he knew her. I looked at Tina and found nothing but confusion in her eyes. I was about to ask Jasper what was wrong when he spoke an unexpected word.

"Bells?"

_Jasper POV:_

Ever since I became a vampire I believed nothing could ever surprise me but then I saw her. I had been so upset this morning. I was missing my baby sister. I wanted nothing more than one more moment with her and when I turned around I saw her. She still had that same heart shaped face I'd always been able to read. Her stature was still the same. Her skin was only slightly paler and her eyes were topaz just like mine. But even her expression was the same. I felt waves of confusion off her but that vibe wasn't even necessary when we were little. Overall she looked just like she always had. The only startingly different thing was her hair color. It was strange on her but…oddly…familiar. I couldn't quite place it.

I kept staring at her, drinking in the sight of her. It was nice to see her again. I had really missed her, my baby sister, and my best friend. I got out of my seat and then she spoke.

"Bells? My name's not Bells. It's Tina?" she said. I looked at her confused.

"Tina?" I repeated.

"Yes, Tina, not 'Bells'." I stared at her and the longer I looked at her, the more I found the slight differences in her features. Her nose was slightly longer. Her eyebrows were thicker and her lips were fuller as well. But even as I recognized the differences I could still see my baby sister, Bells, in her. Then I remembered a conversation I had with Edward. _Tina. Christina. Christina Rose._

"Tina? Is that short for something?"

"Yeah. It's short for Christina."

"Christina?"

"Yeah. My name's Christina Rose Masen." That last name echoed in my head. That was Edward's last name, the name my sister would have taken, the last name…my niece would be born with.

"Masen?"

"Yeah."

"Do you happen to be related to an Isabella Sw- Masen?"

"Yeah. She's my mother."

_Bella POV:_

It couldn't get any better than this. He was here. All I had ever wanted since he had 'died' was more time with him. I accepted years ago that I'd never see him again, that I'd never get my wish, but here he was. I felt this weight leave my shoulders, leave my heart. It was just like it was eighty seven years ago, before the disease had torn us apart. If felt safe in his arms, felt the warmth in my contrastingly cold heart. All my pain was gone the minute he touched my cheek, just like it had when we were human. All was right with the world again. He was here.

We never moved from out of the rain. We just stayed in the abandoned parking lot holding onto one another like we were each other's lifeline. I leaned into his chest more and breathed in his scent. It was still so familiar yet a little different. I loved it all the same. It was as comforting and sweet as usual and it brought back memories I had tried to bury of the two of us in our garden. In those memories we were always happy, always wrapped up in one another, just like now only less desperately. Back then we hadn't known that we could be so easily broken apart, so easily ripped from each other's lives. We knew differently now. Now we clung to one another afraid to let the other go, for fear of one vanishing or finding out this was simply a fantasy.

After at least fifteen minutes of remaining in our embrace, I pulled slightly apart from him, just enough so I could look at his face. He was the same, only a little more define in his facial features. His hair was still the same messy bronze hair that I absolutely loved. The only real difference was his eyes. His eyes no longer bore that emerald green that I loved but were now topaz, like mine. I lifted my hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I missed you," said Edward, opening his eyes. His expression was so pained. I knew my expression had to have matched his for I felt the same pain from our separation. Clearly, it had done neither of us any good.

"I missed you too, so very much," I replied. Edward raised his hand to my hand, pulled it away from his cheek and held onto it.

"How are you here? I heard you had died in the fire."

"What fire?" I asked in confusion.

"That fire that was at our house, my parents' house, the one with our garden, the one where we got married. There was a fire there and I heard that you went in there and died in there."

"Oh that fire. Wait, how'd you know about that? And while we're at it, how'd you write in my journal? I know for a fact that I left that journal in Chicago so what happened to you?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Yeah well so is mine so start talking and maybe we can get to mine," I said in response. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"What makes you think I'm going first?" he asked in amazement.

"Because, love, unlike you I have some patience and like you've pointed out several times when we were human, I'm stubborn. If you really want to hear my story, you'll have to talk first otherwise I'm going back into school," I replied with my own smirk, knowing he'd give in. He groaned and put his forehead to mine.

"You're still as frustrating as ever, Bella."

"I know," I replied with a smile. "So is it story time?"

"I guess it is," he replied with his own crooked smile before wrapping his arm around me and leading me to his shiny, silver Volvo.

_Jason POV:_

I sat down in my English class bored out of my mind. Ugh I hated this class! It was very boring and I wanted nothing to do but mope all day. Why? It was my baby sister's birthday today and I missed her dearly. I haven't seen her in eighty five years. Eighty five _years_ can you believe it? It seemed like only yesterday Jasper and I were leaving her in Chicago with our parents and Edward to go into the army. Things had been different then. We were still like children back then. We thought nothing could hurt us. How naïve were we?

Being in the war was worse than I let Bells on. It was hard watching everyone I connected with die around me. It was easily the scariest and most impacting moment of my entire life. The worst part was being there with my brother. I love my brother and sister more than anything. I was happy that I had my brother with me but my brother being there, after seeing several people get killed…I worried about him. I constantly felt myself watching his back rather than watching my own, just to keep my promise to Bells and the promise I made to myself. I had promised both Bells and myself that I would protect Jasper and I did.

**I could feel fires nearby. I heard the shouting and the gun shots all around me. It was a nightmare. There was smoke everywhere and trees that had once been flourishing with leaves had none whatsoever. It was a horrifying place to be in…and I was in the middle of the whole battle. **

** I ran and dodged every bullet I possibly could. It wasn't easy, not even slightly. I heard some people behind me get shot and wanted to turn around and help. But I knew there was nothing I could do. The best thing to do was to keep going. It wouldn't be any help to the rest of my team if I had gotten myself killed. I kept running until I spotted my brother. He had been taking down several enemies when I noticed one behind him was about to take a shot at him. Jasper's back had been turned and there was no way he was going to be able to move fast enough to save himself.**

** I panicked mentally. What was I supposed to do? Was I really about to watch my brother die? Could fate really be that cruel to me? My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him and then at the same time…I heard her. I heard my sister, Bells. **_**You will come home, won't you**_**, she had asked. Jasper had promised for the both of us that we would take care of each other and I promised the same thing to myself and Jasper. I will protect him and I was going to save him. **

** I felt my feet flying toward my brother whom was only a few feet away. He didn't even turn around, not until he heard the gun shot at his back. It all happened so fast. One minute I was staring at Jasper and the next I was in front of his back with a sharp pain in my chest. I had taken the bullet meant for my brother.**

That day had been the most crucial and scary moment of my entire life. I had to decide whether or not I was willing to die for my brother. It really hadn't been much of a question. I knew rather quickly what I was going to do to save him. That wasn't the scariest part, nor was dying. No, the scariest part was the idea of losing my brother, of seeing him die in front of my very eyes. I wouldn't have been able to watch that happen, especially if I could do something about it. And now, in the eighty five years that I've been a vampire, I have never once regretted taking that bullet and I never would.

When the bell finally rang, I got off my chair and bolted out of the classroom. I hated it here! This school was so dull and a lot of the people, who had finally stopped trying to hit on me and Anne, labeled us as freaks, particularly my Annie. It made me mad. I had come so close to hitting several guys for making some comments about my wife that I didn't appreciate. It was all so awful! The only thing that made this school worthwhile was one person, Anne. She could make everything so right and she did.

**I was being dragged into the medical tent by Jasper when I first saw her. I had gotten a severe wound in my shoulder that day when we were out in the field. It wasn't pleasant and throbbed. I definitely knew when Jasper and I wrote our letters to Bells, neither one of us would tell her how bad the wound really was. I hadn't even planned on telling her about it but I realized I had to after I had been laid down on a medical bed. That was when I first saw her.**

** I had been pretty delirious for a while but when I looked up I saw the most beautiful creature in the universe. She had brown hair and the most intoxicating topaz eyes I had ever seen. She had stared at me for a minute before helping me out. She had been patching up my wound when I touched her arm. She was cold to the touch. It was so strange. But what was even stranger was the shocks that went through me when we touched. She looked at me confused. I gave her a small, delirious smile.**

** "Has anyone ever told you…you look like…an angel?" I asked her. She gave a small chuckle.**

** "You're delirious," she replied, going back to my wound.**

** "Yes, maybe a little but that's not the point," I replied. She looked at me again questioningly with an eyebrow raised.**

** "Then what is the point?" she asked.**

** "You are the most beautiful person in the world."**

** "Well, I appreciate the compliment. Now, let's get back to fixing you up, ok, sir?" she said. I caught her hand and gazed into her eyes.**

** "Jason. My name's Jason, not 'sir'," I replied. She looked at me confused and interested? She then shook her head like she was erasing her mind of thoughts before turning back to my wound. We stayed in silence until she had fixed my wound.**

** "Thank you, ma'am," I said politely. I then began to leave when I heard her voice call out to me.**

** "Jason!" I heard her yell. I turned and saw her with a beautiful smile on her face. "My name's Anne, not 'ma'am'," she replied. I grinned and bowed.**

** "It was an absolute pleasure meeting you, Ms. Anne. I hope to we get to spend more time together."**

** "Maybe, just try not to be so out of it next time we see each other, ok?," she replied with a smile.**

** "I will try my best, my dear lady," I had said before walking away from my angel, not realizing that that moment would change my life forever.**

Anne had been so good to have during the war. She had made me smile in such terrible times. She was my light, my everything. She only needed to be there for my day to brighten. I had fallen absolutely in love with her and if it was possible I think I fell more and more in love with her every day.

I leaned against my locker thinking of my gorgeous wife when I felt some arms wrap themselves around my waist. I leaned my head on hers, which had moved onto my shoulder. It felt so good to just be the two of us, husband and wife. We had an easier time facing all the moves and new schools together than we did apart and believe me we tried apart once and will never try it again.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Anne. I smiled and turned to face her so I could look into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm thinking about the day we first met. You remember?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes you were so out of it I thought I might have had to smack you," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I know I was feverish but I wasn't that bad," I defended.

"You thought I was an angel," she reminded with a smile. I put my hand to her cheek and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You are an angel. You are my angel," I declared. She smiled before drawing me in for another kiss, this time it was more intense. We pulled away and then leaned our foreheads against one another.

"I love you, you know that?" she said. I nodded and started to reply when she put a finger to my lips and continued. "And it is because I love you that I have decided that you and I are going to leave this town, this school."

"And where may I ask are we going to go?" I asked, knowing she already knew where she wanted to go.

"Forks, Washington."


End file.
